Redefining ShakespeareOrA Rose
by jaxx37
Summary: Jo struggles to contain her jealousy when Blair's new beau is on the scene. A race, an 'accident' and an unexpected assignment from their English Lit professor combine to make things awkward for Jo who is struggling desperately to hide her true feelings from everyone, especially her princess. The path to true love seems paved with inescapable problems...Femslash J/B
1. Green Eyes and Motorbikes

**AN: I've been researching FOL for my crossover with Law and Order SVU and this came to me. It's an opportunity to combine two of my loves - Shakespeare and Writing in a fanfic context which makes sense. It's my first FOL fic and I'm not American so I hope that I do the show and it's characters justice. I also didn't get to see the show when it was originally on which sucks so some details may not be accurate.**

**AN2: This story is Femslash, it deals with romantic relationships between female characters so if that's not your thing then this probably isn't for you.**

**AN3: I in no way condone or approve of any kind of criminal activity. Any which is portrayed here is done merely for dramatic purposes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys and girls with the exception of the few original characters which come into play from time to time. I am not doing this for profit but for fun. I also do not own any of the Shakespeare quotes that I use, I simply own copies of his plays and poems because I love them so. The story is unbeta'd so mistakes are my own, I'll do my best to check and change as we go.**

**The pairing for this fic is Jo/Blair but it's going to take a little while for them to get together, that's part of the fun... Make the setting around their second year of Langley, late in their first semester or thereabouts. My guess is that would make Jo and Blair around 20 while Nat and Tootie would be a little younger 18 and 15 nearly 16 respectively. If I'm wrong about this let me know I'm thinking along the lines of the UK University system to figure this out.**

**Finally reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated - they let me know whether I'm steering a true course or not.**

**Re-defining Shakespeare…or… A Rose…**

_Iago:  
O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;  
It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock  
The meat it feeds on. That cuckold lives in bliss,  
Who, certain of his fate, loves not his wronger:  
But O, what damnèd minutes tells he o'er  
Who dotes, yet doubts, suspects, yet strongly loves!_

William Shakespeare's _**Othello**_ 1604

**Chapter 1: Green Eyes and Motorbikes**

It was only when the flowers had started coming that Jo began to lose her cool. Roses, dozens and dozens of them. It wasn't even Valentine's Day yet and the place was like a florist. The fault for this lay squarely with Brock Worthington IV or V or zillionth. He was Blair's latest suitor, he'd been hanging around 'Edna's Edibles' for ages inviting Blair to watch him at football practise, or join him at his frat house. At first Blair had smiled politely but declined his invitations charmingly and Jo had breathed a sigh of relief. The relief however had been short lived.

He hadn't even just sent red roses. Clichéd gestures of romanticism she could handle – there were enough jocks and wannabe tycoons showing an interest in Blair Warner that roses per se didn't bother Jo much anymore. Much to Jo's frustration Mr Perfect had checked into 'symbolism' and so they were in fact yellow roses with red tips… or even worse some were lavender. She hated him with a vengeance. Blair was smitten. The two had been dating for the last three weeks and it seemed doubtful that they were going to break up any time soon. Jo had never felt so miserable.

What made it worse was that Brock Worthington the zillionth was a biker. Despite his perfect 'breeding' and old family background he actually knew his way around a bike. He was down to earth and he was pretty smart too. He had dark hair, wore jeans and leather jackets, he had an athletic build. Basically he was a richer, male version of Jo. He and Jo even had mutual friends – he had been a student at Stone Military Academy, was friends with Buzz, Hank, Chip and Alfred. Buzz in particular sang the guy's praises and it was driving Jo mad. On paper at least the two of them should get along great, they were typecast to be buddies. That was the problem. So when Brock appeared on this particular Saturday afternoon ready to take Blair out for a picnic lunch on his new bike Jo was in a foul mood. Later she would likely try to convince herself that this mood was the reason she did it, that and to prove that she was the better rider. That's exactly what she told herself at this moment while listening to him bragging about a rare event around Peekskill - some street race- while Blair was upstairs getting ready, a street race he intended to watch but had no intention of getting involved in. That just wasn't the high society thing to do was it? Everything about him served to infuriate Jo more than usual today, he was so animated and she could feel her blood boiling at the thought that he was going to be spending the day with her princess, he'd probably even convince Blair to go to this race he was bragging about. Jo immediately zeroed in on his reluctance to race himself, egging him on, knowing full well what the outcome of her taunts would be. Of course it helped that he seemed to hate her just as much as she hated him. In fact that was the thing that made this particular discussion, it couldn't be called an argument since their voices were low the last thing either needed was an upset Blair, so satisfying. It didn't occur to her to ask the reason for his hatred; she was too busy revelling in her own. That was why she issued her challenge.

'C'mon Worthington…whatsamatter you scared you're gonna get beaten by a girl?'

'You race?'

'Ain't nobody can beat me…'

'On that heap of junk? Pedestrians are faster…'

'Fifty bucks says I'll wipe the floor with ya…'

She had him then and she knew it. It felt good too, Mr Perfect wasn't so perfect after all and the feeling of satisfaction washed over her like a summer breeze. With his type once a bet was involved it was hard for them to resist. Money after all was their God. He was tempted, it was written in his body language and she waited patiently as he came to his decision.

'No other bikes Polniaczek, it's a straight race between us.'

'Deal. Be at the bridge at midnight. Bring your second.'

It was left unsaid but both knew that Blair would never need to know about this. She certainly wouldn't approve of it. Neither Brock nor Jo wanted to disappoint the blonde beauty. The two shook hands just as Blair flounced downstairs looking as beautiful as ever. She hugged Jo on impulse upon seeing them, believing wholeheartedly that her friend had finally decided to give her new beau the benefit of the doubt. If she felt an ounce of guilt Jo didn't show it. She completely missed the look of disgust that crossed Brock's face at Blair's affectionate gesture. Instead she hugged Blair back, taking a moment to inhale the intoxicating and subtle scent before waving them both off and heading to the phone. She had to make sure she had a second and Nat, Tootie or Mrs G just wouldn't do.

'Buzz…eh how ya doin?'

'_Not bad Jo, how you makin out?'_

'No complaints. You up for a race tonight?'

'_I ain't racin these days pal you know that…'_

'I don't wanna race ya, I need a second. I'm racin a buddy of yours tonight…'

'_Are ya crazy?' Buzz sounded incredulous._

'Is that a no?'

'_I'll always be your second Jo. Just be careful OK?'_

'Hey it's me you're talkin to…'

'_That's exactly what I mean pal…'_

That was all it took. All she had to do now was wait until midnight and then she'd be able to prove that she was the better man, well woman, hell she'd prove that Brock Worthington the zillionth was dust in her tracks. She knew she was being irrational, that she was allowing her jealousy to cloud her judgement and that if they were caught then there would be hell to pay. None of that mattered though, all she could think about was getting one over on that smug, arrogant…he reminded her so much of just why she couldn't allow Blair to catch on to her true feelings. The reason she had to keep the truth of just how much she cared a secret. It really killed her. Had she been thinking about the consequences then she would never have goaded him into a race, it didn't matter that she knew she could beat him, it was the wrong thing to do. That much she was aware of. She also knew just how angry her princess would be if she found out. Then again in her jealousy riddled mind it was worth it, just for that split second of victory when she wiped the smug grin off of Worthington's face. Jo was no stranger to hatred, it was something that she had experienced throughout her life in the Bronx and even on occasion through her time at Eastland, jealousy however was a new entity and it was something she had no control over, she had no way to contain it because she had never experienced it. She knew enough to know it was getting the best of her in this situation but knowing that and doing something about it were two separate things.

With no alternative but to keep her mind occupied she went into the shop, it wasn't her shift yet but she needed to take her mind off of things and studying for once didn't appeal. Besides if she was in Mrs G's good books before tonight then if she got caught the ramifications may not be so bad. She shook her head, it was a ridiculous notion, one that sounded more like her teenaged self than the woman she was now. Sometimes however she wondered if she had really changed all that much.

**…**

Sneaking out of their room was harder than Jo had anticipated. Blair was sitting on her bed, sighing over some mushy romance novel; she had been ever since Brock had dropped her off an hour before. Jo knew that Blair had been disappointed that he had cut their date short, well frustratingly it hadn't exactly been a short date but then again usually when Blair was out with him she rarely made it home before 2am. The girls were constantly covering for her with Mrs G and more than once Jo had had to work in the shop alone to make up for Blair's absence. It was yet another reason that Jo detested him. She didn't trust him. Luckily Tootie and Nat were still out at the movies, though if she didn't get a move on Jo wouldn't be out of there before they returned either. She cursed herself for not having had the fore thought to have left earlier but she had wanted so much to spend some time with Blair before the race. Just in case. It was a superstitious thing; she had to make sure that she spent at least half an hour with Blair before any race she undertook. It was something that had started ever since she had arrived at Eastland. Before the first ever race she had gone to in Peekskill, granted it had been a completely legal dirt bike race but it was still a race, she had been forced to spend time with Blair cleaning up the kitchen as part of their enforced responsibilities after the Chug a Lug escapade. She had left half an hour later and creamed her opponents returning with a small engraved medal which had taken pride of place next to her bed ever since. Blair, despite how infuriating she could be, had been Jo's lucky charm ever since even if Jo had never actually told her that she was.

Jo glanced at the clock. Buzz would be here any minute. They had to get to the bridge before Brock, that way she could be sure he wasn't about to pull a fast one. She was about to open the window when something made her stop. She glanced over to Blair who was snuggled into her pillow, romance novel now lying across her chest. She looked adorable. This was Jo's chance to split before anyone noticed, she wasn't sure what possessed her but instead of opening the window she walked towards her roommate and stood by the bed for a second before placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead. To her credit if Blair, who stirred at the soft kiss, was surprised by the unusual display of affection she didn't show it. Instead she looked sleepily up into green eyes expectantly as if Jo were about to reveal the secrets of the universe. Instead Jo smiled, an odd smile, like one Blair had never seen before and headed back to the window pulling it open and leaning out. A loud owl like whistle below signalled that it was time, Buzz was waiting at the foot of the large oak tree which stood outside their window. Jo whistled back in acknowledgement before climbing out.

'Jo?'

'I'll be back in a coupla hours Blair. Cover for me?'

'Be careful Jo…'

'Always…see ya later Princess…'

Blair watched her in a dazed state as she hopped out of the window, helmet in hand, and expertly onto the tree as she had so many times before. Buzz was waiting underneath the tree, looking impatient; he was breaking a curfew of his own to do this. Still Jo had been one of his best pals since their days in the Bronx; he would always have her back just like she had always had his. She jumped from the tree and they made their way stealthily to the garage, she opened it as quietly as possible wheeling her beloved Kawasaki into the street next to Buzz' Chopper. The two mounted their respective bikes carefully before speeding off towards the bridge.

**…**

Lady luck is on their side and they manage to arrive at the bridge before Brock. Jo liked to make sure that she was early for a race. Granted it had been a long time since she'd been involved in street racing of any description, not since before she'd arrived at Eastland. In fact her very last street race had been the night before her arrival. It had been a triumph and she had never intended for it to be her last. Truthfully she had figured she'd be expelled before the end of her first week. She had even bragged that she'd be sent home after her first day. She would have been too if it hadn't been for Mrs G, she hadn't counted on the woman who was now a second mother to her sticking her neck out for them all. With Mrs G having done all of that Jo had known that her street racing days were over. Even with that though she wasn't worried about losing this one, she'd done enough legal racing over her years at Eastland and the short time she'd been at Langley respectively to know she was one of the best. She hadn't seen Brock Worthington on the circuit but that was the whole point – he could probably hold his own but there was no way he'd be used to the aggressive style needed in such a situation. Besides with Buzz as her second there was nothing to worry about – he'd make sure BW the zillionth played by the rules. She doubted the rules would be too heavy anyway; they just had a little wager to settle.

'Worthington's late.' Buzz announced as he checked his watch for the tenth time

'He'll be here. He's just tryin to psyche me out…'

'It workin?'

'Whaddya think?'

Buzz held his hands in the air in mock surrender, he knew better than to push his pal when she was getting ready for a race. Instead he contented himself with lighting a cigarette and leaning against his own bike. He didn't even bother offering one to Jo, at one time he would have without hesitation but since she'd gone to Eastland she'd stopped smoking almost immediately and he respected that. It was probably for the best anyway since those health campaigners were always going on about it.

'I don't think he's gonna show up…'

'Buzz, will ya relax. Of course he's gonna show.'

She was proven right when two Harleys pulled up next to them. Brock, clad in the latest in designer safety gear was flanked by his friend and apparent second Ray Kingston III. Killing their engines and settling they removed their helmets waiting for Jo and Buzz to make their move.

'You're late.'

'Had some things I needed to take care of. What's the hurry?'

'I ain't got all night. Besides when the movie ends there'll be cops all over the damn place.'

The drive in movie theatre was a few streets along holding a movie marathon which was expected to last well into the early hours. On a Saturday night, even in a town like Peekskill, the late show brought patrol cops out of the woodwork. It was where all the teens and young adults hung out – as far as the cops were concerned that marked it out as a possible trouble making spot. Especially where underage drinking was concerned, everyone knew that people sneaked beer in there; it was practically a rite of passage.

'Fair enough. What's our route?'

Buzz flicked his cigarette away and pulled a rolled up street map out of his inside pocket holding it into the streetlight for Ray and Brock to see. The route was simple, it wouldn't take long for them to complete the circuit and end up back at the bridge. Brock looked to Ray who nodded his agreement with Buzz' choice of route. As was their custom Buzz and Jo took a last inventory of her bike before Jo turned to Brock and shook his hand, she may hate the guy but her sportsmanship wouldn't allow her to race without acknowledging him. Buzz made sure her helmet was secure before giving her the thumbs up. They were a well-oiled machine despite the years it had been since either of them had raced. The familiar routine came flooding back. Jo found it comforting, Ray and Brock watched in awe before realising that they'd best get their own act together.

'Remember, if the cops show all bets are off.' Buzz warned them 'You get your asses' outta here and don't look back…'

With that Buzz took off his jacket to use as a makeshift starting flag. It was cold out and it looked like it might rain but that didn't matter. Jo would win this thing and they'd be home and dry before the weather changed he was sure of that. He looked to Ray, waiting for an acknowledgement that Brock was ready to go. Ray gave a slight, almost imperceptible nod of his head and it was on, with a wave of his jacket Jo and Brock surged forward in unison, a blaze of motor oil, screeching tyres and burning rubber…

Jo was in her element as they reached the far side of the bridge, the adrenaline pumping through her body making her feel intensely alive as she moved as one with her bike. She knew she had this in the bag, Brock moved awkwardly compared to her. His bike may be newer, it may be more expensive but she was the better rider. In street races that's what counted. She'd come up against better than him in the past and she'd never lost. Well only once but that had been against Jesse and it didn't count. It had been her first race. Unlike back in the Bronx the roads were surprisingly quiet. They had deliberately chosen the winding country roads that surrounded Langley rather than the more suburban areas of Peekskill figuring they would avoid the majority of the traffic and therefore have a better chance at an uninterrupted race. There would be less chance of cops too. Brock was starting to surge forward just a little but Jo wasn't concerned, she'd predicted as much and knew she would easily over take him on the next turn.

In order to get to the next turn they had to go past the rear of the Langley student union. It wouldn't be so quiet and they would probably attract some attention. That wasn't a concern for Jo either; she was used to racing in front of crowds. It was cold out so she doubted there would be many in the rear parking lot anyway, a few smokers and some students getting busy in the backseat were the most likely candidates, no one that was likely to call up the Dean and make any kind of complaint about the noise. As they neared the corner, just before the union Jo sped up, making light work of overtaking Brock who had started to slow up seeing the union coming into focus. It had been the window of opportunity that Jo had waited for and she powered ahead of him, putting a good few lengths between them. The few students in the car park could just be heard over the roar of the engines as they cheered.

All Jo had to do was pass the lake, feel her way through the winding road and then take another turn towards the bridge. If she could keep her lead which was now pretty solid then she'd win easily just as she had thought she would. Brock was gaining ground all the time though, now that they were passing trees and not buildings his confidence seemed to be growing. For the first time in the whole race Jo was starting to think that he had a shot. Perhaps she had misjudged him; he seemed to know how to handle himself anyway. She was determined however that she wasn't going to let him win, the wind whistled past and the rain was suddenly starting to pour but there was no way she was going to lose now, they were almost at the bridge, almost to the end. She was ahead and she knew she could win; all she had to do was focus. She could feel Brock coming up behind her, hear the roar of his engine and even sense his determination. She just had to time this right, once they were on the straight road of the bridge she could accelerate that final bit, she had been holding back while they were on the winding roads of the countryside but now that was about to change.

Finally hitting the straightest part of the road and getting level with the bridge both she and Brock let loose with everything they had, he was almost level with her but she kept the nose of her bike just that little bit ahead. She was almost home free; she could see Buzz in the distance. There was no way she was going to lose tonight and they both knew it. The rain was hitting against her helmet now, the road was becoming more slippery with each movement of their tyres, yet both of them were determined. Jo could feel the rain running down the collar of her leather jacket, her jeans were soaked already and her gloves were losing their grip slightly. Brock wouldn't be as badly affected by the weather she knew – he had much better designed clothing for it but it was only going to be a matter of moments and it would be over. She could see Buzz, he and Ray were both on their feet now whooping and hollering as they approached the last few feet. At the last minute she catches sight of it as Brock's bike slips slightly almost knocking Jo to the ground. She doesn't even have time to wonder why he was so close to her. Managing to regain control and her lead just about the danger is suddenly very real, there's nothing she can do as Brock uses his weight to push into the side of her Kawasaki sending her into a spin which knocks her into a terrifying skid, ending with a deafening impact with the bridge railing. Buzz is immediately by her side, removing her helmet and checking her over for any sign of injury. It's over.

'Jo! Pal? Speak to me…'

'There ain't nothing… wrong wit me Buzz… just lemme up eh?'

Buzz shakes his head in response, not trusting his voice to work as he can see her biting back tears of pain. Jo realises she's lucky, somehow knows there's nothing broken but her skin feels on fire beneath her clothes, her head aches more than it ever has and she can taste blood in her mouth, she must have bitten her lip or something. It's hard to motivate herself to stand, she knows how much pain that will cause so instead she remains on the ground.

'Pal…you're bleedin, I gotta get ya to hospital…'

'Did I win?' her words are uncertain, as if perhaps her recollection of moments before is no longer accurate.

When Buzz remains silent it occurs to her that Brock pulled that stunt on purpose, but for now she's in too much agony to confront him about it. She turns her head enough to see Brock and Ray standing close by, uncertainty in their posture. Brock has his helmet off now his expression is nothing short of fear, she feels some satisfaction as he smoothes his hand through his dark hair and she sees his hand shaking. Her original suspicion that he hit her purposely begins to subside slightly, for now at any rate. It's so hard to concentrate on anything right now. Come the morning she knows she'll be rethinking her assessment of the situation. She reaches up her hand to Buzz who reluctantly helps her up and manages to make it look much less arduous for her than it in fact is. She winces at the effort, dizziness hits as does a wave of impossible nausea, and there's no hiding the fresh blood mixed with rain that has seeped through her now ripped blue jeans. The rain is so heavy that it's wiping the blood from her lip which has already started to swell. There'll be no hiding her injuries when she gets home. If Buzz weren't holding her up right now she knows that Worthington would not be standing never mind speaking to her.

'Will you be alright Jo?' his baritone voice is full of false concern

'Yeah…I'll be fine.' It occurs to her she should ask if he's alright too, since they're playing charades, but she can't bring herself to.

'I'm sorry…I…' again the false tone rings through.

'Don't sweat it Worthington, I've had worse…' this said through clenched teeth but almost convincing.

Her tone forces him to cut back on the false words of regret and sympathy. With a final look of concern Brock reluctantly picks up his bike leaving with Ray who has remained in stunned silence the entire time. With them gone Jo allows herself to lean more heavily on Buzz, he lowers her to the concrete kerb, concern etched deeply in his handsome face.

'We should get ya ta the hospital kid…'

'I ain't goin ta the hospital…Just gotta get home before Mrs G…misses me…'

'You ain't gonna be OK to ride'

Jo gives her friend a look which says exactly what she thinks of that 'unhelpful' statement before snatching her helmet from the ground and upon the third attempt picking up her bike. On wobbly legs she inspects it for damage carefully, it's going to take some work to get it back in shape but it's still good to go. The paint work is scratched to hell and she knows that she'll need to replace the front wheel but it's drivable, everything else can wait.


	2. Pride and Glory

**AN: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed/followed/checked out and read so far it really means a lot to me that folks think I'm doing a good job. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Once again this chapter is unbeta'd so mistakes are my own and I'll change them as I find them. Any comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

_**Some glory in their birth, some in their skill,  
Some in their wealth, some in their bodies' force,**__**  
**__**Some in their garments, though new-fangled ill,  
Some in their **__**hawks**__** and hounds, some in their horse;**_

William Shakespeare _**Sonnet 91**_ written between 1588 and 1592 approx.

**Chapter 2: Pride and Glory**

When she and Buzz finally arrive back at the house, having had to stop every few minutes thanks to her damned nausea and embarrassingly having to vomit in some hedge halfway home, she kills the engine and limps the Kawasaki back into the garage, hoping that Mrs G hasn't heard them coming up the street. Buzz, knowing that climbing up the tree is going to be a tall order for Jo, climbs up himself in order to try and get one of the girls' attention. Not wishing to alarm them he sits on the thickest branch nearest the window and having no other option whistles as he did only hours before, he realises he could knock the window but his hope is that Blair is still awake, if she is she'll recognise the signal and hopefully be able to talk Jo into a trip to the emergency room. God knows that he's tried but as usual she won't listen to him. She's stubborn as Hell when she's injured, always has been even when they were kids hanging around the neighbourhood playing stickball and stealing packets of gum from the corner store. Fortune favours him and somehow Blair is the only one to come to the window without waking up the other two. He is relieved that the younger girls haven't stirred, Jo would really be pissed with him if they got wind of what happened tonight and he feels bad enough as it is. He was her second and he let her down. By the time Jo has finished stowing her bike Blair has dressed and discretely sneaked downstairs opening the internal door leading into the garage from the pantry. Buzz appears at the main door of the garage and pulls Jo into a gentle hug.

'You sure you're OK?'

'How many times I gotta tell ya?'

'Just wanna be sure…'

He hugs her again before waving to Blair; he's always had a soft spot for the blonde and knows she'll take good care of Jo, and heading back into the storm filled night, leaving Jo to feel the silent wrath of Princess Warner. Despite the lateness of the hour Blair doesn't look as though she's had much sleep, in fact if she hadn't had to change to come downstairs anyone would think she hadn't been to sleep at all tonight. To her credit Blair doesn't erupt, she takes Jo by the hand leading her gingerly into the house. The main expression on her face being one of extreme concern and anxiousness as she takes in the extent of her roommate's injuries. Jo sits while Blair fusses filling up the kitchen sink with hot water along with some unnameable remedy to take the infection out of the many cuts and grazes that Jo knows have formed over her left side. She refuses to think about how bad her injuries most likely are – the flaming hot pains shooting through the left side of her body are a pretty clear indication, as is the blood staining her jeans, but stubbornly she's certain she's had worse. Blair insists on caring for her bloody, swollen lip first. Knowing that there is little she can do for Jo's more serious injuries but needing to do something, anything to make it easier on her best friend before she can even contemplate persuading her to go to hospital. If Buzz hadn't vaguely explained the situation it would appear as if Jo had been in some sort of fight. A very serious fight, one which she never stood a chance of winning but fought valiantly nevertheless.

'I can't believe you were so stupid…' the blonde's voice is a disbelieving whisper with more power than the most furious shouts and Jo flinches a little at the tone.

'I'll be fine in the mornin Blair…'

'You could have been killed…'

'I know…' and it's the truth. The moment her bike skidded she had known she was done for, an image of Blair her only comfort as she careered towards oblivion.

'I was so worried Joey… when you didn't come home I really thought…'

Jo stills Blair's hand with her own and gazes into deep brown eyes, the golden flecks mesmerising in their intensity. How can one woman's eyes be so hypnotic? In this dazed state it is tempting to lean forward and capture precious lips, Jo blinks trying to stop the rush of emotion before it starts, the last thing she can afford to do is indulge in some stupid fantasy even if kissing Blair is never far from her mind these days, knowing that when Blair realises who she was racing tonight the blonde's tender concern will be replaced by a siren's fury is enough to force Jo to show a little decorum. She laughs inwardly at that thought process – a Young Diablo with 'decorum' who'd believe that?

'Jo...'

'I ain't goin ta the hospital Blair…'

'Please…' a whispered plea.

Jo is unable to deny her anything and so she reluctantly agrees. Blair pulls the plug in the sink allowing the water, which has only just started to fill with any depth, to drain. A loud gargling sound reminds Jo absently that she promised Mrs G she'd fix it and she makes a mental note to get on that first thing tomorrow, if she can convince the older woman that she's perfectly capable of dealing with it in her current state that is. The two friends struggle into the sitting room where Blair insists on leaving a note for Mrs Garret 'she'll worry otherwise', Jo doesn't bother pointing out that their friend and caretaker is going to be worried to the point of distraction anyway and instead leans awkwardly against the wooden banister, favouring her right side as much as she can. Within minutes Blair is ready to go and she hooks her arm around her roommate's waist allowing Jo to lean fully against her for support as she leads her out to the garage and into her Porsche.

Somewhere along the way Jo realises that the leather seat she is sitting on is ruined with her blood, the state of the upholstery seems to be the farthest thing from Blair's mind but Jo makes another silent promise that she'll pay for the damage caused. She knows on some level that this is ridiculous. Blair is not going to make her fork out money to pay for the damage when she can't help the state of her injuries but in her mind that makes it all the more important. Apart from anything else it's her own fault that she's in the state she's in and Blair shouldn't have to suffer because of her stupidity. Money may be tight, it'll cost the earth twice over, but she'll do whatever it takes to make sure Blair's pride and joy is back in shape. Even if she has to reupholster the seat on her own. Who knows maybe her uncle Sal can help her track down a decent supplier? The man is surprisingly well connected for a gas station owner based in New Jersey. On second thoughts maybe not so surprisingly…

Blair is unusually quiet and pensive as she drives, Jo notes that she glances in her direction every few moments 'probably checking I'm still conscious' she muses. Through her fuddled brain and increasing nausea Jo finds herself smiling inwardly – this is the longest they have spent alone together since Brock appeared on the scene. Sure it's not under great circumstances and the consequences of tonight's recklessness will no doubt make themselves known by sun up but for now Jo contents herself in the knowledge that she has Blair. It may not be in the way she wants, it will most likely never be in that way, it doesn't mean a thing though. When it comes down to it Blair cares about her, that's enough for now.

Upon arriving at the emergency room Blair is a terrifyingly overwhelming whirlwind of activity. The meek silence that punctuated their journey now becomes a military operation. Doctors, many of whom seem to be on a first name basis with the Warner heiress, appear from nowhere and Jo finds herself thoroughly pulled and prodded before being thrown, as carefully as possible when she's protesting that is, into a wheel chair, ushered through a set of swing doors and into an elevator. Blair follows closely behind barking orders to the medics and offering whispered words of comfort to Jo. It is the most surreal situation that Jo Polniaczek has ever been in. Even more surreal than when she got locked in the bathroom of old Mrs Hansel's apartment, holding a small bucket of fertiliser stolen from the school greenhouse and a bag of marbles, that time she was playing truth or dare with her cousin Paulie… She briefly wonders if this is all some sort of dream and she'll wake up on the couch back at the house listening to Blair talking enthusiastically about her latest date with Mr Bloody Perfect. She realises she's in real trouble when she decides that she'd rather be here than listening to tales of Brock the zillionth.

Several blood tests and an agony of stitches later Jo is under no illusion that she's dreaming. If she were dreaming it would be an altogether more pleasant scenario, after all Blair is with her, and her mind wouldn't be so frazzled. She's had enough concussions in her life to have known from the moment she tried to sit up on the cold, wet tarmac of the Peekskill Bridge that she was suffering from a rather serious one. She didn't want her pride to reveal that fact to anyone at that race; she couldn't give Worthington the satisfaction. It was bad enough that he could see her very visible injuries. In truth more so than any physical injury her pride hurts. She expected Worthington to play fair, she isn't sure why – it was a street race and people rarely played fair when it came to money especially if they had it to begin with – she was an idiot to let her guard down with him. She's been mentally kicking herself all night for allowing her instincts to become so dull recently that she would trust such an ass. He's the kind of guy who hates to lose and if he hadn't knocked her off the track that's what would have happened. She had been so close to the finish…there is no way she's paying him the fifty bucks. Not now. He crossed the line and if he wants the money he can go take a head dive over the bridge in question. The question remains – how is she going to handle it the next time he shows up at the house? She is in no condition to give that a satisfactory answer though.

The bustle of activity finally ends and Jo is left alone. Alone except for Blair who seems reluctant to leave her side. The blonde takes hold of her right hand and begins to massage it in a comforting gesture while brushing a strand of dark hair from her face. If Jo didn't know better she'd be enjoying the touch of her debutante beauty. You take what you can get right? As it stands she can't afford to enjoy it too much, it doesn't mean anything to Blair. She concedes that that isn't fair. It simply doesn't mean the same to Blair as it does to her. Come the harsh light of day Blair will be gone, back into the arms of that loser Worthington and Jo will be left biding her time until her princess storms back in fury having discovered the whole story.

'You have to stay here tonight Jo. Just to be safe, I'll stay with you…'

'You don't havta Princess…'

'I want to…'

Jo finds that for once she doesn't have the strength to argue, instead she allows herself to enjoy the feeling of Blair's hand in hers, so much softer than her own which are rougher and calloused after years of manual work. Perhaps the agony is worth it just to relish such a moment of bliss. It doesn't take long for her to drift off to a pain killer induced sleep, as she does so though Blair keeps a gentle hold of her hand, offering comfort to her closest, most trusted friend.

**…**

Hours later Jo awakes to find that Blair is gone, replaced by a very anxious Mrs Garrett who looks as though she's considering whether or not to kill her wayward delinquent. For now she settles on pulling her young charge into a relieved hug. Jo knows that the berating will come much later, away from the hospital ward, and that whatever punishment Mrs G cooks up is more than she deserves for letting her down so badly. She doubts that fixing the kitchen sink is going to cover this one. Jo only hopes that the woman she considers a mother doesn't know that she was racing at the time of the 'accident', Blair hadn't said whether she would tell the truth, or the truth as far as she knows it, to their mentor. Then again it's not like talking was a priority last night.

'Oh Jo…What were you thinking riding in that storm?'

Not wanting to lie, Mrs G would only see through it anyway and she feels guilty enough, Jo shrugs rather than put voice to her reasons. The red head is visibly disappointed with this but for now she won't press the matter. That's what Jo is counting on. It will give her much more time to come up with a plausible explanation without resorting to lying. Omitting information isn't as bad, it's a survival trait.

'Where's Blair?' her voice is raspy and weaker than she expects.

'She went home a little while ago…'

Jo can't hide her disappointment that she awakened too late to see Blair but she manages to mask it within seconds, unwilling to answer questions at such an ungodly hour. She assumes it's ungodly, though in actual fact she hasn't a clue of the time of day or how long she has slept. For all she knows it could be Tuesday already. Besides with the medication they gave her last night she just may confess her sins and that would open an entire world of trouble.

'When can I get outta here Mrs G?' Clearer now, more focused.

'As soon as the Doctor gives you the all clear.' Mrs G says reassuringly 'You gave us all quite a scare, especially Blair…she was in tears when I arrived…'

Jo swallows hard at that piece of information, the last thing she wants is to bring any of her friends pain especially Blair. Never Blair. The ever growing guilt she feels makes her want to vomit again but she controls herself coughing instead and wiping an uncooperative tear from her eye. Her emotions are all over the place and it irks her. She hates being so open and vulnerable, even with Mrs G.

'She OK?'

'She will be.'

'Mrs G…I'm sorry…I didn't…'

The compassionate woman before her merely pats her hand in reassurance. She knows that whatever Jo meant to do hurting them isn't it. It's a conversation for another time, one to add to her list of many necessary conversations that have been waiting for an opportune moment. This particular conversation seems more vital than any other but it must wait for a time when Jo has recovered enough to be able to communicate the emotions that are so clear in her emerald eyes. Jo has never been good at hiding her feelings despite her 'tough girl from the Bronx' persona, she often wears her heart on her sleeve and it has gotten her into trouble more than once. Mrs Garrett prides herself on knowing her girls well and she can read each of them like an old and much loved book. Jo will come to her eventually and when she does she'll be ready with unlimited patience, wisdom and her famous strudel just as she always is.

There's nothing further to say for now and so Jo closes her eyes noting with some relief that she neither feels nauseas nor has a headache. Meaning the urge to vomit earlier stemmed solely from her guilty conscience and not any physical symptom. She runs her tongue over her lower lip noting the swelling and tasting a slight hint of the metallic where the fresh injury lies. Absently she wonders if Mrs G has brought her toothbrush. She offers up a silent prayer that she was wearing her helmet last night; there was a time back in the Bronx when she wouldn't have just to psyche out her opponent, dare them to cross her. At least she's more mature than that now, the impact would have been fatal otherwise she's sure of it. Her jealousy almost cost the ultimate price, despite this she finds that she isn't over it. Thinking about Blair with that dirty no good son of a…even in thought she finds herself censoring her language in front of Mrs G. Some day soon she's seriously got to factor in a return to the Bronx or head to Jersey…before she goes completely soft! If only Jesse and the others could see her now!

'Are the others comin later?'

Mrs Garrett is nobody's fool. She understands the real question immediately but she allows her charge to believe that she's missed the subtle undertone.

'Natalie and Tootie were here earlier, I sent them home with Blair. You'll be out of here before the next visiting hour I think though…'

Jo seems satisfied with that answer. Blair may not be coming back to visit but that doesn't mean she won't see her before the day is out. Only to thank her of course, nothing more 'just keep it together Polniaczek.' It's not like she _needs_ to see her, she just wants to make sure the blonde knows she appreciates everything she did for her last night. Knowing her luck though Brock the zillionth will be at the house, angling to take Blair out and what's worse is Blair will go, as soon as she sees that Jo is home it'll be like nothing's happened. The thought leaves a bitter feeling in the pit of her stomach but if that's the case there's not a goddamned thing she can do about it and what's worse is Worthington knows that. If she lets slip what he did then she'll have to come clean about the challenge she issued, the bet…and other things that she really doesn't want to dwell on. No for now if he's there she's going to have to make nice with him until she can get him on his own. Then the gloves come off. When that happens, and it will, God himself will not be able to hold her back.

**…**

In the early hours of the afternoon Jo is finally given the all clear and allowed home. Mrs Garrett insists on wheeling her out to the car park in the same wheel chair that Blair forced her to use when they first arrived. Jo protests loudly but once again the words fall on deaf ears and she has little choice but to relent much to her chagrin. Thankfully she convinces Mrs G to leave the damn thing in the hospital; the bill is going to be bad enough without her having to pay for that contraption too. Mrs G is a safe, dependable driver and while there are no thrills in the journey somehow Jo is comforted by that. She'll have enough 'excitement' to contend with when they get home she's sure of it.

When she arrives home she is enveloped in a an all-consuming hug by her two younger roommates who have no qualms with interrogating her before she even makes it through the door. She laughs off their questions while promising to fill them in later and reluctantly they stop with their well-planned interrogation. Jo, now able to walk a little better, makes her way over to the couch and throws herself down while Mrs G offers to make everyone coffee leaving her girls in the sitting room alone.

For the first time since she arrived home Jo takes in her surroundings and notes that Blair is nowhere to be seen. The disappointment she feels is more painful than her injuries but she refuses to show it.

'The Princess around?'

'She's upstairs, want me to go get her?' Tootie is energetic and eager to help her older roommate.

'Don't worry about it; if she's busy I don't wanna disturb her…'

Before either of the younger girls is able to respond Blair's voice is heard as she descends the stairs. It is a siren's song to Jo who finds she cannot tear her eyes from her as she descends the staircase with elegance. She looks tired, really tired and Jo feels another wave of guilt settle within her as she realises that the blonde's sleeplessness is all her doing. How much guilt is it possible for one person to feel before they explode or confess? Perhaps that question would be better placed in the direction of a higher power, one that understands the nature of the human condition in all its imperfection…

'How are you feeling Jo?'

'Good, thanks to you Princess…'

Jo blushes a little at the admission. She hates having to rely on others and it's always awkward for her when she has to then thank them. Like when a crazy aunt knits you a scarf that's so bright and garish it'll stop traffic for Christmas but then you have to go over to her house and thank her because she's a sweet old lady and she means well. Some part of her, the part of her heart that still lives in the Bronx hates that she can't always be self-reliant. Since she moved to Peekskill she's found that more than once she's relied on others to help her in a jam. Ever since the first day in fact, it seems to have set a precedent for the rest of her life. One that she hopes she'll be able to break – she doesn't want to go back to being the hardened, deeply distrustful Young Diablo that she once was but she doesn't want to spend her life waiting for others either. It's a balancing act that sometimes she finds hard to negotiate. One day, in the near future, she'll get the balance right.

'I'm glad you're going to be alright.'

'Thanks for stickin with me, even when ya didn't have ta.'

This time it's Blair who blushes, just a little. Jo notices how cute it makes her look and once more is forced to shake herself out of those thoughts. It's getting more and more difficult to not take the stunning woman in her arms and kiss her breathless. The presence of their roommates and the arrival of Mrs Garrett with the coffee put an end to this 'moment' before Jo can throw herself from the couch and do something reckless. She thanks her lucky stars for that. Her luck however runs out when a loud knock on the front door causes everyone to pause as Blair flies eagerly to answer it as usual. Jo's blood turns to fire and ice when none other than Mr Perfect himself is ushered into the sitting room, a wide smile on his face as Blair kisses his cheek in enthusiastic greeting.

'I heard you had an accident Polniaczek, came to check you're alright'

In that moment and with an almost superhuman strength Jo throws herself from her seat, over the back of the couch and across the desk in sudden fury. Her tangible anger is once again blazing; white hot and the others are stunned by her sudden change in demeanour. This confusion is compounded when she squares up to Worthington, ignoring the pain her movement has brought … so much for cool…


	3. The Danger of a Dragon's Wrath

**AN: Thanks once again to those of you who have taken time to read/review/follow or simply check out the story so far it really means a lot - especially since this is the first time I've tried writing extended chapters so thank you so much.**

**I've been a little uncertain of this chapter - mainly because it's not exactly as I thought it would be, but I actually like how it's turned out so I hope that you all do too.**

**I couldn't remember if there were any specific cakes/treats that the girls especially liked - except that there was an ep where they all had banana cake (Take my Finals Please) and Nat seemed to really like it so that's why it's her 'remedy' the others I just kinda made up as I was writing so if I'm wrong just let me know and I'll change them :)**

**Jaxx **

**Lear:**

**_Come not between the dragon and his wrath.__  
_**

**William Shakespeare's _King Lear_ written between April 1564 and April 1606.**

**Chapter 3: The Danger of a Dragon's Wrath**

The tension in the room is thick and unforgiving. Nobody moves as they stare in bewilderment at the unexpected confrontation before them. If Jo were to turn around she would see that both Natalie and Tootie are trembling, wondering what on earth is happening. Neither of them has seen Jo this riled up in a long time and the fact they never saw it coming is a source of immense fear for them both. If Jo were aware of the effect her actions is having on her two younger roommates then she would stop in a heartbeat – she considers them to be her little sisters and making them scared is something she would normally move heaven and earth to avoid. She considers herself to be the protector of her group of friends; she always has even on that first day when she didn't think she'd stay beyond the night. Mrs Garret, tray of coffee in hands, is powerless to do more than call a warning to Jo in an attempt to diffuse the situation before it gets more out of hand. Her warning however is unheeded; Jo is too far gone in her rage to care much what anyone else thinks. The world has shrunk, now there is only Worthington, Blair and her. All else is dust and air.

'What the Hell are you doing here?' she hisses, the pain of her sudden movement more evident in her tone than she would like.

Worthington is thoroughly shocked by the emphatically hostile reception; evidently he hadn't expected her to be feeling quite so energetic with the injuries that she had sustained the night before, but he remains focused matching her posture, daring her to make a move. He has the upper hand and that makes him smug.

'Blair told me you'd had an accident.'

'Since when are you concerned with my welfare?'

'Since you're my girl's best friend.' His reply is arrogant, knowing just how to twist the knife.

If there was any hope that Jo could have gotten her temper under control again without doing something irrational it disappears the moment she hears this statement. Somehow hearing Worthington referring to _her_ princess as _his_ girl is the final straw. The pain in her leg and torso is strong now, she suspects that she'll suffer for her sudden movements but right now that is the farthest thing from her mind. She steps a little closer to Worthington, staring him down, green eyes striking in their intensity.

'Ya got five seconds to get outta here on yer own steam.' There's no mistaking the tone, it is no empty threat and everyone in the room is well aware of it.

Mrs Garrett is the only one apart from Jo who can place the reasoning behind Brock Worthington's arrogance. She may not know what happened last night but she knows enough about human nature to recognise that Worthington is gloating, that he's deliberately baiting Jo. She's also pretty certain she knows why he's doing it, after all she knows her girls, and she knows Jo, maybe even better than Rose and Charlie Polniaczek do. It doesn't take a psychiatrist to figure out the logic for either of their behavior or the reasons behind their mutual hatred. She also realises that with the state Jo is in there will be no reasoning with the Bronx native, reason has effectively been shut down.

Mrs Garrett tries valiantly to stop Jo from making the move that she predicts a millisecond before it happens, placing the coffee tray onto the table in record time she moves towards Jo, too late to stop her as she lets fly with a perfectly aimed right hook causing a sudden and frightening silence to descend upon the sitting room. Everything moves in slow motion as the entire room waits for the echoing impact. It feels glorious to Jo as she lets fly with the punch, all of her hatred, anger and frustration let loose in one exhilarating move, the punch, when it lands will be the most satisfying she's ever thrown. In the split second it takes for her to release the blow everything becomes crystal, she is more aware of her surroundings, her hearing which had narrowed to block out everyone else is more acute and that's why she hears it - a strangled plea from Blair. The almost whisper causes Jo to hurriedly reevaluate the situation in its entirety, it almost comes too late but somehow she stops herself. Her fist stops a hairsbreadth from its intended target, much to Worthington's very visible relief. He understands the only reason he isn't on his ass right now is because of Blair. More specifically because Jo will do anything Blair asks of her. For moments Jo's fist hovers in midair just daring Worthington to try something, then she lowers her fist before furiously shoving him and stalking off into the garage leaving her friends struggling to comprehend what just happened. In her blind fury Jo completely misses the expression on Blair's face, a mixture of anger, relief and something else, more raw and undefined.

Jo paces the garage, anger still pounding her ears, causing her once more to feel a little deaf to everything around her. Her entire body feels aflame and she wants to punch something, anything as hard as she can, as many times as humanly possible. With nothing to hit she settles for the wall slamming her open hands against it in sheer rage. One of these days she's going to get a punch bag and set it up in here, she's been meaning to do it forever but somehow she's never gotten around to it. What she wouldn't give to be able to beat the hell out of one right now though. She can't believe she allowed herself to lose it like that. Equally she can't believe that Worthington has the nerve to turn up and pretend to make nice after what's happened. She's going to have some major explaining to do when she goes back into the house. Losing it like that in front of her friends, in front of Mrs. G…in front of Blair. That's the worst part. Losing it in front of Blair. The others she knows will understand, they'll most likely put it down to the stress of her injuries or the pain killers she's taking or the fact it was a full moon last Thursday! Blair on the other hand, she's more sensitive to Jo, she'll know there's something more to this. What's more if she hasn't already figured it out she'll want to know what's going on and Jo won't be able to lie to her. If nothing else Jo has never been one to deceive her friends. Her only sin has been one of omission and as she has already pondered recently, omission and lying is NOT the same thing. This mess is going to cost her. How can she explain it? Does she even need to? Is Worthington in there right now making up some twisted version of events in order to blacken her reputation and make her a much more villainous character than she is? Maybe she should just pack her bag and head home to the Bronx, if that pompous arrogant wannabe biker is in there shooting his mouth off nobody will understand the truth behind what just happened, not in a million lifetimes. Not even Natalie and empathy is something that girl excels at.

Part of her wishes she'd hit him, wiped that arrogant, self-absorbed grin off of his face permanently but Blair would never have forgiven her if she had. If that punch had landed then Brock Worthington would at the very least be nursing a bloody nose, she had felt as soon as she had made her move that it was going to be shattering, the kind of punch that puts a guy out cold instantly. The frightening thing is that the release that she felt was so amazing, so real that if she had just landed that one punch she's not sure she could ever have stopped. What does that make her? Does that mean that she's predisposed to violence? Is she the sort of person that people need to stay away from just in case she loses it completely? No, she doesn't think so after all if that were the case then she would be more prone to fits of violence and Jo hasn't lost her cool like this in a long time, sure she's argued with people even threatened them, mostly Blair in truth, but letting violence take hold of her like that is something she hasn't done in a long time.

Oddly the last person she can remember hitting, outside of the field hockey pitch or basketball court that is, is Blair. She flinches at the memory; it's too raw and awful to comprehend. It all stemmed from the fact that Blair's sister Meg had decided to become a Nun and when Jo announced the same ambition it had caused major friction between them. Mainly stemming from Blair's fervent belief that there is no God, it is the only time that Jo has ever raised her hand to her princess and despite the fact that she has apologised and been forgiven on more than one occasion it still gnaws at her when she thinks of it, knowing that she hurt the woman who even then she was falling in love with. It scares her that being around Blair makes her feel so strongly about everything, her emotions are in the command of the other woman and she doesn't even realise it. She hopes that Blair can forgive her for this one. Living without a kind word or gesture from the stunning debutante would be Jo's ultimate purgatory and nothing could ever release her from such torment, she doubts whether anyone would pray for her soul enough to even try. If Blair decides not to forgive her she's not sure what she'll do. It just doesn't bear thinking about.

Uncertain what to do but unready to return to the house Jo slides down the nearby wall into a sitting position on the floor, her head in her now aching hands. The smooth surface is cool against her back and relieves the pain she is feeling just enough to settle her. She wills herself not to cry. It won't change anything and she doesn't want to be caught by anyone who is foolhardy enough to try to coax her from her temporary sanctuary. At least she knows that whoever eventually comes to get her it won't be Blair. Most likely Mrs. G will appear in the next five minutes trying to talk some sense into her. Lord knows she needs to talk to someone, she wishes she'd had the courage to talk to Mrs. G before. Then again what was she supposed to say?

'_Hey Mrs. G, sorry I haven't fixed the sink, I'll get on that right away but first I need ya to whip up some strudel cos it turns out I'm in love with Blair and that's why I've just challenged her new boyfriend to an illegal street race. Don't worry about it though – I never lose these things…'._

Yeah that conversation would have gone spectacularly well! Talking would make living it harder. There were few secrets within the 'family' who occupied the home adjoining 'Edna's Edibles', that's the way it had always been. Of all of them Jo had always held the track record for keeping things hidden, disliking sharing her problems for fear of seeming weak. The only exception to that rule of silence has consistently been with Mrs. G. Jo could tell her older friend absolutely anything, even really personal private things, and it was always ok. There is never any form of judgement, no anger, simply understanding and often a reprimand for not having spoken up about the problem sooner. This time however Jo is scared, more scared than she has ever been, her problem isn't one that can be solved. Talking to Mrs. G and eating strudel is not going to make her fall out of love with Blair. Nor is it going to make Blair fall in love with her (if Mrs. G's strudel contained such magical properties Jo's problems would have been resolved years ago). Nothing would change but from the moment she told Mrs G how she really felt Jo knew she'd feel under intense scrutiny. Everything she did she felt would be questioned – what was her motive? It is an unjustifiable and uncalled for fear. Deep down in her heart of hearts she figures that talking to her mentor will help, if only in a sitting on the shrink's couch kind of way, but fear is irrational and as such cannot be conquered by logic. Even if that logic is sound. What if Mrs. G accidently tells Blair? Jo isn't sure she's willing to take the chance on that. The uncertainty, the strain of it all suddenly feels insurmountable and the tears she has been fighting against begin to flow, softly, silently but unstoppable. A creak alerts her that she is no longer alone. What now?

'Jo?'

Blair. Of all of the people who could have gone after her why did it have to be her? Jo didn't want Blair to see her like this. She'd see right through all of her bull. Why the hell was she still here anyway? She was supposed to be off with Brock the Zillionth speeding through town on the back of his Harley and eating in some fancy restaurant. Which brought the question – why wasn't she?

'Joey?'

Jo can't bring herself to look up, to acknowledge the blonde. Tears are still streaming her face, more so now than even a minute ago. Her body is wracking with silent sobs. Hoping against hope that Blair will just leave her to her grief. But she knows her friend better than that. Wordlessly Blair sits on the floor next to her, placing a surprisingly strong arm around her shoulders in comfort. The gesture is too much. It's more than she deserves. Confusion becomes a 'fight or flight' situation. She won't fight Blair; she can't so instead she tries to pull away from her. Blair however isn't one for giving in easily, wrapping her arm more tightly around the fiery brunette and pulling her closer.

'What's going on Jo? Tell me, please…'

'I can't Blair…'

'Of course you can. I'm your friend.'

'I know.'

'Then tell me…'

'I'm not in a position to do that Princess.'

'Why?'

'I'm…scared…'

This is something that Blair isn't expecting; Jo can feel that in the way she's suddenly pulled even closer, almost suffocatingly close. Jo has only admitted to being afraid to her on one previous occasion. The night before their finals at Eastland, and that wasn't the type of fear that was being expressed to her in the garage now. This fear is very real. It is tangible and Blair isn't sure what has caused it. Being held like this in the now dark garage is an odd mixture of comfort and terror for Jo. In this position she feels like she could tell Blair everything, and that she would stand by her. She almost does too. Finally relenting and turning her head to face Blair Jo's words die on her lips - there is a look in Blair's bright eyes, one Jo would do anything in her power to see again and instead of talking she finds herself tilting her head slightly, ever closer to Blair, their lips almost touching and she feels the blonde's breath as it mixes with her own… then the moment is shattered as Tootie and Natalie career into the garage at break neck speed… their sudden appearance forcing Blair instinctively to throw herself from Jo's reach. The expression on her face is unreadable, and Jo knows instantly that her only chance to feel the Warner heiress' lips on her own has been blown completely and irrevocably. In her heart she just knows they will never even speak of this moment again and she could kill her younger friends for their usual lack of timing. If Blair is going to give her the silent treatment, which inevitably she is going to do now, then Jo would rather have the memory of just one soft, sweet, kiss to see her through the torment.

'You're bleeding…' the uncharacteristically soft voice belonged to Natalie who gestures towards Jo.

'Jeez…'

Jo's t-shirt has a small patch of blood soaking through where her stitches had come loose during her vault over the couch. She hadn't even noticed it, neither had Blair whose brand new blouse had a small amount of Jo's blood on it. That was another bill she would have to pay…

'Come on Jo, you gotta talk to Mrs. Garrett!'

'Yeah, she'll make sure your stitches are ok…'

Tootie has already grabbed Jo's hand, forcing her to her feet in a rush. She tries to look back at Blair but her roommates are barreling her through the inner door and into the house. Had she been able to look back she may have noticed that Blair's eyes have filled with tears…

**…**

Hours later Jo finds that she is alone in the kitchen with Mrs Garrett. Natalie and Tootie are at Eastland helping with rehearsals for the upcoming show. Tootie has roped Blair into helping to paint the scenery and so the blonde happily agreed to drive them to the school and stay behind, thinking of it makes Jo smile – she knows just how much Blair enjoys painting, she also knows better than anyone else how much her friend misses being at Eastland even though she loves attending Langley. Blair once told her that the school was more to her than school – it was her home. At least one of them was getting a welcome distraction from Jo's earlier blunder. Blair hadn't even looked at her since she had almost kissed her. Even while the others were chatting loudly over dinner and debating in their usual boisterous manner Blair hadn't said a word. In fact she hadn't spoken much to anyone except to be polite. The others hadn't said anything but it was only a matter of time before they did. They were snoops after all, and they were brilliant at sniffing out information. It could be endearing sometimes but mostly it annoyed the heck out of Jo, mostly because much of their energy was perpetually focused on Blair…or worse her…or worse still both of them…

'I'm calling the Dean first thing tomorrow…'

'I'm not skipping class Mrs G…'

'You need to take time to heal Jo, the Dean will understand as will your tutors'

'I can't afford to fall behind…my scholarship…'

'You won't lose it for taking time off after a serious accident, and you won't fall behind, Blair will give you her notes from the classes you share and she'll pick up notes from your other tutors…'

'No she won't…' Jo feels hot tears springing to her eyes once again; she really needs to stop being so damned sappy,

Mrs Garrett smiles kindly and moves towards the pantry, then the fridge, this conversation calls for something more powerful than strudel and she cuts each of them a large slice of chocolate cake. Wordlessly she places the cake and a glass of soda in front of Jo before taking her own along with a cup of tea and sitting across from her. Jo is well aware that this act of kindness, which she desperately needs even if she will never acknowledge the fact, is the prelude to one of those deep and meaningful conversations that she and Mrs G have so often had. Sometimes over pot roast, sometimes strudel, and sometimes homemade popcorn when they are watching an old movie while the others are out but always it is a way for the red head to show just how much she cares. A fact that is never forgotten by any of her girls but which perhaps is taken for granted on occasion, until they are in crisis once more and need her good company and wise counsel.

Mrs Garrett always knows just which food will offer the most comfort at the right moment. She also knows exactly which will help cheer up each of her young friends. With Blair it is almost always carrot cake, something that the young blonde had been denied at home, first tried at Eastland and adored upon first taste during one particularly painful evening in autumn when her parents had broken their joint promise to attend parent's day. A heartbroken Blair had sobbed in her house mothers' arms long after her friends had left to meet their own parents. For Natalie it is always banana cake. Something that reminds the young woman of evenings with her family or picnics in the park while she and her father read classic literature, newspaper articles or medical journals together by the lake when they are on vacation. Mrs. Garrett had discovered this particular remedy during Natalie's darkest hour – the time she was attacked after the fancy dress party, when the young girl had finally found the courage to talk to Mrs. Garrett about the aftermath of that night somehow she had known that that particular cake was what was needed. Tootie's remedy is homemade ice cream, it didn't matter the flavour or time of day that's what the youngest of her charges needed at a time of crisis. She counted herself blessed that Tootie rarely needed a 'crisis talk', she was young enough to have never felt the sting of a first love or the anger of being let down by someone she trusted, with the exception of the time her brother had driven while drunk and crashed almost killing Blair, Natalie, Tootie and himself. It had been a brave decision on her part to call her father but afterwards she had felt much better for it. From then on Mrs. Garrett kept a seemingly endless supply of homemade ice cream from which she could choose should she need to. With Jo the remedy was normally strudel, but somehow Mrs. Garrett knew this is more serious even than the time she tried to elope with Eddie, it calls for drastic measures. Drastic measures mean chocolate cake, which Jo normally avoids because she knows the others will want to share and so it is a precious time when she gets a piece to herself.

'I don't know where to start Mrs G…'

'I find it's always easier to start at the beginning Jo, work your way through it…'

'It's a long story…'

'I've got all the time in the world honey; just take your time…'

'Promise you won't hate me?' Jo's voice sounds more like a child's

'Why would I hate you?' Then Mrs. G nods in understanding ' I promise Jo, nothing you could ever tell me would make me hate you.'

The sincerity in Mrs. G's voice is all that Jo needs and so she takes a deep breath as she finally begins to confess her story.

'It all started last year when my job at school fell through and I was secretly bunking with Blair…'


	4. Discretion or Valour?

**AN: Thank you so much to those of you who have read/reviewed/checked out and followed the story so far. It's great to know that there are people out there who are reading and enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. This chapter is actually the chapter that I originally started and so was meant to be the opening for the story with the rest being a kind of flashback but then I got the idea for 'Green Eyes and Motorbikes' and so this chapter was edited, rewritten and made into what it is now. The assignment mentioned herein is where the story gets its title and while I accept that most tutors would not ask this of their students I hope that you can suspend your disbelief enough to run with it. **

**Once again this is unbeta'd so mistakes are completely of my own making and will be fixed as I find them.**

**I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

**Jaxx**

**Falstaff**

**The better part of valour is discretion; in the which better part I  
have saved my life.**

**William Shakespeare's _Henry IV Part 1_ written 1596-1597**

**Chapter 4: Discretion or ****Valour****?**

By the time she awakes from a restless sleep the other girls are already gone. It is late morning and Jo curses inwardly that she has somehow slept so long. She really didn't want to miss any of her lectures, although it seems like a good thing that she missed Blair's departure at least it offers some small reprieve from the silent treatment. Upon her return from Eastland Blair had refused to even look in Jo's direction and after around half an hour Jo had reluctantly retreated to the safety of her bed, no one had questioned her about it, after all she was supposed to be taking it easy. Tootie and Nat had immediately rushed around trying to be 'helpful', it had been exhausting. Jo isn't used to others looking out for her and sympathy of any kind makes her feel vulnerable. It was kind of sweet that her friends were so caring, especially since she had convinced herself that they would no longer want to have anything to do with her after her show of temper that afternoon. Talking to Mrs. G had proven temporarily cathartic, but draining. Jo had recounted everything leading up to the moment when she suddenly realised that her feelings for Blair had changed beyond recognition, beyond to the race and the fall out thereof. Mrs. G as always had listened quietly and intently as Jo bared her soul in the most open and frank discussion that the young woman had ever had. It really wasn't in her nature to talk things through, there was nothing to talk about and in her neighbourhood you played your cards close. Weakness was something that could get you killed – you took your chance just walking out the door – and so Jo had for much of her life learned to keep things hidden.

Living in such close quarters with the other girls, and especially living with Mrs. G had given her a new perspective, allowed her to appreciate the importance of having a confidante, something that she had never really had in a 'family'sense. Her Ma was great and they loved each other but there was rarely the time for 'chats' about important issues and by the time there was Jo had always been too angry with the world to have them – especially when she ran with the Young Diablo's, joining them straight after her dad had left and becoming a more prominent member as soon as he had been sent inside for a robbery gone bad. The harsh reality was this: if it hadn't been for her scholarship to Eastland Jo would be a senior member of the gang now, her criminal record as long as she is tall and her future bleak indeed. Her relationship with her own mother had been strained for a long time before Rose Polniaczek had discovered that just maybe her daughter would have what it took to get a scholarship to Eastland. Realising that her family was starting to slip away Jo reluctantly agreed to try it. Taking the entrance exam had been Jo's way of letting her Ma know that she wanted things to be different, she didn't want to end up like so many of the people in her world. At the time there was nothing she craved more desperately than for her Ma to be proud of her. She never thought she'd make the grade to get into such a fancy school, but with a 98% on the entrance exam she finally knew what it was like for her mother to be proud of her. Really proud, not just obligatory pride either but _real_ pride, her Ma had faith in her, so much so that she was working two jobs, sometimes three, just to make sure that she could cover the costs of such a prestigious education. Their relationship had grown stronger in the years since, and they wrote to each other often but Jo didn't want to burden Rose with her problems – she had enough on her plate. Besides in recent times Jo's problems were likely to earn only the disapproval of her devoutly Catholic mother. Jo doesn't like the idea of having to face that again. She is a very different woman now to the hotheaded teenage girl she once was, even if sometimes old habits die hard. And so she is blessed that Mrs. G presents a comforting, non-judgemental presence in her life, someone who simply listens and understands that sometimes even a former Young Diablo is frightened of what the world around her might think.

Upon arriving in the kitchen Jo notices that Mrs G is baking in her usual frenzy. She receives a cheerful but muffled 'good morning' from within the oven and pours herself a tall glass of orange juice before taking it through to the sitting room. On her way past the dining table she notices something unusual which causes her to pause in contemplation – two tea plates resting nonchalantly, one of which holds a half-eaten slice of carrot cake. It isn't like Mrs. G to leave plates lying around and so she concludes that whoever was eating said cake it must have been impromptu or unexpected. Vaguely she thinks that perhaps there's something significant about it but her mind is too fuzzy to really be of any assistance in even pretending to remember and so she continues to the couch, throwing herself gently down taking a large gulp of juice and grabbing the TV remote to try and find something watchable. Settling on a cop show, a pretty dire one she quickly ascertains given the dialogue but when it's 11am on a week day you can't really expect anything decent to be on can you? Still it's mildly entertaining and she loves cop shows, even if they are crap ones. Her peace is shattered when Mrs. G appears from nowhere with her meds and a grilled cheese sandwich, chastising her for neither eating nor taking the tablets as soon as she awakened. The older red head waits patiently while Jo takes the tablets in an effort to make sure that she does indeed take them before reminding her exactly when she will have to take her next dose and breezing into the shop without so much as a by your leave causing Jo to shake her head as she takes a bite from the sandwich. Chewing thoughtfully a small smile forms on her lips in the wake of the older woman's departure, nothing has changed between them – even with her confessions last night Mrs. G. still cares about her. Sure she had thought that last night, but the cold light of day is something else and her heart is desperately relieved to realise that even with morning Mrs. G is treating her exactly the same. She even knows not to broach the subject of last night with her young friend, a fact for which Jo is extremely grateful. She still feels entirely too raw to deal with her emotions again.

With the cop show ending she decides to take a quick look at the sink she has been promising to fix before checking on her bike to see what can be done to bring her girl back into her best. She is almost inside the kitchen when a voice from inside warns her:

'Don't even think about touching that sink Jo Polniaczek…'

How the hell does she do that? Deciding to ignore the warning she takes a step across the threshold only to be shooed unceremoniously out of the kitchen. This is going to drive her nuts. She needs to do something and so she moves to go out to the garage only to be stopped in her tracks by the same voice:

'Leave the bike alone too Jo, you need to rest…'

Is she really so predictable? Yeah she must be, she's going to have to work on that.

'I gotta do somethin Mrs G!'

'Then watch TV or if you must, do something productive - study…'

Sighing Jo heads upstairs to her text books. She's not limping half as badly anymore and the pain killers have kicked in already. There really is no reason why she can't fix that sink, when Mrs. G is otherwise distracted she'll get right on it. There's no way Tootie or Nat will be able to stop her and Blair isn't even talking to her anyway. She wonders if the blonde will remain angry forever. She hopes not but the woman's capacity for a grudge is not something she has a huge amount of experience of, in the rough nature of the early years of their relationship it had always been her that pushed Blair away and not the other way around. Blair had always come through for her, even when it meant sticking by her instead of her childhood Park Avenue friends. Jo says a silent prayer that this will be no different. Maybe she could pass off their almost kiss as a reaction to her emotional distress caused by the accident and stress…like Blair would ever believe that!

Picking up her English lit folder she begins flicking through her notes – _The Renaissance: an Introduction_, she had been looking forward to that class all semester. Now she is standing in her room idly flicking through the course introduction while Blair is there enjoying the first lecture on the subject. Jo wishes she were there now, English has always been a subject she loved, particularly since she arrived in Peekskill. Her favourite teacher from Eastland – Gayle had taught her so much, had instilled within her a passion for words and language that had not faded despite the tragedy of losing her so suddenly. In fact the loss of someone so dear to her had spurred Jo on to greater heights instead. She sits on her bed and begins to read the course outline, unlike Blair (who has been spending so much time with Brock the Zillionth that she hasn't come close to reading half of their set text list) Jo has read a fair amount of the books already and so she begins flicking through her text book on _Renaissance Humanism_, figuring that at least then she will have done something to keep up with the class. It is important to Jo that she remains at least one step ahead of the others in her class, especially those from a particular background. As a scholarship student it is vital that she ensures that she shows her tutors, and those stuck up asses like Worthington, that she deserves to be here just as much as they do. It is her good fortune that she adores learning of all kinds, it is something she's good at, something she excels at and something which gives her a great deal of satisfaction. Her academic record is exemplary and she is determined to keep it that way.

Idly she realises that she's going to miss out on training tonight, and for the next few weeks at least. There's no way that Mrs. G will stand for her going to the pitch to practice and therefore no way she'll make it to the game on Saturday. No basketball either for the foreseeable. The thought makes her instantly restless, she loves playing field hockey, loves the speed, the skill, the unpredictability of it all and basketball, well it's just everything that she is. Her hopes of earning an athletic scholarship to match her academic one and therefore relieve some of the financial burden from her family are dashed by the fact that she may not be able to play until her stitches come out. Mind you some guys in the Olympics play even when they're injured, and ice hockey players always play through less serious injuries. Perhaps if she takes it easy for now by Saturday Mrs. G will relent.

**…**

Hours later Jo has done her best to memorise the basics of Renaissance Humanism and in honesty her head feels like it is about to explode. She hears the front door as it opens and then slams shut, well it's pretty clear who that's going to be and she braces herself. She's willing to bet her scholarship that within moments Blair will be up here, in her face arguing with her now that she knows the truth. If Langley College is anything like Eastland then Jo knows that it'll be all over campus that two motorcycles were racing past the student union on Saturday night, Blair already knows that she was one of the racers, if it is even hinted that the other biker was on a Harley then Jo is toast. Her suspicions are proven to be accurate when the bedroom door flies open slamming against the wall before a furious Blair flies into the room, closing the door swiftly behind. The tirade she is expecting doesn't come however, instead it is condensed into a single statement.

'I thought you were my friend Jo.'

It is a statement which slams hard and forces Jo to leap, as lightly as possible since she doesn't want to damage her stitches again, from her bed and cross the room in two strides coming face to face with Blair who simply stares at her angry, confused tears running down perfect cheeks. Jo reaches out her hands and places them on Blair's shoulders, the blonde shrugs off her touch and turns her back but Jo is insistent, turning her friend firmly but gently to face her.

'I am Blair, _Never_ doubt that…'

'Then why did you do it?'

'I never meant to hurt you Princess, I swear…'

'That's not what I asked you Joey…'

Jo is confused, how can she explain it without telling Blair about her true feelings? She really thought she would have more time before she would have to deal with it. She had hoped that she would never have to explain it. If only she had gone to Langley today she could have done something to stop Blair from hearing the relentless gossip, then she would have had time to explain in her own terms.

'What did Worthington tell you?'

'He told me that I should ask you about it…he had this strange expression on his face Jo. What's going on?'

'That sonofa…'

'Jo!'

Trust that weasel Worthington to leave it up to her to tell the whole sorry tale. What to say? She couldn't risk telling the truth, that would cost her Blair, but she couldn't lie either – if she did she would lose Blair eventually anyway, the blonde had psychic powers when it came to Jo's words. If Jo lied there was no way that she could ever hope to recover from it, Blair would never trust her again, and their trust looked to be on shaky ground right at the moment. Besides Jo was a woman of honour, a woman of her word, lying wasn't something that she did naturally.

'I was jealous Blair; I wanted to wipe that arrogant grin off his face, to show him that I could beat him…'

'Why Joey? What's so terrible about Brock?'

'I hate him Blair…Princess, he's…that is…' She was becoming flustered and she could see no way around it, she would have to lay her cards on the table…

Jo was saved once again by a fortuitous interruption in the shape of Mrs Garrett who had heard the slamming doors and made her way upstairs as soon as Nat and Tootie had arrived to mind the shop. She was flustered, worry etched on her face even as she tried to hide it.

'Blair? What's wrong?' it was clear the red head had rushed upstairs

'Mrs Garrett…I just had a bad day, that's all... everything's fine…'

Just like that Blair turned on her heel, tears still staining her cheeks and walked right past Mrs Garrett into the bathroom on the landing. Jo was astonished, not because of the conversation, though admittedly that wasn't ideal, but at the fact that even though Blair was obviously furious with her she had protected her. Blair was unaware that Mrs Garrett already knew about the race and so she had covered for Jo, she could easily have let it slip that the brunette had been involved in something so stupid. The fact that she didn't confused the hell out of Jo. Why did she protect her when she was so angry?

'She's still your friend Jo, no matter what she thinks of you right now…'

'She knows about the race Mrs G, she wanted to know why I…'

'Did you tell her?'

Jo shook her head, moving to sit at the nearby desk. It was all such a mess. She was never going to be able to fix it. She needed a miracle to get out of this one and those were in pretty short supply. Mrs G moved towards her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before smiling reassuringly and moving to the door.

'I'd best check on Blair…'

It was clear that the older woman was torn between staying to reassure Jo and going after Blair. In the end she went after Blair, she knew that the blonde did not deal well with emotional turmoil and if nothing else that's what she was facing now. Softly she closed the door behind her leaving Jo once again alone.

**…**

Even after dinner the next day, when she and Blair are clearing the table while the others take their turn taking out the garbage, it is painfully clear that the blonde's fury has reached Vesuvius levels, there's nothing in her demeanour to suggest it but Jo can see it in her eyes which are swirling brown pools of molten emotion. In fact Jo doubts whether her roommate is ever going to let it go. Granted it hadn't been her finest moment but she had never intended to hurt anyone, especially not Blair, even Princess Warner could see that surely? Jo had tried to apologise, though she still wasn't sure why she was the only one who needed to – it hadn't all been down to her and Worthington had proven to be worse when he deliberately caused her to crash. She wondered how Blair would react to that little piece of information, a fact she figured her friend was blissfully unaware of for the moment since she hadn't mentioned it. She was ripped from that thought when the blonde in question actually spoke to her.

'We were given our assignments for the Renaissance class today.'

Ah school, a nice neutral topic but at least Blair was talking to her and she didn't look like she was about to run off or attempt to kill her, always a good sign. Jo had to admire the fact that even though the debutante looked ready to explode she had enough manners and a sense of decorum so strong that she was able to control herself and be civil. It was something Jo never thought she'd be able to master.

'Yeah? How was the first class?' she asked trying to sound casual as she dried a plate

'You would have loved it Jo.' Blair's smile lit up her whole face briefly before darkening again 'I've got all of the notes for you. From your other classes too.'

'Thanks Blair, it means a lot to me …'

'I know it does.'

'So what's the assignment?'

Blair is suddenly uncharacteristically fidgety. Something which does not go unnoticed by Jo this assignment must be pretty big.

'It's worth 30% of our overall grade…'

'Jeez…'

'We're working in pairs, we were each randomly assigned partners only you and I were paired together automatically since Professor Harris knows we live together, anyway we've each been given a play and three key scenes to look at.'

'That doesn't sound so bad, what's our play?'

'Romeo and Juliet…'

That didn't sound so bad at all. In fact this assignment might be the best one she would do this year. Only Blair didn't seem too thrilled with the idea, most likely she had wanted to be paired with Brock the Zillionth; after all he was in their class too.

'Sounds good so far, I like Romeo and Juliet.'

'Yeah I do too, but…'

'But what?'

'We have to choose one scene to act in front of the class as part of our final presentation…'

'Oh…' crap this didn't sound good 'What are our key scenes?'

Blair couldn't look at her which only served to further concern Jo who up until this point had been quite happy about the assignment, it would mean spending more time with her friend and in relatively close proximity. In fact up until this moment the assignment had been looking pretty good.

'Romeo and Juliet's first meeting, the balcony scene…and their death scene' Blair was almost bashful as she looked anywhere but at her friend.

'Ya gotta be kiddin me?!'

Jo loved Shakespeare, she really did. She had been looking forward to this class since the beginning of the school year and had even enlisted the help of Mrs Garrett in order to get a head start over the other students, the older woman was brilliant at memorising and dissecting the soliloquys and had spent a considerable amount of time helping her to understand Macbeth's final speech only a few weeks before. Even Blair, who had been reluctant to take the class but needed it to make up her credits, had eventually joined them, started to relax and really enjoy the subtle nuances of the bard. Now however it seemed that taking this class had been the biggest mistake of their lives. It wasn't that Jo had suddenly developed a hatred for Renaissance lit, far from it – her thirst for knowledge and literature was as strong as ever, it was simply that this assignment had her on edge. It was the most stupid assignment that Jo could possibly imagine. It was exactly the type of assignment that some quack professor would choose just because they wanted to see their students sweat. OK that wasn't a fair assessment, Jo had known that Professor Harris was far from a typical tutor; he was more than a 'sit down and write notes' type and he really knew what he was talking about. The guy lived and breathed the Renaissance; it had been part of the reason that she had been looking forward to the course so much; Professor Harris had a flair for teaching in dramatic fashion and wanted to instil that flair into his students. Someone was playing a very cruel trick on Jo that was the only explanation she could come up with for how she had wound up being partnered with Blair for such an awkward assignment. That in itself wasn't so bad even now she was looking forward to spending time alone with her beautiful friend; it was the play that they had been saddled with, at random, that was the killer – _Romeo and Juliet_… then of course there were the three scenes they had to deal with. Someone out there had a sick sense of humour.

Being paired with Blair at any other point in time for any other assignment would have been fine, they could have gotten through easily – both women were too concerned about their GPA to allow their differences to stop them from succeeding. Besides up until the last few days they had been getting along great, better than they ever had in fact. Even with the everlasting presence of Brock the arrogant. Then Jo had gone and blown it, just like she had known she would. Sometimes she wished she had a better grasp of her own emotions. Just once she'd like to be able to think before she reacted when it came to Blair Warner.

'OK…well I guess we'll do the death scene then huh?'

'Why? You plannin on killin me?'

Choosing to ignore Jo's remark Blair tried to figure out a reason why the death scene seemed somehow less threatening than either of the other scenes.

'Umm it just seems like the one to go for, it's less loaded than the balcony scene and the other scene would technically involve us kissing…'

Jo didn't bother to point out that whatever scene they did if they were going to act it as it had been written then it would involve kissing at some point. They were just going to have to work around that, even if Jo would love to have an excuse to kiss Blair she wasn't about to embarrass either of them in front of an entire class of students. No way. If she was going to get the chance to kiss Blair Warner then it was going to be because both of them wanted to, not because they had to for some dumb assignment.

'Maybe we should ask for a different play…'

'I tried that, he wouldn't let us…nor would he allow us to choose a different partner. He's set it up so that each pair is a single gender – he thinks that way it will be slightly more true to the way plays were performed then…'

'But it was only men who acted in those days…'

'I pointed that out too…'

'What did he say?'

'He said if we didn't like the assignment we didn't have to do it…'

Reading between the lines Jo finished her thoughts for her – they could refuse to do the assignment but if they did that then they would fail the course and have to re-sit next year. If Jo failed the course then she would no longer meet the requirements for her scholarship and she'd be heading home to the Bronx, a failure forced to face everyone who was counting on her back home. She didn't want to be a College drop out. It would kill her Ma. How could she face her dad? At least the acting was only part of it, unless of course the other part was worse…

'Whadda we havta do for the other part?'

'A written analysis on the characters and how their relationship develops, explaining how it affects the entirety of the play…'

Phew, at least that wasn't so bad. They could make up marks on that part of the assignment. Perhaps they would be able to get through this after all. Then Blair looked directly into Jo's eyes and she felt her heart beat skyrocketing, oh man this was going to be tough…


	5. Blind Honour

**AN: Thank you all once again for reading/reviewing/checking out and following this story. It means a lot to me that you're sticking with me and enjoying the story, especially since I am loving writing it. Once again this chapter is unbeta'd so mistakes as always are of my own making and if you spot any be sure to let me know and I'll change them.**

**I will admit that I struggled a little with this chapter. It took a little while for me to decide where exactly I wanted to go with it. It's still not perfect but I quite like where it's ended up and I hope that you all do too. I felt it was time to up the ante and create major league tension and so that's what I hope to have achieved by the ending. **

**I chose the extracts from Romeo and Juliet carefully, to try and get the intensity of the scene without just using the entire thing which I felt would have slowed the action too much as such none of the longer soliloquys or speeches are complete. It is one of my favourite sequences from Shakespeare and somehow seemed to fit this story well. I do not own the copyright for any of Shakespeare's plays or indeed FOL as I have mentioned previously. I just love them both and hope that I do each justice.**

**Jaxx**

**...**

**Hamlet:**

'**Rightly to be great**

**Is to stir without great argument,**

**But greatly to find quarrel in a straw**

**When honour's at stake'**

**William Shakespeare's **_**Hamlet**_** written 1603 approx.**

**...**

**Chapter 5: Blind Honour**

It had been just over a week and Jo had so far managed to avoid 'rehearsals'. The written aspect of their assignment was coming along nicely in terms of research and she was more than happy to spend her free time working closely with Blair, they were getting along better than ever, yet each time the blonde broached the subject of starting to work on the acting side of things Jo clammed up. She wasn't much of an actor anyway, Tootie was the actress, Nat the comedienne, Blair was a true star with the voice of an angel…but Jo was none of those things. Sure she could sing a little, not that she would ever admit to that, and she played the piano amongst other things including the guitar (She and Buzz had even talked about forming their own rock band one day when they were back home, something they still occasionally joked about), but acting was another thing entirely. It was so far out of her comfort zone it made her feel trapped just thinking about it. Like being buried alive or drowning only somehow worse in every respect. A major reason for this was the simple fact that whichever scene they did it wouldn't require too much 'acting' on her part. To be honest she was more familiar with the play than Blair and she KNEW that the only scene they could perform without a million other people helping, something which inconveniently they were not actually allowed in this assignment anyway, was the 'Balcony scene'. That spelt TROUBLE as Tootie and Natalie would say. Unavoidable, unmitigated trouble as far as Jo was concerned.

For starters the raw love and passion so evident in the text of Shakespeare's play was something that would come much too easily to Jo. Blair knew Jo wasn't much of an actor, she would therefore realise within a short amount of time that she _wasn't_ acting. The fall-out from that realisation was something that Jo wasn't willing to think about, there were moments (like that night in the garage forever burned into her mind and heart) where she thought that maybe, just maybe Blair felt the same. Where she thought that if only she had the courage to confess her true feelings then everything would be sheer bliss, somehow working out in the greatest way possible. Like one of those old adventure movies her dad used to take her to when she was a kid, the hero always got the girl. Even Ivanhoe did in the end! Then reality hit and she would remember the truth, Blair Warner was simply the most unlikely and best friend she could ever have. The heiress was dating _Brock Worthington_, she was not about to ditch the son of a millionaire oil tycoon from the right side of the tracks to date a poor girl from the Bronx who was only able to attend Langley because of a scholarship and was unlikely to be able to give her much of a future in terms of stability. No matter how close they were or how many adventures they had shared over the years. Jo was, simply put from the wrong side; as such even putting her gender aside she would never be good enough for Blair. It was the simple truth of the matter, one of the first facts of life that Jo had ever learned. It was a lesson she had learned well.

It was this fact which prevented Jo from taking a chance on those rare occasions when she thought she could see her own feelings mirrored in deep brown eyes. Though admittedly it was getting more difficult with each passing hour. She had nothing to offer Blair but her love. She wasn't an heir to a great fortune, she didn't own property, and she wasn't descended from royalty. She was a girl from the Bronx who had worked hard and managed to get her lucky break. She had once run with a gang, had a juvenile record and when Graduation came around she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Uncertainty was Jo's master. Blair didn't need that. She was fortunate to have the heiress as a friend.

Going to Law school, which was Blair's preferred choice, was out of the question as far as money was concerned. Not that she much fancied being a lawyer. She would love reading the case notes, but she didn't really want to spend her life behind a desk or in a courtroom. She certainly couldn't see herself trying to become a Judge or anything like that. The other side of the law did appeal to her however: being a cop was the real dream. One that made her heart sing with the possibilities. She had even looked into applying to the Police Academy, something only Buzz (who was also considering it and had gone with her one weekend to look into it further) and Mrs G. were aware of. She had plenty of time until Graduation, only being in her second year but that didn't mean she wasn't serious about it. She could see herself doing the job, relished the thought of it, knew it was right for her in a way that another career simply couldn't be. Each morning when she awakened it was the first thing she thought of, after Blair that is.

This realisation about her potential career choice further complicated things with regard to her feelings for Blair. Somehow she couldn't see Blair Warner, daughter of David Warner, sitting up all night waiting for her to return home safely because she'd been called out to a drugs bust, or a burglary or a homicide. Apart from anything else even if Blair felt the same as she did there was her father to contend with. An issue which completely screwed everything royally as far as Jo was concerned - he may like her as Blair's friend but she doubted he would accept her as anything more. Most likely he would do everything in his power to stop the two of them before they got started. Then there was Monica, Blair's mother, who knew what she would make of it all. She was well connected in her own right. Between them they had enough power to stop Jo from ever seeing Blair again, from even making a life for herself, never mind making a life for the two of them. Yet despite that she couldn't shake the fact that she loved Blair with her entire being. She desperately wanted things to be different, even if she knew they never could be.

It was becoming unbearable, to love someone so much only for them to be just out of reach. The worst part was that it was becoming almost impossible to hide her feelings, especially now that Brock Worthington was on the scene. Blair could do so much better than him. She deserved someone who would treat her well, respect her and somehow Jo knew that while things seemed to be rosy with them now and he was treating her properly, which was the only reason he was currently still breathing, it was only a matter of time before he showed his true colours. She knew the talk around the locker rooms – every guy would give his right arm for a piece of Blair. Brock 'the ass' Worthington was no different. The only thing that made him different from the others was that he might actually get what he was after. It was this simple fact that stirred her jealousy and hatred from deep within her, it awakened her in the middle of the night, it made her angry and heartbroken at the same time. It plagued her nightmares and stirred hatred so powerful within her that Jo actually thought there was something seriously wrong with her. Blair hadn't seen as much of the ass since the day she returned from Langley with news of their assignment. In fact she seemed to be avoiding discussing the issue with Jo at all. On one hand that was a blessing, Jo really didn't need to hear about their dates or how great a kisser he was. On the other it made Jo nervous. Nervous in the extreme. What if things started to escalate between the two of them? She knew that Blair was someone who believed in waiting for the right person, waiting for marriage, but they were in College now. What if she changed her mind? Lots of girls did. Brock was a charmer, if any guy could convince Blair he was 'the one' then it was him. It made Jo sick just thinking about it. The whole situation was torture, unending, and relentless torture. She reached over to the radio and turned it up full, a heavy rock tune filling the air and making her feel a little better.

'Jo!' the voice echoed a little in the vastness of the small garage despite the heavy duty guitar solo.

Snapped from her reverie she looked up to see a certain blonde looking less than pleased with her lack of focus. Without another word Blair reached over and turned the radio off. She wanted the brunette's undivided attention.

'Hmm?'

'We _need_ to start rehearsing the scene. If we don't we'll be a laughing stock. Not to mention we'll fail the assignment.'

'I can't right now Blair, my leg…'

'Don't you dare do that _Mr Goodwrench_…'

Jo looked up at the unexpected use of the nickname from years ago.

'Do what?'

'Use your injuries as an excuse. I saw you fixing that sink last night when you thought everyone was in bed. If you can fix sinks, or for that matter work on your bike, you can act.'

Jo groaned. She had been caught out. The 'I'm injured, can't it wait' routine had been working well up until this point. Blair had been most sympathetic, wanting to ensure that she was healing properly and even offering to have her own doctor come all the way to Peekskill just to check on her progress, naturally Jo had declined the offer but she was touched by the sentiment behind it nonetheless. Her injuries were still painful but she was managing. She suspected it was mostly down to the legendary Polniaczek stubborn streak. Yet standing here in her coveralls, grease covering her hands and arms, a wrench in hand as she worked lovingly on her bike, she knew her time was up. She wiped her hands on a mechanic's rag.

'I can't act Blair, you know that.'

'Neither can I but we haven't got a choice.'

Jo sighed. Resigned to the fact she would have to make a try for it and hope that they would be able to get through rehearsals and the end performance without her doing something recklessly idiotic. Especially once Blair realised that her original plan would not work. She briefly considered going for a shower before they started, she immediately discounted that as a plan though – Blair would see through it for the procrastination it was. They had known each other too long.

'OK. Where do we start?'

'Well, you play Romeo and I'll be Juliet…'

'How come I gotta be Romeo?'

The look Blair gave her made it clear that a) this was not up for discussion; b) it was perfectly obvious why Jo was Romeo and c) it was also equally obvious why she, Blair Warner, was to be Juliet. As so often recently Jo knew better than to argue and so was once more resigned to follow Blair's will. She would be Romeo, which truthfully didn't bother her much, if it made Blair happy. Hell if it made Blair happy she'd do pretty much anything. Apart from that she knew that Blair was going to make a stunning Juliet. Jo kept deliberately quiet while Blair soon discovered what she already knew - that the 'death scene' was not going to be possible, there were too many characters for them to act, instead Blair suggested they settle on Romeo and Juliet's 'first meeting', editing it so they would focus on that short but famous sequence. Jo also went along with this, after all it avoided actually acting, but Blair soon realised that even with their editing there were still too many characters for them to try to keep track of. It seemed that Professor Harris had engineered it so they would _have _to perform the 'Balcony' scene… Blair seemed startled, but unfazed by this development. Something in her eyes told Jo that she had already known the truth but had attempted to change things for both their sakes. The considerate gesture behind that fact made her fall a little more for her best friend.

It was in this mind-set that the pair began making notes and subtle comments about how they would go about the scene. Blair was in her element and took notes as if their lives depended upon it, Jo rolled her eyes a little at that even if she found it endearing – anyone would think they were performing a full scale production rather than a class assignment. Blair Warner was never one for doing things by halves though. Neither of them mentioned kissing. Jo tried desperately to ban her mind from even thinking the word. They concentrated on the language and tone of the scene, trying to make certain they captured the essence of what it meant to be so in love that you would be willing to risk your own life just to be reunited with your soon to be lover.

Jo moved Mrs. G's car into the driveway, leaving the garage door open to allow some natural light into the place. The air was cool and crisp as she dragged an old wooden table into the middle of the floor (which she quickly covered with a clean sheet so as to avoid Blair's whines that she may get dirty, she was pretty shocked that her friend hadn't requested they move to a 'more suitable' location for this) and told Blair to sit there. The table wasn't ideal, truly they would need something with a little more height but it would do for now. She had briefly considered suggesting Blair climb the oak tree but somehow that didn't seem like it would go down well as another 'brilliant idea'. They each held their copy of the play and began reading the lines, trying to get a feel for how it would go. Jo was so nervous she could hardly breathe. Her head was a swirling mass of confused energy, the entire scene focused on both characters confessing their love. Her palms were sweating a little and she had to concentrate really hard not to lose focus on what she was doing. The language, the imagery was truly beautiful. If only she could be a wordsmith like that! Blair would be hers, no question. The world be damned! Both girls began acting properly now, attempting to act without the aid of their scripts. Jo recited Romeo's lines, the pitch and tone of her voice was surprisingly clear, almost perfect in spite of her obvious nerves.

'But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!'

The first speech was long, and it took forever to get it right but Blair seemed to be fascinated as she sat on the table and listened to Jo whose nerves were so obvious it looked for a moment as if she may faint. The Bronx native was pacing furiously as she spoke her lines, trying everything to avoid looking directly at Blair. Even so her words were relaxed; only her manner spoke of her discomfort. Blair did nothing however until they had run through the whole scene. Then she jumped lightly from the table and took Jo's hands in hers. Both women desperately ignored the tingles that shot through them in that instant. Blair waited patiently until Jo's eyes met hers.

'You need to relax more.'

'Huh?'

'You're pacing, Romeo's not supposed to be pacing, he's trying to find Juliet, to speak to her.'

'Sorry.' A deep breath 'I'm just nervous. Whaddaya want me ta do?'

'Just do what Tootie says she does, pretend that you're Romeo. Do whatever you think he'd do.'

'He wouldn't pace?!' Jo was incredulous 'He's about to confess his love to his enemy's daughter. I'd say he'd be nervous as Hell. I know I would be…do that where I come from and…'

'Do you often confess your love to your enemy's daughter Joey?' Blair interrupted with a mischievous grin.

'Wha…umm…' Jo was genuinely too shocked to respond.

Blair chuckled at Jo's reaction, especially the fact that her jaw was now practically trailing the floor of the garage, but shook her head. She had a clear vision of how Romeo was going to be. A nervous wreck was not a part of that image. She herself was nervous, especially with Jo's reaction to her teasing of moments earlier it made butterflies do somersaults and loop de loops within her heart and soul, but she didn't show it preferring instead to concentrate her energy on the task at hand. The fact she still held Jo's hands wasn't exactly helping. She had years of experience at keeping her nerves just under the surface though, making speeches, attending luncheons and gala days all had helped her with keeping cool under pressure. And she was under pressure, here in the garage, alone with Jo acting out one of the most romantic scenes in Shakespeare. Perhaps the most romantic scene in all of English literature. It was enough to make anyone nervous she reasoned as she reluctantly released Jo's hands.

'OK, Why don't you go from the top…'

Jo, who had recovered a little, bit back a comment at Blair's suggestion and instead cleared her throat trying to contain her need for pacing. What would Romeo do? Better yet what would she, Jo Polniaczek, do if she found herself in this situation? If she were in a position to tell Blair how she felt, how would she act? What followed after a brief internal monologue was nothing short of magical. Both women could feel it. The intensity of it all as Jo became one with the character, and Blair did the same. Soon Blair had moved from the table so she was standing mere inches from Jo, their hands somehow found each other as they recited now familiar lines.

'Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.'

With each line Jo could feel that something was changing, they were no longer two friends rehearsing an assignment. They were closer in these moments than either had been to anyone else. She could tell that they had reached a crossroads. It was so tempting to lose herself in the bliss, to fall completely and utterly without thought for the consequences… it wouldn't be long until they finished the scene, then things would go back to normal. She couldn't allow herself to feel this way; it was an illusion…nothing more.

'O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?'

'What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?'

'The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.'

In the instant it took Jo to utter the line she felt Blair's arms around her, pulling her into the most intoxicating, mysterious and breath taking kiss she had ever experienced. Jo was unable to resist and responded with equal fervour. At first she thought it was just part of the act – Blair was a pretty good actress and she wouldn't have been surprised. But the kiss was too long, too deep, too intense to simply be something Blair had impulsively added to the scene. Jo was stunned, shocked and exhilarated all at the same time. Alarm bells were ringing in her mind but she ignored them pulling Blair closer. Nothing mattered but this, she and Blair together in perfect harmony. The kiss was everything she had hoped for and nothing she had expected. Soft, passionate, rough, tender, perfection…they broke apart, breathing heavily, eyes sparkling. Blair was smiling, a genuine Warner smile that made Jo feel like she could take on the world. Then Jo felt someone grab her from behind roughly twisting her around.

'What the Hell do you think you're doing Polniaczek?!'

Brock Worthington. He had Jo by the collar of her coveralls fury in his face. In her dazed mind Jo realised that he must have come in through the open garage door. They hadn't even heard him come in. How long had he been standing there? Before she could dwell on the thought she was shoved with venom, landing hard on the table which broke under the combined weight of her and Brock, she could feel her stitches being strained by the sudden movement, seeing that his right fist was raised, ready to strike she was powerless to do anything about it. Within seconds he threw his first and best punch, hitting the tough brunette just above her eye, blood immediately pouring from the wound causing her to go temporarily blind with the pain. Jo let out a low growl and threw a punch of her own to his jaw before bracing herself for another blow only to hear Blair's scream as the blonde jumped on Brock, trying to pull him from her. Worthington's instinctive reaction was to throw his arm back, attempting to dislodge his girlfriend from her position. The crack as he connected with Blair, knocking her to the ground froze the entire scene. Blair was barely moving and Jo, still pinned to the table, was in no position to help her…


	6. Unequal Offense

**AN: Wow! Thank you so much to all of you who have read/followed/reviewed or glanced over the story so far. I can't tell you how pleased I am that you guys are still enjoying the story. I was a little nervous about the last chapter so I'm really glad that it was well received. I hope that you all enjoy this one too. Once again it is unbeta'd so mistakes are my own. If you spot any or have any suggestions re continuity etc please let me know.**

**Once again this chapter hasn't exactly turned out as I thought it would but I do quite like the end result so I hope that you do too. As I said in the previous chapter I felt that it was time to up the ante a little, the fact that Blair has finally revealed her true feelings to Jo doesn't mean that this is the end of their problems...**

**AN 2: I in no way condone violence of any kind, it is merely in this story as part of the dramatic action and I mean no offense to anyone, nor would I encourage such action in real life.**

**Thank you.**

**Jaxx  
**

**Archbishop of York**

'**I have in equal balance justly weigh'd**

**What wrongs our arms may do, what wrongs we suffer,**

**And find our griefs heavier than our offences.'**

_**Henry IV Part 2**_** by William Shakespeare written between 1596 and 1599 approx.  
**

**Chapter 6: Unequal Offense**

it was amazing that the sound of the fighting hadn't caused anyone to come looking.

Mrs Garrett was over at Eastland discussing the catering arrangements for a dance which was being held in honour of Grace Mitchell, a woman whose family had been amongst the first students ever taught at the school. As such Mrs Garrett was pulling out all the stops with the catering of the dance one which nearby Stone Military Academy would be jointly funding – an opportunity therefore to gain some more business for the already popular caterer.

Why neither Tootie nor Natalie had heard the commotion was a mystery…

'Get the Hell offa me!'

The sound of Blair hitting the cold hard concrete was horrifying to Jo in a way she couldn't imagine. What was more horrifying was the fact that Worthington didn't react. It was as if he hadn't noticed, or didn't care that he had hit his girlfriend knocking her to the floor. His entire focus was on Jo as he threw another punch, which she miraculously managed to deflect only slightly diminishing some of its impact, landing across Jo's jaw. She needed to get him to stop, needed to get to Blair. With the table having collapsed under their combined weight Jo found herself pinned with no escape. She had little choice but to continue the messy scrap that Worthington had started. She slammed her left fist into his temple, and then kicked him forcing him violently backwards, using his momentum she managed to throw her knees upwards hearing him yell in pain and throw himself from her. A crash was heard as he fell head first against her Kawasaki, knocking it over and landing on top of it. The crunch of metal and concrete rang in her ears but she didn't care. She immediately got up and rushed over to Blair ignoring the glaring pain she was feeling, it didn't matter. 'Oh God, I'll do anything just please let her be ok…' she prayed silently as she knelt beside the blonde. Her prayer was answered when Blair rolled over slightly; looking directly into her eyes causing Jo to release a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

'Blair?'

'Oh Joey…My head hurts so much…'

'I know it does Princess…I'm here…' she said in a shaky voice, pushing a stray hair tenderly behind the blonde's ear.

A bruise had formed on Blair's left cheek, but despite it she still looked beautiful, the bruise merely added an air of vulnerability to the usually confident debutante. Seeing her like this was too much for Jo, it hurt more than any of her own injuries. She really wanted to make Brock Worthington pay for hurting Blair…even if it cost her everything.

Before Jo could say or do anything more she found herself once more being tackled from behind throwing her face first into the ground. Brock was once again on top of her and she struggled to free herself from his grip. He was much stronger than she was, much heavier. Being a football player he was built for strength and power. Jo had been in enough scraps back home to be able to take care of herself though, she threw her elbow back connecting with his side and feeling more than hearing the cracking sound she had caused with the force of the impact before throwing herself forward once more taking him completely by surprise as for the second time his momentum caused him to career forward, landing flat on his back. He was breathing heavily, wheezily as he struggled to get up. It was then that he saw his girlfriend. Realised what he had done. He rushed over to Blair, who was now in a sitting position, mirroring the position Jo had taken seconds before, it was obvious the debutante was having trouble getting to her feet and he offered his hand to help her to stand. The absurdity of such an action given the circumstances completely lost on him. The force with which she pushed his hand away shocked him but still he didn't take the hint. It was as if he had no clue what he had just done. His face showed genuine concern for Blair; it was disconcerting to say the least. Jo watched on, wary but not wanting to exacerbate the situation further. She was torn between going after him again and holding back, if she made the wrong move Blair would be caught in the crossfire. To back down from the fight was against Jo's instincts. It took every fibre of her being to hold back from simply rushing him. She tried vainly to be the 'better person'.

'Princess?' the word coming from Brock's lips rather than Jo's made Blair feel nothing but anger.

'Get away from me Brock!'

'But darlin'. I'm just trying to help you…'

'I don't need your help. I don't need _**you**_ Brock Worthington!'

'That bitch has turned you against me Blair!' his voice was fury personified. 'I knew she was after you!'

It wasn't clear who was more surprised when she slapped him across the face, a large red mark appearing immediately. The blow stunned him but intensified his fury instantly, for a moment it looked as if he were about to hit her. Jo, who had been watching intently only holding back to ensure Blair was safe, upon seeing this grabbed him and wrestled him into a choke hold attempting to drag him out of the garage door. So much for backing down from the fight... _**Nobody was going to harm her princess**_, not while there was breath in her body. She had handled tougher guys than this, even since coming to Peekskill, wrestling bikers out of the garage when they were getting rowdy had been all in a day's work for her while she was in her final years of Eastland. She moved to land another blow, one which would most likely finish him off…

'Jo! Don't do it!'

Blair. She knew that Jo could win this fight; she also knew that if she did something to hurt the star of Langley's most successful football team in ten years that Jo could forget about her scholarship. Blair wasn't about to let her throw that all away. In distracting Jo however the blonde had only managed to make the situation much much worse.

Brock, seeing his foe distracted, wasn't about to go without a fuss and so he wrapped his arms around Jo's waist forcing her to fall forward out of the garage door, it was a move she had fortunately seen coming and she retained her tight hold over him forcing him to fall with her. They landed heavily on the driveway and Jo, despite getting in another strong punch which had given him a bloody nose, found herself once more pinned under the weight of the star footballer. He had managed to gain the upper hand once again and had his hands on her throat ready to force her head onto the concrete driveway. If he did that Jo knew she wasn't going to get out of this alive. If that happened there was no telling what he would do to Blair, her beautiful, vulnerable, princess. She couldn't let him hurt Blair. She had already let her down once today…

Jo tried desperately to free herself, grabbing his wrists and fighting with everything she had. His eyes told her everything she needed to know – she had seconds to get out of this before he did whatever it took to kill her. She would never admit it to anyone but she was terrified. She had been in plenty of fights growing up, and many of them had been with other gangs – people who carried. This was only the second occasion where Jo knew the person she was fighting was willing to do whatever it took to kill her. She had gotten lucky the first time, only having a small scar on her right shoulder to show for the girl's ineptitude with her grandfather's old switchblade, this time she knew she wasn't getting out of it. Brock's hands tightened around her throat, she wasn't sure how much longer she could last and she kicked and thrashed to no avail. Each movement simply forcing his hands tighter around her throat, her breathing becoming increasingly shallow… Then he let out a howl of pain, deafeningly sweet to Jo's ears as his hands dropped and she could breathe once more. She coughed and spluttered as she tried to get as much air into her lungs as possible. He fell from her clutching his right knee. Behind him stood Blair, Jo's field hockey stick held aloft. Blair dropped the hockey stick and took Jo in her arms, kissing her temple and holding her close. Jo could feel the blonde was shaking through their embrace. Blair could feel Jo's heart rate as it rocketed in her chest. She was eternally thankful for that.

'You're gonna pay for this Polniaczek. Nobody crosses me!' his voice was a strangled growl, this was no empty threat.

Worthington was standing now, limping and holding his side as he stumbled towards his Harley. His blue jeans and white shirt were stained with blood. It wasn't entirely clear whose it was. His leather jacket had been ripped in the fight and it was hanging off his shoulder. It wasn't over. Not by a long way but they had survived. It was obvious that he was hurt badly, even the way he was breathing spoke volumes for the damage that had been inflicted during the fight.

Jo wasn't faring too much better but she covered it a little more convincingly (mainly because she was enveloped in a comforting embrace by Blair) her eye had swollen, the blood pouring down her left cheek. Her ribs felt painful, her back hurt, it was lucky that her jaw – now bruised and red – wasn't broken. She wanted to go after Worthington, to finish this before he had a chance to regroup. Despite the fact that she now understood Blair's warning cry of moments before. If she went after Worthington now she would likely win, but the cost would be too great. Her father had once told her that you had to choose your battles carefully, sometimes there was more to lose than to gain. Jo had too much to lose to be able to win this fight. There was no telling what Worthington would do now. Instead she held onto Blair tightly, relieved that the blonde beauty hadn't been more seriously injured. Another bruise had appeared above Blair's left temple and it was clear that she had landed badly on her arm which refused to hold onto Jo as tightly as she would have liked.

The sound of a Harley engine roaring into the distance made both women breathe a little easier, Blair who had been even more terrified than Jo having been the helpless witness to the majority of the violence clung tightly to her needing to comfort her as much as she needed to be comforted.

'You're going to be fine sweetheart…it's over…' Blair's voiced soothed Jo's pain

'Sweetheart?' Jo asked confused.

'Would you prefer I call you something else? I thought…'

'Sweetheart is perfect Princess. Though maybe not in front of the others, I gotta rep ta protect ya know…'

Blair shook her head in amusement at that statement. She would expect nothing less from her delinquent. _Her delinquent_. It felt good to finally be able to think of Jo as hers.

'Joey, we need to get you to…'

'Don't even think it Blair…'

Jo had no interest in going anywhere. She had spent enough time in hospital thanks to her previous injuries. She hated hospitals. Besides the injuries she was suffering were nothing a little rest and some TLC wouldn't resolve. Mrs. G would patch her up and then they could get on with things. No need for any fuss. She was about to give voice to this thought when Blair spoke up again in serious tones.

'I won't take no for an answer Jo.'

Jo pulled away from their embrace. Blair had overstepped the mark and she was furious. Blair could see it in the change in posture but she didn't regret her words, instead she reached for Jo's hands forcing her gorgeous brunette to look at her. Jo's fury was palpable, adrenaline making her emotions far stronger and clearly visible.

'I will not begin our romance the way we started our friendship Jo Polniaczek.' Blair said in a serious tone.

'_Our romance?_' the fire was taken immediately from Jo's anger upon hearing the words.

'Yes... Unless that isn't what you want…' Blair's voice became suddenly, perceptibly, uncertain.

Perhaps she had been wrong. Perhaps Jo had simply been caught up in the moment and their kiss had meant nothing to her. The thought stung more fiercely than anything she had ever experienced and she moved to release Jo's hands. She felt suddenly foolish for allowing herself to be so open about her feelings. Jo on the other hand wasn't about to let her do or feel anything of the sort. She had seen the uncertainty, the emotional turmoil in deep brown eyes. She herself had been experiencing the same emotional turmoil for long enough to know what Blair was going through. The truth was that Jo had spent so long dreaming of being with Blair that the fact that it was suddenly possible had taken her completely by surprise…

'Hell yes! Of course it's what I want! I just thought that you…'

Jo was stopped from saying anything more as she was once more pulled into a mind blowing kiss. She really was going to have to make a point of instigating a few of these herself. As they parted she could see that winning Warner smile again, the rare one that Blair only used when she was genuinely happy. It was ridiculous given the situation. Here they were battered, bruised and in her case bloody, sitting in the middle of the driveway kissing each other and grinning like fools. With their second kiss Jo was suddenly acutely aware of just how much Blair cared. It was with this realisation that she relented slightly, squeezing Blair's hands in reassurance.

'Alright I'll go. On one condition…you get checked over too.'

It was a condition that Blair was more than happy to agree to; as long as Jo was willing to go to the hospital she would have agreed to more-or-less anything. They both stood, but neither released the others hand.

'Agreed.'

'Lead the way babe…'

'Babe?' Blair raised an eyebrow at the term.

'You don't like it?'

'It'll take some getting used to…'

Jo's smile was electric. She kissed the back of Blair's left hand as the blonde led her to her Porsche. Jo was the one with the most visible injuries but she insisted on driving. Blair considered protesting but then thought better of it handing over her keys without question as Jo opened the passenger side door for her in a touching display of chivalry. Her chivalrous nature was shown all the more by her waiting until Blair was safely seated before gently closing the door and moving to the driver's side. Blair leaned over and opened the door from the inside, causing Jo to smile even more widely. It really was a surreal situation. The two of them had no business smiling at a time like this. Neither could help it though. To an outsider it would have seemed completely absurd. To them, in spite of Brock Worthington's best efforts, this was the best day of their lives.

**…**

Upon arriving at the hospital Blair's first move is to phone Mrs Garrett at Eastland. Somehow it was easier to explain over the phone. She left out the details of their first kiss, that wasn't something Blair wanted to share with their guardian – at least not in a telephone call. She simply explained that Brock had taken exception to Jo and that there had been a serious fight. She assured their mentor that Natalie and Tootie were both fine, leaving out the fact that neither of them had heard nor seen anything of the fight. The simple truth was that had they both been in the shop they couldn't have avoided hearing the commotion that meant that something was going on. Neither Blair nor Jo wanted to get their younger roommates into trouble and so they had agreed to just keep quiet about it. Upon their return home they would each explain the full story, they would also find out the truth from Tootie and Nat, but for now what had happened was enough of a worry to the older woman without making things more difficult. As things stood it took a considerable amount of persuasion to stop the red head from dropping everything and rushing to the hospital. Blair was able however to convince her that they were fine and that going to the emergency room was simply a precautionary measure.

As had been the case of the night of Jo's 'accident' Blair was once more a whirlwind of activity as doctors and nurses, many of whom had also been on duty that night, swarmed eagerly around the two of them. Jo, being more with it this time, was even more astounded with the apparent power Blair seemed to wield over these highly qualified specialists. Still if it meant they were going to be in and out of there in record time then she wasn't complaining. She was going to have to do some amount of overtime to cover these medical bills though. She wasn't even close to paying for the last lot, and she had no intention of calling her parents to ask them for help. She may have to get a second job the way things were going. Maybe a nightshift at the local gas station…Blair would likely have a fit if she did that but needs must. There was no way she was going to allow the blonde to pay for her medical bills. Even if they were embarking on a romance… it felt pretty good to be able to think of them in that context. In fact it felt so good to think of them in that context that she almost missed the doctor calling her name and had to be nudged by Blair in order for her to realise.

'Sorry Doc, I'm a bit outta it…'

'I see…come this way Miss Polniaczek…'

'Sure thing Doc…'

**…**

Within a couple of hours both girls were able to leave the hospital having been checked and rechecked. Jo was badly bruised, her stitches had once again had to be replaced and the cut above her eye was also stitched. Blair had insisted on the best for Jo, ensuring that only the tiniest scar would be left when her stitches came out. A fact that Jo was grateful for, she had enough problems being taken seriously with some of the people from Blair's world without having a visible scar too. Blair had a sprained wrist, and some bruising. She had seemingly avoided a concussion though she was told to monitor the situation and both were given a leaflet about head injuries and their danger signs to read. The doctor probably would have kept them in for observation but neither of them had wanted to remain in hospital. It would only cause Mrs. Garrett more stress.

Upon arriving home however Jo had a sinking feeling, suddenly she wished they had remained at the hospital. Sitting outside was a police car with two serious looking uniformed cops leaning against it. As she pulled into the driveway and killed the engine the two cops, one a tall thin man with short blonde hair, the other stocky with brown hair, strode purposefully toward the car. Before they got out of the car she turned to Blair.

'Looks like trouble…'

'Don't be silly Joey; Mrs Garrett probably called them after we called her…'

'If that's the case why're they standin' out here?'

'Maybe they're on their way out. We have been gone a while…'

'Wait here Blair. Don't get outta the car unless I tell ya…'

With that Jo got out of the car, meeting the officers halfway up the driveway. She tried to look calm, as if she wasn't worried in the slightest. Her instincts were telling her that this was bad. Really bad.

'I'm Officer Curtis, this is Officer Davidson.' The stocky cop announced.

'You Jo Polniaczek?' the tall cop asked in a gruff voice.

'Yeah…'

'You're under arrest for the serious assault of Brock Worthington…'

Jo immediately found herself turned around and thrown into a kneeling position as the stocky cop forced the handcuffs over her wrists. She could hear Blair crying out as she was pulled to her feet again and lead to the waiting police car. She couldn't look back at Blair, she was too ashamed even if she knew that this wasn't right, that she hadn't done anything but defend them from Worthington it still felt bad. It was made even worse when she looked up to see Natalie, Tootie and Mrs G standing outside. Mrs G was rushing towards her as she was pushed into the police car. She wished the world would just end right now…


	7. Ardent Hope

**AN: Thank you so much to those of you who have read/reviewed/followed and checked out this story so far, it really does mean a lot to me that you are enjoying reading it. I was really surprised by the reaction to the last chapter so thank you again for all of your encouragement.**

**I'm a little surprised at the direction this chapter ended up taking, I hope that you enjoy it. I wasn't sure of it at first so I'm a little nervous but I actually do like where it's ended up. I just wasn't expecting this to be what I came up with when I began playing around with ideas for the chapter. (As daft as that may sound!) Once again the chapter is unbeta'd but I have done my best to try and correct any mistakes, if there are any just let me know and I'll change them accordingly.**

**Once again thank you so much for the reviews - they're what's keeping this story going for much as I love writing it, and am enjoying exploring the characters, none of that would be possible without your patience and support.**

**Jaxx**

...

**Claudio (to the Duke disguised as a Friar):**

'**The miserable have no other medicine**

**But only hope'**

**William Shakespeare's **_**Measure for Measure**_** written in 1603-1604 approx.**

**Chapter 7: Ardent Hope**

Jo Polniaczek was no stranger to the inside of a police station.

In truth she wasn't exactly a stranger to the inside of a cell either. Granted she hadn't been inside one since her first day at Eastland but she knew the deal well. Keep your mouth shut and your ears open. Never let them see you're worried, never let them get under your skin. Remain calm and quiet no matter what. Sharing wise cracks or arguing achieves nothing. She had learned that lesson the hard way a long time ago. It was a lesson her friend Gloria had never learned, one that had been a contributing factor in her best friend's suicide. Or so Jo believed. Silence is everything. So it was that she had spent the last four hours in an interrogation room being just that - absolutely silent. That is except for one phrase:

'I'd like to see a lawyer'.

Apparently lawyers weren't too quick here in Peekskill. No lawyer had shown up as yet and the cops were still trying to convince her to recant her request informing her that if she simply 'told the truth' things would be a lot better for her in the long run. They must be confusing her with the village idiot if they thought that line was going to work! She guessed the fact they believed it would work was testament to the number of fools who got themselves arrested in Peekskill.

Eventually they had taken her into a holding cell and she was surprised to find that it was the same one that she and the others had found themselves in that night after the Chug a Lug. It even smelled the same, musty and damp. Only the dampness was somehow stronger, she supposed that was because she was there alone. Alone and miserable. She wouldn't allow herself to cry this time though, she had done enough of that recently. She needed something to hold on to, to hope for. Instead she settled for losing herself in memories.

Last time she had had to protect Blair from that thug of a woman, she still couldn't believe that her friend had been stupid enough to tell her how much that watch had cost. On a different day that same thug would have taken Jo on, and who knew whether Jo would have been able to beat her. She couldn't understand at the time why she had bothered to protect Blair. They had known each other for barely a day and already she had decided she hated the spoilt rich brat. Now she knew differently. Even then though it seemed that her heart was playing a different game from her head. Not that she had been in love with the other girl then, no way. That had come suddenly, unexpectedly. The realisation of it had shaken her completely. Being forced to share a single dorm room because you had no money, nowhere else to go and your only option was sleeping on your best friend's floor, trying to hide the fact from the establishment, was a lousy time to realise that somewhere between hating the woman and tolerating her you had fallen head over heels in love with her. Yet that was exactly what had happened. She had of course felt attracted to the blonde for a lot longer, but being attracted to someone is completely different to being in love with them. The moment she realised she knew that there was no changing it. She also knew that she would never want to change it.

The only saving grace about the cell was that for the moment she was its sole occupant. Jo hoped that it would remain that way. She really didn't want to have to deal with anyone else for now. It was time to think, to take stock of the situation and try and figure out what she was going to do. Worthington was no doubt using his considerable fortune to screw things up for her – hence the lack of a lawyer. It wasn't as if she could afford some fancy out of town 'lawyer with three names' type. Which was exactly the type that he would be going for. She would have to settle for legal aid's finest. Not that they were anything to complain about – she had met some pretty good lawyers back home when she ran with the Young Diablos.

There was little choice but to reflect on the rollercoaster of a day she had had. Twenty-four hours previously if Buzz, one of the few who knew of her true feelings for Blair, had told her that she would have kissed the woman who owned her heart by the time the sun went down she would have laughed at him. In her mind she would never get that lucky. Yet here she was, having been arrested because Worthington had taken exception to the fact that she had done exactly that. Well in fairness Blair had kissed her and boy had it been the kind of kiss that dreams are made of! In the moment it happened Jo had felt like she was the ruler of the world, like no matter what happened from that instant she could cope with it. That assertion had been tested to its limit in the hours that followed and now here she was dealing with the fall out. She was just glad that it wasn't Blair lying here on a rickety bunk. Jo could handle this, this was her world, but Blair…it would kill her.

Upon closer inspection she found that the cell had actually changed slightly; it had been repainted recently which surprised Jo. Where she came from painting cells wasn't high on the list of priorities. Then again she supposed that the majority of their clientele were drunken frat boys or sorority girls whose dares had gotten out of hand. These kids had money, which meant they had certain expectations, even in terms of where they served their time. Money did indeed make the world go round. Not having money was part of the reason she was in this mess. Had she had a fraction of the cash that Brock Worthington or his buddies had then she knew that she would be treated a lot differently. Instead she was the 'punk' who had assaulted the star of Langley's football squad. It was stupid that the cops were even entertaining these charges. She was a third of Worthington's size, she had been seriously hurt during the fight (the marks on her neck alone proved that even if they didn't take into account her other injuries) and if they had bothered to look at Blair then they would know that she had been too.

Of course the fact that they hadn't looked at Blair was down to Jo, she had insisted on Blair remaining in the car. In her gut she had known that the cops were there for her and she really hadn't wanted Blair to see her being arrested. It was bad enough that her princess had been in the vicinity at all. It had transported her right back to being in the Bronx, to suffering suspicion simply because of the area she was from or the friends she hung around with. Jo truly thought she had finally gotten rid of her past, thought that graduating as valedictorian of Eastland and doing well at Langley would mean she could finally shake off the stigma of her past indiscretions. Yet it seemed that even though her juvenile record was sealed it was going to be her undoing. Her rap sheet was pretty long, she'd done some dumb stuff and she desperately didn't want anyone to know about it. Especially not Blair. She had spent their friendship trying to show the debutante that she wasn't a thug, now here she was lying on a bunk in a jail cell waiting for a lawyer who seemed in no hurry to appear. She needed to think of a way out of this and fast. There was no way she was on an even playing field with Worthington. She didn't stand a chance of getting out of this. She slammed her hands on the mattress in frustration.

There was something incredibly ironic about her situation now. She had left the Bronx, her mother had spent a fortune sending her to Eastland and now both her parents were spending every last dime they had to put her through a 'fancy College' yet here she was in exactly the same situation as they had hoped for her to avoid. She had already been put on Probation by the College in her first week of her first year for sleeping in Blair's dorm room, which had only just run out, now she was in a cell accused of 'assault'. Who needed Langley when she could have achieved exactly the same back home? And a lot more cheaply to boot! Then again if she had remained in the Bronx she'd never have met Mrs G, Tootie, Natalie or Blair. She didn't want to imagine what her life would be like if she hadn't met Blair. Even with everything that was currently happening she knew that meeting and falling in love with Blair Warner was the best thing that could ever have happened to her in her whole life. No matter the outcome. She knew that if she were placed in that same situation again she would act in the same way. She had done nothing but protect Blair. She had always protected Blair, she always would. The sound of the key in the lock forced Jo to sit bolt upright and push all thoughts of her girl from her mind. The stocky cop, Curtis, entered the room and allowed the door to fall shut with a thud.

'You changed your mind yet Polniaczek?'

Jo swung her legs around so she was sitting upright on the bunk but made no sound. She simply stared hard at the cop, making no attempt to hide the feelings of contempt she felt. He merely laughed at her refusal to speak.

'Pity… You gotta visitor. Ain't you the lucky one? Must be pretty nice to have a rich girlfriend… means ya get ta break all the rules.' his expression was odd, difficult for her to read. It wasn't disgust but it wasn't approval either. He sighed before gesturing for her to get down from the bunk 'Let's go, I ain't got all day kid…'

Jo didn't wait to be asked twice and jumped from the bunk onto the cold concrete. It was a shock to her limbs after the trauma of the fight but she ignored that and focused instead on what Curtis had said. She was confused, she sure hoped that it didn't mean what she thought it meant. Blair had better not have gone and got her some fancy lawyer without even discussing it. Who was she kidding? That's exactly what Blair would do. Knowing that Jo wasn't going to accept her help willingly the kind hearted debutante would simply force it onto her. Jo really hoped it wasn't the case.

Curtis led her into a small office in the back of the station. Sitting there, looking anxious was Blair. Even in this place, a place of misery for Jo, Blair looked beautiful. The bruising on her face had worsened since they had last been together but otherwise she looked gorgeous. Seeing her princess again made Jo's heart soar and she felt lighter. For the first time since she had been arrested she felt hope. Part of her had been afraid that Blair would never want to see her again; it was completely irrational she knew but there was a part of her that didn't believe everything that had happened. She expected to wake up, having been arrested for her part in the doomed street race and for her princess to have completely abandoned her. The fact that she hadn't made Jo feel so many emotions she couldn't put a name on any of them, Blair's eyes lit up upon seeing her and she knew that her fears had been completely unfounded and stupid. The truth of her feelings was written all over the blonde's face. Curtis must have seen it too because he cleared his throat in an effort to remind them of his presence.

'You have ten minutes Miss Warner, that's all we can allow. I'll be outside the door, so don't try anything stupid alright?' the tone he used addressing Blair was completely different to the one he had used with Jo just moments before. It seemed Blair had an effect on everyone.

Without another word Curtis turned and moved out of the office, closing the door over, leaving them alone. Blair was immediately on her feet, moving towards the brunette, brown eyes never leaving green.

'Blair I…' Jo was stopped by a gentle finger placed against her lips.

'Everything's going to be fine Joey. I've brought help.'

It was then that she noticed him. Sitting there at the table was a dapper gentleman in a three piece suit, his bearing meant he couldn't be called merely a 'guy', who looked every inch the expensive lawyer he was. So it was true. Blair had gone and spent her money to get her a lawyer. She didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. She didn't have time to pick an emotion as she was ushered further into the room by the woman in question, who placed a hand in the small of her back to guide her encouraging her to sit down.

'You must be Jo' the unknown gentleman said extending his hand warmly 'I'm Peter Mitchell Baker-Anderson. I'll be representing you.'

A lawyer with three names!

'You gotta be kiddin me?'

'Sorry?'

'I can't afford you. You ain't exactly legal aid Mr Anderson'

Jo gave Blair a look full of fire. She was not at all pleased that the other woman had done this, she may have appreciated the gesture but she hated that Blair felt like she had to do it. She didn't want to use Warner money. She wanted to be on an even keel with her, she wanted Blair to see her as an equal. The look on Blair's face told her that she knew all of this. Jo's pride was wounded, even though she knew that this was the way things had to be. It burned within her that she couldn't afford to defend herself. After all she was the one in the right. She hadn't done anything but defend herself and Blair from Worthington's vicious onslaught. Hell she had nearly been killed in the process that was no exaggeration.

'Technically speaking you're right. However you haven't got the full picture Jo, may I call you Jo?'

'Whatever. So tell me Mr Anderson…'

'Mitchell Baker-Anderson'

Jo chose to ignore the correction. She just couldn't get her head around it. Who the hell needed three names?

'What's the 'full picture'? What have I missed? You just happen to be in the neighbourhood lookin for a charity case? I ain't lettin Blair pay a fortune for a lawyer for me. If that's what she's doin then you can just march right outta here pal. I can take care of myself.' Jo's voice rose steadily with each word she spoke, desperate to make it clear exactly how she felt about this situation. She rose from the chair, feeling the need to pace, she just couldn't sit there without making them understand. 'I won't have anyone sayin that I'm takin advantage of Blair's money or connections. Not in this lifetime!'

Blair remained silent. Instead she stood next to Jo, placing her hand on her arm, relieved when Jo accepted the gesture for the comfort it was meant to be without shrugging her off and storming away. She had known that Jo would be resistant to this. Had known that the Bronx beauty's pride would be wounded. But she simply couldn't allow her delinquent to languish in jail without doing everything in her power to help her. Even if it cost their relationship before it really started.

Jo's speech had a very different effect on the lawyer; it earned her a deep, hearty laugh which caught her off guard completely. Looking more closely at him she noticed his eyes were exactly the same deep chestnut brown as Blair's. His hair, greying in places, was the same shade.

'Well Jo, normally I wouldn't touch a case like yours. But you saved my God-daughter's life. That counts for everything as far as the family is concerned.'

'God-daughter?' Jo was frustratingly confused 'The family?'

'The Warners.'

'You mean you're…'

'Blair's uncle, indeed. Her father's cousin. Naturally I had to help when she told me of your predicament. She's spoken often of you, and might I add she thinks very highly of you. I never understood why until now.'

'This still don't change anythin. I can't afford a lawyer like you.'

'For this one time deal I'm legal aid. Blair knew you'd object. To be honest given what you've done I'd have represented you for free, but she maintains that wouldn't sit well with you. According to my God-daughter you have a stubborn streak a mile wide.'

It was too much for Jo to take in and she threw herself heavily into the chair once again. Of all the things she had expected Blair to do; this wasn't even on the same playing field. It was completely out of nowhere. She ran her right hand through her hair and placed her head in her hands, elbows leaning on the table. She truly didn't know what to say.

'Joey?' Blair's voice was a little shaky, there was an edge of fear there.

Jo may have been furious, overwhelmed and ready for killing someone but she wasn't heartless. At one point not so long ago she would have entered into a screaming match with the debutante over something like this. This was the second time in her life that she had had to rely on Warner 'hand outs' in order to survive. Both times had been instigated by Blair.

The first had been when her scholarship had been lost when she was back in Eastland. The only other scholarship available to her was from the Warner Foundation and Jo had done everything she possibly could to avoid having to apply for it. Her pride would not allow her to go for a scholarship funded by Blair's family, even if she met all of the criteria. She hadn't wanted it rubbed in her face that she had accepted a hand out from Blair, however indirectly. In fact before now she hadn't so much as borrowed a dollar from her friend. Whenever they were out she paid her own way, if she couldn't afford it she wouldn't go out. The only exception to this had of course been that disastrous double date with Eddie but that didn't count since Eddie was the one who had made the mistake, not Jo. Even with the scholarship she had gotten over it, it was there to help people like her and Blair had only once made mention of it in the time since - to clarify the fact that the only reason she had applied was because she didn't want to lose Jo. In fact if it hadn't been for her own assumption that Mrs G had applied on her behalf she would never have known that it had been Blair who had applied for her. Discretion was surprisingly something that Blair Warner did well. Jo had even learned later that Blair had simply used her information to apply and had not done so much as put in a 'good word' as Jo assumed she would. Blair insisted she hadn't needed to – Jo was such a gifted and dedicated student that there was no way anyone else could compete with her.

'Blair…I know ya mean well and all but I can't accept this…'

'Joey please…'

'Blair, I can't take charity…'

'This isn't charity Jo Polniaczek! I'm doing this for _myself_, for _us_, for _our future_!'

Once again Jo found herself with the fire taken from her anger. How exactly did Blair manage to do that? But hearing the words, the acknowledgement that even at this early stage Blair believed they had a future was doing crazy things to her heart. It meant the very world to her that even though she was a poor kid from the Bronx, Blair wanted _her_. Wanted _this_.

'I can't accept it for free Blair. And I know that he ain't registered legal aid. Right Mr Anderson?'

'You're a sharp one Jo. What do you suggest?'

'You gotta figure out some kinda payment plan for me. I gotta pay somethin towards this.'

'I hear you're good with cars…'

The statement took Jo by surprise – what the hell did being good with cars have to do with a payment plan?

'She is Uncle Peter; she's the best mechanic I know.' The obvious pride in Blair's voice caused Jo to blush furiously.

The older man simply smiled at them both. He had the perfect solution. Or at least in his eyes it was perfect. Jo seemed to him to be stubborn for stubborn's sake. But he could work with that.

'I have three cars that need a lot of work. Well truthfully they need to be completely restored.'

'Your garage blow up or somethin?'

He laughed again at that before lighting a cigarette. For a lawyer he sure seemed to like to laugh. He was unlike any lawyer Jo had ever met, and she was ashamed to say that she had known more than a few in her career as a Young Diablo.

'Not at all, they're classic cars. My son was supposed to restore them but…let's just say he found other uses for his time.'

'So what ya drivin at here?'

'You restore them, we're even.'

'That ain't gonna cover your fee.'

'Trust me, it's more than sufficient. You saved my God-daughter's life, if you weren't so stubborn I'd be doing this for free as I believe I have already explained.'

Jo considered this for a moment. She was stubborn. That she couldn't deny. It was part of being a Polniaczek. Polniaczek's didn't back down from anything, they were 'shovers' as her father had so eloquently put it. She had spent the better part of her life fighting. Fighting to be accepted, fighting to stay alive, fighting to prove she was good enough. It was tough to let down her guard, to accept that she didn't have to pretend she was ok all the time. This was the most serious situation she had been in since before Eastland. This trial was going to be very different and she needed all the help she could get. If Blair's uncle was prepared to give her this help for the time it took to restore a few cars then she could live with that. She glanced to Blair and smiled warmly. She could see the relief etched in the other woman's face. Blair stood once more, leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jo's cheek.

'My ten minutes are up sweetheart. I'll leave you to it.'

With that Blair was gone out of the door, leaving Jo alone with her 'lawyer with three names'.

'We have an excellent case for self defense and there are witnesses who saw what happened…'

'What witnesses? Blair and me were alone…'

'Only while you were in the garage, tell me do you know a gentleman by the name of Raymond Kingston III?'

'What's he gotta do with it?'

'He's one of the reasons you're going to get out of this…'


	8. A Risk and a Burden

**AN: Firstly I'd like to apologise for the delay in posting this chapter. I struggled with where exactly I was going and as a result restarted it several times. It's turned out ok considering how much trouble it's given me and I hope that you enjoy reading it. Part of the reason for the delay was the fact that I wanted to do some research into how bail, arraignment etc. work in the USA since I'm not American so I have had to go and read up on a few things, talk over more than a few things with Ltlconf (Thank you so much for talking me through everything - it means everything that you took the time out to help me with getting the detail right) and generally try and decide where this was heading. Thanks also to ILoveXmas for the everlasting support and to BlindMoose for checking in with me, just to make sure that I was alright. I really appreciate everything that you've all done.**

**Thanks also to those of you who have read/reviewed/added/followed and checked out this story so far, reading your reviews and thoughts keeps me going with this story and gives me the confidence to post my chapters even when I'm not sure about them.**

**Jaxx**

**Richard III:**

'**I have set my life upon a cast,**

**And I will stand the hazard of the die'**

**William Shakespeare's **_**Richard III**_** written in 1592 approx.**

**Chapter 8: A Risk and a Burden**

To say Jo had had a sleepless night would be an understatement. She had lain awake on the rattly top bunk, unable even to close her eyes or to think about sleeping. Her life had been thrown into turmoil and her mind even now was buzzing with the prospect of the 'doomsday' scenario that would play out in front of her today and over the next few months. She wanted to see Blair with an intensity she had never felt before, to hold her and be held in return. Thinking of the blonde brought her some comfort and she once more thanked whatever higher power there was watching over her that Blair was not the one standing before a court today.

Jo had done the right thing; she had protected the woman she loved from a dangerous and out of control Brock Worthington. She would have gone further too if it had been necessary. The knowledge of that terrified her but she shook it off, it hadn't come to that and hopefully it never would. Now she had to face the consequences even if it didn't seem fair. It was often the case that fairness didn't come into it, most of the time Jo felt that things were unfair but you dealt with it – 'you're born, you live, you die – that's life'. This wasn't the first time she had found herself suffering because of the unfairness of the world. It certainly wouldn't be the last either.

She had never been more anxious in her life.

Jo was standing in a large, imposing, white and mahogany courtroom, waiting for her arraignment to begin. She was wearing her best collarless shirt, had even resisted rolling the sleeves up in a bid to look more presentable, and a pair of black dress trousers with black boots. She had worn the ensemble at Blair's insistence and looked as good as could be expected given that her face was now even more swollen and bruised from the considerable blows that Worthington had thrown her way. In fact she was in a whole world of pain. It hurt to breathe too hard, it hurt to laugh, it even hurt to speak sometimes and her eye was partially closed due to the swelling surrounding it. She had gotten lucky since her jaw was not broken, just severely bruised, had she not managed to deflect that particular blow it would have been a different story entirely. The only saving grace of her injuries was that at least the Judge would see how bad it was, not that it mattered at this point in time, arraignment hearings weren't about garnering sympathy for the defendant. They were simply about the next step – bail or remand?

There was no covering up the fact that she had taken a severe beating, even the marks around her neck had become more pronounced overnight, this new phase of her injuries had been documented at the hospital earlier that morning this time at Anderson's insistence, it had made Jo feel intensely vulnerable having to show the medical staff exactly how painful her injuries were but her lawyer assured her that it was for the best if it came to trial. Once Anderson had appeared the cops had been civil, they had treated her with a cool indifference. She however had remained wary and kept silent, talking to the cops was never going to be a sure fire way to get out of this mess no matter what the movies said. She may want to be a cop one day but that didn't mean that she could trust them now. In their eyes she was the 'villain' of the piece and old instincts were tough to ignore, she had no intention of making any mistakes. Jo was resigned to the fact that this thing was going to a Grand Jury and more than likely a trial that being the case she could not afford to screw up. Remaining silent was the only way to avoid doing so. It was something she had always excelled at.

Everything about the place served to make Jo feel uncomfortable.

It was too warm, too stuffy, too silent and too serious. It was like being in church without the possibility of salvation. The place even smelled like a church, or rather what a church would smell like without the incense though Jo was sure she could smell it when she had first entered the large, imposing structure. Perhaps it was more like a cross between a classroom and a church. Either way it was designed in such a way that it made her feel isolated, lost and wary. She felt as if nothing she could do or say would make a difference to her fate. That feeling of absolute helplessness was the worst thing. Her palms were sweating and she hoped that her nerves didn't show in her face. She had never felt so tense in a courtroom in her life; then again she had never been in a courtroom accused of a crime she hadn't committed before. Well Ok she had committed the crime, just not in the way they said she had. That was what made the difference. Jo wasn't a thug, not any more, she hadn't attacked Brock Worthington without warning and she certainly hadn't done it without provocation. Even in her time with the Young Diablos she had never attacked someone without provocation, it wasn't the way Jo's moral compass operated. This was a clear cut case of Self Defence. But then she guessed that everyone claimed they had been defending themselves.

Anderson assured her that their case was strong, that she had to have faith in the justice system. Jo really was trying to remain positive but it was hard going, she felt as if the bottom was going to fall out of her world, destroying her in the process. If things didn't work out for her now she was looking at a long stretch inside and of course the end of everything she had worked so hard to achieve. Her 'fancy education' wasn't going to be worth a damn if she was going to spend years in a prison cell trying to avoid whatever torment was thrown her way. Her father had been in prison, she knew what it would be like. No matter how much she enjoyed literature it wouldn't save her from a beating or worse once she was behind bars.

She had been lead into the courtroom just minutes before and now found she was unable to resist the opportunity to look into the public gallery, there stood Mrs G. along with Blair. Neither woman looked as if they had slept much but to Jo Blair looked simply stunning. She felt warmth spread through her heart that both women were there to support her today, she was relieved she didn't have to go through this ordeal alone. Just as she was about to turn away Jo was shocked to see her Ma! She couldn't believe it; she had let her down so badly and yet here she was waiting to support her like she always had. Rose Polniaczek had fresh tears in her eyes and Mrs G. was holding her hand, looking after her just like she always did with anyone whom she thought needed comfort. Jo wanted to rush over to her Ma, to tell her it was going to be alright. The young Bronx woman felt a rush of sorrow and wanted to apologise to her mother for everything she was putting her through, she didn't regret what she had done for one moment but she regretted the effect that her actions were having now that she saw her beloved Ma in such an emotional state.

Jo had worked so hard to make her parents proud of her, to show them that she was more than a juvenile delinquent and they had been so proud of her when she had been accepted into Langley. Her Ma had beamed with joy and happiness that her 'baby' was going to make something of herself, was going to have a life that she could only have dreamed of. Jo had let her family down getting into this mess and it stung her very soul. Now she could see none of that pride in her Ma's face, instead the expression was hauntingly familiar. She had seen it all too often in the months leading up to her arrival at Eastland, it tore her heart in two to think she was causing her mother to feel that way again. Would her Ma ever forgive her for this? What about her dad?

Jo wondered if either of them knew the full story…she figured her Ma probably didn't or else she wouldn't be here. After all Rose Polniaczek was strict Roman Catholic, there was no way she was going to approve of her daughter's relationship with Blair. It just wasn't acceptable. Jo wasn't sure what would happen once her Ma knew the truth, it really didn't bare thinking about. She had tried on several occasions in the past to explain her feelings for Blair to both of her parents but something had always stopped her. They were working too hard; trying to ensure that she had the best education money could buy. Her mother was working three jobs, her father two and he'd sold his beloved Mustang in order to pay for her first year of college. How could she then turn around and tell them that she was in love with the woman they believed was simply her best friend? A woman her parents adored because they felt that she would teach Jo some class and real manners, would introduce her to the 'right' people and generally smooth the rough edges that Jo had thanks to a life on the streets of the Bronx. Jo knew her Ma was going to erupt when she heard the truth about their relationship. Even though they had barely begun their life together it would make no difference to her Ma, she would assume some grand deception had taken place. Naturally it hadn't been much of an issue while there was nothing happening between her and Blair, but now that there was the start of something, something she believed was going to be more special than either had ever experienced in their lives, Jo had hoped to be able to explain things to her Ma in particular, to ask for her support. Support she wasn't certain would be given. Support she desperately needed.

It was no surprise to her that Tootie and Natalie weren't there. It wouldn't be a good idea for either of them to see the proceedings, besides Anderson hadn't wanted the Prosecutor to claim that anything underhand was going on. Jo had been shocked to realise that her younger roommates had not been out fooling around as she had assumed but had in fact been in a whole heap of trouble designed by Worthington and a couple of his teammates, Raymond Kingston III being one of them, to prevent them coming to her or Blair's aid. It was one of the strongest pieces of evidence for her defence. The moment she had heard the truth she wished she had killed Brock Worthington. She wondered if that made her a sociopath…

A loud clear voice announced the arrival of the Judge, James Walker; according to Anderson this Judge wasn't one to suffer fools. Jo hadn't been sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but Blair's Godfather had seemed happy enough with the selection and she had to go along with that. Anderson had explained the procedure to her, even though she was more than familiar with it from her days in the Bronx. The Prosecutor would have the upper hand in this instance and all they had to do was hope that the Judge was unconvinced by the evidence presented. Best case scenario the charges would be dismissed, worst case bail would be set too high and she would be remanded in prison until the Grand Jury hearing. As they were asked to be seated, she turned her head once more and found deep brown eyes full of support. A calm feeling washed over her. They could do this, they could win. If they didn't then things would work out in the end, they had to. For both of their sakes.

Both Lawyers made their intention to call witnesses at any future trial known to the Judge as Jo tried to keep up with proceedings…

**…**

'…on top of all that Joanna Marie Polniaczek is a known gang leader your honour with a violent history, as such she remains a flight risk the people request remand.'

The Prosecution had made a pretty damning case for remanding Jo. It seemed that she wasn't going to get out of this, the thought of remaining in a prison cell until her Grand Jury hearing filled Jo's heart with dread. The entire courtroom was tense. For an arraignment the place was busy, there was a lot of interest in her case already. She could almost feel the headlines being created behind her. That was what happened when you got into a fight with someone from 'money' she supposed. If she were back home nobody would have cared. In her old neighbourhood she could have killed a guy for doing what Worthington had done and it would have been nothing more than a shameful statistic.

It was Anderson's turn to speak, to address the Judge and to try to ensure that Jo had at least a chance of being released until her trial date could be set. He was wearing a dark three piece suit, a designer tie, his hair was immaculate and his demeanour confident without arrogance. He looked at home here in the courtroom, more so even than the Prosecuting attorney Walter Taylor St Vincent who was apparently one of the most sought after ADA's in New York although he was unlikely to be handling the case if it went to trial. That would be the honour of someone much more important no doubt about it.

'Your honour, my client has no interest in fleeing from these charges. To do so would imply that she were a guilty party which she most certainly is not. Joanna Marie Polniaczek **wants**, rather **needs** to clear her name. She has strong ties to the Peekskill community, a job and home which she cares deeply for and the complete support of her family. Her gang affiliations are a thing of the past. In short my client should not be remanded for the sins of a colourful past as a juvenile...'

Judge Walker listened intently to every word. His expression gave none of his thoughts away. It was impossible to tell how this was going to go.

Jo's heart was pounding so hard that she could feel it in her ears; she could barely hear a thing and had to remind herself to breathe. The tension in the courtroom was now palpable. If this was what it was like at her arraignment she wasn't sure she would survive if it came to a trial. The Judge looked pensive but he wasn't the one who was going to be listening to the case later on, his job was merely to listen to the Prosecutor and decide whether there was a need for bail to be set. The thought that she might have to pay bail in order to avoid a lengthy stay in prison made Jo sick to the pit of her stomach. She knew that Blair wouldn't hesitate to pay it for her whatever the cost. Even Mrs G would help her out if she could. Jo remained stubbornly proud however, she really couldn't stand the thought of owing anyone else for her bail. Yet she didn't want to spend another night in jail. It had been bad enough at the police precinct, it would be much worse in regular prison. She had been to Juvie and that had been bad enough. Her dad had told her stories about what went on inside 'real' prisons in an effort to try and stop her from falling in with the Young Diablo's, then had gone and gotten himself imprisoned. Jo knew exactly what happened inside. She could feel her knees beginning to tremble as the pressure of waiting for the Judge's verdict on bail took its toll.

Then it was over…

'Bail is set at $3500 cash or bond…'

She could hear the shocked gasps from her friends, her Ma let out a whimper of surprise. It took everything Jo had not to cry out or burst into tears. How the hell was she going to pay that kind of money? Granted given the charges against her and the way the prosecutor had painted her it could have been a lot worse but $3500 was huge when you had nothing.

She considered her options – she could sell her bike, which would cover part of the cost. She really didn't want to have to owe anyone. How was she going to convince Blair and the others to leave it well alone and let her deal with it?

Anderson placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to steady her as she was lead out of the courtroom. She glanced back to the public gallery and for the first time she noticed him, Brock Worthington, in a suit that cost more than her entire wardrobe, a smug expression on his badly bruised face. He was sitting next to a man she assumed was his father, an equally arrogant looking pompous ass. She felt a small amount of satisfaction as she glared at Brock and he flinched, his hand automatically finding his aching ribs. Suddenly it was crystal why her bail had been set so high…she had really done some damage. The Young Diablo in her couldn't help but be satisfied with that.

**…**

Half an hour later and she was in a completely different part of the courthouse waiting to see how she could make bail.

An older gentleman, who for some inexplicable reason seemed extremely sympathetic with her plight, was patiently looking through her records to see if he could help her figure out a way to pay her bail, she may not be able to get out right away but she would eventually if he could help her figure out her options. He had started to look for the number of a bail bondsman who may be able to help her out. He had been working in this place for years and had seen just about everything, it wasn't his place to judge but he felt compelled to help Jo. In his gut he just knew that the young woman before him did not deserve what was happening to her. He had only just come on duty when she appeared and had made it a point to speak to her rather than allowing his younger, more zealous colleague to deal with her. Jo for her part had given Anderson strict instructions not to allow Blair, her Ma or Mrs G anywhere near the place, and to inform them that much as she appreciated their support she would not allow herself to become a financial burden to them.

The weight of the morning was heavy on her shoulders and she had long since rolled up her sleeves in an effort to make herself feel just a little better. Appearing like a well-dressed and put together citizen had done nothing to decrease the amount of her bail. Having heard what the ADA said about her she couldn't really blame Judge Walker for that though, she had been painted as a real villain. A true devil. Even she had to admit that if she had been the Judge there was no way she would have allowed herself out on remand, the fact that bail was set at $3500 and not higher was testament to the damage control that Anderson had managed to achieve. Blair's Godfather was a damn good defence lawyer.

Suddenly the older gentleman's expression changed to confusion.

'Your bail has already been paid Miss Polniaczek, You're free to go…'

'Whaddaya mean?'

'A Mr David Warner…'

Jo's knees almost buckled with the shock of that news. David Warner, Blair's father, had been here. He'd paid her bail without so much as a word. She hadn't even seen him in the courtroom. It didn't make any sense.

'He can't have…'

'You're free to go Miss Polniaczek. Is there someone I can call for you?'

His kindness, in stark contrast with what she had expected startled her. She shook her head as he directed her into the foyer where she found Anderson waiting.

'You knew…'

'I had a feeling. David is concerned about you. He wants to help you.'

'He got cars need fixin up too?' her voice was laced with irony which he chose to ignore.

'Oh no, quite the contrary. David **owes** you.'

'Whaddaya…'

'Simply put you saved his only daughter, the most precious person in his life, from being brutally attacked. David Warner owes you his daughter's life. Paying your bail is 'small potatoes' as you would say, compared with what he owes you.'

It still didn't feel right.

She really didn't want to be beholden to Warner hand-outs. Sure she understood what Anderson was saying and she could accept it to a certain degree, but she wasn't about to let David Warner pay for her bail without making some kind of effort to pay him back. Anderson could see the wheels turning in her mind as she tried to figure out some way to put herself back on a level playing field.

'Can't you just accept that David wants to do the right thing?'

It was worrying how well Anderson could read her when he had only known her since yesterday. Jo wondered how much Blair had told him about her before this unfortunate set of circumstances had brought them together.

'I'm just tryin to figure a way ta pay him back…'

'You don't have to.'

'I know. That's why it's so important.'

Anderson didn't even pretend to understand that logic, he understood Jo's need to pay her own way and he had to respect that. Being part of one of the wealthiest families in America he had gotten used to people simply taking whatever he or the rest of his family were willing to give. Jo was a refreshing change and her reluctance to accept any form of financial help, despite her dire circumstances, was an interesting conundrum for him. He had seen plenty of people in less serious situations whose pride had buckled. Jo seemed like no matter what it took that would never happen to her. Suddenly it wasn't surprising to him that his God-daughter had fallen for Jo, it made perfect sense, even if the Warners weren't going to be throwing a garden party over it. Then again neither were the Polniaczeks. He sighed as he performed his least pleasant duty of the day.

'Your father asked me to give you this…'

He handed her a small white envelope on which was written 'Joanna Marie'. She opened it and inside was a delicate silver cross on a fine chain, it had belonged to her grandmother and she recognised it instantly. There was also a letter, her hands trembled as she began to read…


	9. Love and Disaster

**AN: Thank you so much again to all of those who have read/reviewed/followed/favourited and checked out the story so far. Particular thanks goes out once again to those of you who have offered help, support and constructive criticism throughout this journey so far. I'd like to say a special thanks to ILoveXmas, Blindmoose and Ltlconf for all of your advice, support and morale boosting efforts - I really do appreciate everything you're doing, it helps so much to know you're there for me.**

**This chapter is a little different to previous chapters - it's what I call a 'moving the action' chapter, which means that instead of focusing on one key event there are several different layers to the chapter all of which have their individual importance. There was so much that I wanted to cover before the intricate details of the main trial that I felt it was important to cover each in this chapter. My hope is that this doesn't detract from the overall feel of the story, please let me know if it does and I will edit the chapter into smaller segments. Again this chapter is unbeta'd so mistakes are all of my own making.**

**Another thing I want to highlight is the fact that scattered throughout there are a few Polish words used, Jo's grandparents are Polish and I figure she would speak fluent Polish as a result. The words I have used are 'babcia' which means grandmother, 'malutka' which means 'little one' and 'Dziękuję' which means thank you. These are rough translations, I myself don't speak Polish and so have done a little research regarding the language via the Internet, if I have gotten anything wrong then I apologise and hope that you can advise me on how to change anything. **

**I have also changed certain facts regarding Jo and Blair's graduation from Eastland in terms of those who were in attendance from Jo's family. I hope that you can go with me on this, it just seems to fit the story better.**

**Finally the song mentioned later in the chapter can be any rock song, provided it's a love song, from the late '70s/early '80s that you wish it to be. I had a song in my mind but wanted to leave it open so that you can use whatever song you feel best suits Jo and Blair in that moment. If you really want to know which song I had in mind just drop me a line through the PM route and I'll be happy to tell you.**

**Thank you again, hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Jaxx**

**...**

**Silvius to Corin:**

'**If thou remember'st not the slightest folly**

**That ever love did make thee run into,**

**Thou hast not loved'**

**William Shakespeare's **_**As You Like It**_** written in 1599 approx.**

**...**

**Chapter 9: Love and Disaster**

The news of her grandmother's death hit Jo hard.

It was made worse by the fact that up until her death the elderly woman who had been there for Jo every step of her life had hidden the extent of her illness from her family. The only one who had known was Jo's grandfather who had worked tirelessly to care for his childhood sweetheart in her final months. Jo's father hadn't even known until it was much too late and the family had made a conscious decision not to tell Jo the bad news – there was nothing that could be done and by the time they knew the true consequences of her illness Jo had already been in jail thanks to Brock Worthington. That was tough to face and Jo cried herself to sleep each night in the week leading up to the funeral. Each night Blair awakened to the sound of the brunette's muffled sobs. She hadn't once hesitated in taking her best friend, her soon to be lover, her reason for being, into her arms offering soft words of comfort in the darkness as their other two roommates struggled with their own demons.

The funeral itself was dignified. Jo stood with her parents, her uncle Sal and the rest of her family as tribute was paid to the brave and proud woman whom they couldn't quite believe was no longer with them. Zofia Polniaczek had been a wise and fiercely protective family woman who had doted on all of her grandchildren but she had been especially close to Jo. Perhaps because Jo had been named for her grandfather Josef and as such she had spent much of her early childhood with her grandparents who called her malutka – Polish for 'little one'. Jo moved next to her grandfather as he placed a single rose on his beloved wife's coffin, then held his hand as the two of them mourned the deep loss that each felt.

Mrs Garrett, Blair, Tootie and Natalie, though they hadn't felt it their place to attend the traditional 'vigil', all attended the Requiem Mass, burial and subsequent luncheon that followed.

They each felt a burning need to pay their respects having met Zofia Polniaczek at Jo's Eastland graduation; Blair had even forgone her own fourth ticket at that happier occasion so that both of Jo's grandparents could attend alongside her parents and her uncle Sal. Each of them had found the woman charming, tough as nails but in a much gentler way than Jo herself. Blair for her part had been captivated by the Polish woman whom Jo seemed to dote on. It had given her a glimpse into Jo's home life that wasn't tainted by the stories she heard about the Bronx. Seeing Jo with her family that day had been a turning point for the debutante in the way she viewed her best friend, she had seen the 'real' Jo in sudden, blinding clarity and had found herself more smitten than ever.

Blair kept her distance as much as possible during the funeral and the subsequent luncheon right up until the moment Josef Polniaczek approached her. The last thing she had wanted was to make trouble for Jo with her family even if she wanted nothing more than to offer comfort to the other woman whom she could see was struggling to cope.

'You are Blair Warner?'

Blair was a little taken aback that the elderly man remembered her and simply nodded her head.

'I'm sorry for your loss Mr Polniaczek.'

'Dziękuję …My Zofia, she was a good woman, wise, and she made me happier than I deserved. I know you do the same for my malutka …'

'Mr Polniaczek?'

Blair, normally completely at ease in any social situation, found herself suddenly nervous under the emerald gaze of Jo's grandfather a gaze which she found uncannily mirrored Jo's in every respect. She wasn't certain what to say, a funeral luncheon was hardly the place to discuss such things. Yet here she was having this conversation with Josef Polniaczek, the man whose beloved wife had only just been laid to rest.

'She tell her babcia everything…her babcia tell me. Joanna Marie, she need you now. You go to her and you keep her heart safe…'

'I didn't think you would approve…'

'I approve of my malutka being happy. For me that is enough…'

Not long after Jo found that Blair was by her side. It didn't make the rest of the day any easier, but it gave her the courage to face it.

**…**

The Grand Jury trial was an unmitigated disaster for Jo.

It had taken place the day after her grandmother's funeral and Jo's mind was anywhere but where it was needed. She looked exhausted, pale, and her eyes were bloodshot. Any hope that the case would be thrown out because of its ludicrous nature had been quickly destroyed thanks to 23 members of a Peekskill Jury. A Jury where at least twelve had their sympathies laying squarely with Brock Worthington's old money, home town hero persona. Jurors who had immediately lapped up the 'evidence' that the prosecution put forward. It had been clear within the first half hour that Jo wasn't going to get out of this. It was going all the way to trial.

It had started to go wrong as soon as she had elected to take the stand to give evidence in her own defence, against Anderson's advice to make things worse. With Brock's class and manners, his experience speaking at various functions and the fact that he was charming to a fault it had been foolhardy for Jo to try and compete given her fragile state. Sure with her time at both Eastland and Langley she had softened the Bronx accent slightly and she didn't come across badly. She had plenty of experience of public speaking thanks to her time at Eastland, and serving on various councils at Langley, but this was a different type of speaking. This was about garnering sympathy, convincing a bunch of people who had been practically forced into serving on a grand jury for twenty consecutive days that she was completely innocent, to make matters worse this was the last week of that month long sentence and Jo guessed that by then these Jurors were ready to pack it all in and indict anything that moved. That was unfair she admitted, the truth of it was that Brock Worthington was a good actor. He painted her as a villain, throwing herself at his girlfriend and then attacking him in a rage when he took exception to her actions. The fact that Blair testified on her behalf only served as damage control yet again, the indictment was reduced, meaning while she remained facing a felony charge the possible prison sentence had been reduced to between 3 ½ to 15 years. It wasn't much but it was something.

**…**

Jo's mother could barely look at her; it had been that way the whole time they sat in Mrs G's kitchen. They had been left alone, thanks to Mrs G who had whisked the others away in the manner that only she was capable of. The older woman had hoped that giving the Polniaczek's some space would allow them to resolve some of the tension which had been tangible the entire journey from the courthouse. She had made them tea and left some chocolate cake then she had disappeared into the sitting room where Blair was waiting anxiously, the older woman instinctively had known the right course of action, had known that Jo needed to talk to her mother. She had also realised that right now Blair was in just as much need as Jo of comfort and reassurance so that was where she focused her energy. Jo however didn't know what to say, so she said the only thing she could think of.

'I'm sorry Ma…'

'How many times have I heard that?'

Jo slumped a little further into her chair, her head bowed a little more. Everything in her posture spelled one word: defeat.

'What exactly are you sorry for Joanna Marie?'

'Ma, don't call me that please. Only dad calls me that…you know I hate it.'

'Answer the question Jo'

'I ain't sorry for protectin Blair if that's what you're gettin at…'

Jo was getting frustrated and it showed in her tone of voice, in her posture as her arms folded across her chest and in the fact that she was now making eye contact with her mother in an almost defiant gesture.

'I know you're not. I wouldn't expect you to be…even if she was just your best friend…'

Rose Polniaczek sounded exhausted, disillusioned. She took a sip of tea; it seemed appropriate somehow and stood to look out of the window. Buying time for a conversation she had never really wanted to have with her daughter, but had always suspected she would have to have eventually.

'I can't help how I feel about Blair Ma…'

'I know you can't. I wish you could.'

The admission from her mother hurt, but not as much as Jo had expected it would. Perhaps because even if her beloved Ma hated the reality of her situation with Blair, she was at least here talking. Her father on the other hand, he couldn't face her, had sent another letter instead for Rose to deliver to their daughter. It was strange; she had always thought her Ma would be the harder one to face.

'I'm sorry ya found out this way Ma…everythin just went crazy…'

'How long?'

'How long what?' Jo was genuinely confused by the question; she had found herself feeling that way a lot recently. She wondered if she would ever be able to think clearly again.

'You and Blair…'

'Since the day this whole mess with Worthington started…'

Rose looked like she may try to argue, to refute what her daughter was saying but she noticed the resigned tone of her girl's voice. She saw the pained, faraway look in Jo's green eyes and she knew instantly that her daughter was telling the truth.

'I never thought she'd feel the same way Ma, that's why I didn't tell ya how I feel for her, what would be the point?'

'But she does feel the same way?'

'Yeah…'

'You told your babcia …'

'I hadda tell somebody…'

Jo felt like she was in a dream of some kind. Having this conversation with her mother was distinctly weird. She had imagined it many times but imagining it and having it were two distinct things. Her Ma was a hell of a lot calmer than she had ever thought she would be. In all of the scenarios she had envisaged she had always figured there would be a screaming match of some kind. That was how Polniaczek's 'talked things through', or at least it was whenever she had done something wrong.

'I can't say I condone your relationship, but I do love you Jo… You have to give me time.'

'I know. You'll be here for the Trial?'

'Of course I will honey, I've never missed a single Polniaczek or Largo hearing…I'm not about to start now…'

The relief Jo felt as she was finally pulled into a comforting hug by her Ma, knowing that while she may not understand or like the way her life was turning out she was going to stand by her like she always had brought all of the tension to the surface. Jo cried like a baby. Her body wracked with sobs as her Ma whispered comforting words and rocked her gently, as she used to when Jo was a little girl. Rose kissed her daughter's hair and allowed her to grieve for all that she had lost and all that she feared she would lose.

'They're gonna put me away…'

'You didn't do anythin wrong baby…the truth will win out in the end.'

'What if it doesn't?'

'Then we'll get through it. We always have.'

It wasn't the most inspirational response but it was honest and that was what Jo needed. Rose reluctantly left soon after promising to return as soon as she could. Neither she nor Jo mentioned either letter her father had sent.

**…**

It was only when she found herself finally alone in her room that Jo was able to fully digest the contents of the second letter and what it meant. Charlie Polniaczek had let his daughter down on many occasions throughout her life; this however topped them all, not least of all for the timing of it. In short he wished her luck with the trial, would support her financially through Langley or any other College she chose to attend hereafter, but his final words echoed from the page in vivid clarity:

'**until this phase with Blair is over, I don't want to see you again.' **

Jo felt numb; any tears she had had long since been spent until all she could do was hit the switch on the radio, allowing the music she loved to engulf her, and collapse on her bed beating her fists against her pillows in grief and anger. The loud rock music covered up her actions for the most part and she gave in to the pain she felt in a way she couldn't while in the company of her friends. She couldn't allow them to see her like this; she didn't want them to see that she was breaking under the strain of it all. They needed her strong. She was always strong. She needed them to think that she was coping, that she thought she could win this thing. Even though the situation appeared hopeless. Even though it felt like she was already being punished.

It was in this state that Blair found her. The loud music had been her first clue that all was not well with the Bronx woman but Blair had given her what she thought sufficient time to get whatever intense emotions she felt out of her system. She knew Jo Polniaczek well enough to know when to give her space and when to try and help. Time had taught her that lesson. Time, passionate arguments, and infinite patience. Uncertain what to do at first she instinctively closed the door and moved towards the brunette, Jo hadn't heard her come into the room, the music was too loud, but when the blonde took her into her arms she immediately relaxed.

Neither woman spoke for a long time.

It was the first time they had been truly alone together since everything with Brock had kicked off. It felt like a life time ago that the two of them had shared a life changing kiss, thanks to a fateful rehearsal. Neither could quite believe the consequences of such a sweet moment. A moment both had dreamt of for longer than either dared admit but had until then been consciously avoiding. Jo, a woman normally of few words, felt the need to break the silence between them.

'Do you regret it Blair?'

'Why on earth are you asking me that Jo? You know I don't. Do you?'

Jo merely shook her head and pulled Blair into a passionate kiss, one which she hoped would show the blonde beauty just how strongly she felt, how much she wanted this thing between them to work out. It was especially important to her that Blair understand her feelings now, in this moment, it would make what she had to say easier for them both.

'It might be best…if things don't go our way at the trial…'

Blair instantly knew what Jo was trying to say and was appalled that her delinquent could even contemplate such a thing.

'I'm not abandoning you Jo'

'If we lose…'

'I'll be there, every step…'

'Blair…I can't ask you to give up everything for me…'

'You have no idea how much you mean to me do you?' Blair's voice was almost unrecognisable in its fervent nature.

Before she was given the opportunity to respond Jo found herself pulled into another fierce, possessive kiss which took her breath away and caught her completely off guard. It was a kiss full of promise, love and commitment. A kiss which effectively destroyed any argument Jo was prepared to put up at that point. Sometimes there was no reasoning with Blair Warner.

As the room darkened a more sedate love song began playing, Jo once more found herself being directed by Blair as the blonde pulled her into the middle of the room, placing Jo's hands on her hips she placed her own around the brunette's neck, resting her head on a strong shoulder as she encouraged Jo to lead them in a dance that was all their own.

It was a perfect moment in a hellish day.

**…**

As demoralised as they had been coming out of the Grand Jury trial Anderson was determined that they would learn lessons from their mistakes. Or rather he was determined that Jo would learn lessons. For his part he was pushing for a speedy trial. It would give the Prosecution less time to dig up surprise witnesses. It would make his job a lot easier. The Grand Jury had not decided Jo's guilt, it had merely decided, as all grand juries are assigned to do, that there were charges to answer. The fact that the charge had been reduced for Jo was a good sign; it meant that there were some Jurors on that panel who had felt sympathy with Jo, who had thought that she was being given a tough deal at the hands of the justice system. If those Jurors felt that way there were bound to be others who felt it too. All they had to do was show Worthington as the cowardly, jealous, violent thug that he was and Jo would be free. It was simple, complicated and causing everyone sleepless nights.

The lack of support from her father was taking its toll on Jo. As was her desperate grieving for her grandmother. She had always relied on her family in times of crisis, her Ma was doing her best but Charlie Polniaczek had been where Jo was now. He could offer her the benefit of his experience, even though he had been guilty of the crime he had been convicted of he knew what it was like to lose out to a Grand Jury, he understood the churning emotions that Jo was experiencing and how it affected every aspect of your life. Then again he hadn't exactly coped well with his situation; he had abandoned Jo then too. The anger she felt at being abandoned emotionally, even if he still promised to maintain his financial contributions to her education, tasted bitter. It had been bad enough the first time he had left, it had been the driving force behind her starting with the Young Diablos and the internalised rage she had felt had made her one of the most feared gang leaders in her area. In her old neighbourhood people still recognised her name, and not just because she had gone to College.

Now of course she had a support network in Blair, Mrs G, Nat and Tootie, not to mention her Ma, grandfather and Uncle Sal. Her Uncle Sal in particular seemed to take the whole thing in stride, having suspected his niece's feelings for Blair Warner from the moment she had returned home one summer with seemingly endless stories about her best friend. Jo suspected that her Uncle Sal, the closest thing to a stable father that she had had in her life, was the reason that her Ma had avoided the path taken by her father after the funeral when it came to learning of her feelings for Blair. He was a strong family man, believing that nothing should come between families ever. As such she suspected that he had had a long talk with Rose. The result being that while she wasn't happy about the situation she was prepared to try and work through it for Jo's sake, at least until the trial was over. Her Ma had warned her that once the trial was won she wasn't sure how she would react to this 'thing', the woman never referred to it as a relationship, with Blair. Jo had to live with that.

Topping that was the fact that everyone in the house was on edge. Since that day even Tootie and Nat jumped when a stranger, especially a male stranger, arrived at the shop. Jo supposed that was unsurprising given that the last time they had encountered male strangers it had been in the form of Raymond Kingston III and another two of Worthington's teammates. Tootie in particular was still suffering from nightmares caused by the sight and sounds of the fight but being unable to do anything to help. On more than one occasion Jo and Blair had had to sit up with her at night to try and reassure her that they were both alright, especially when she awoke screaming Jo's name in terror. Mrs G was doing everything she could to keep things chipper, to keep up morale among the four musketeers and she was doing a great job. However she couldn't allow Jo to work front of house for now, her injuries were too severe and the upcoming trial too fresh in people's minds. Apart from that the brunette's heart just wasn't in it, she needed time to regroup after such a tragic loss. Jo had effectively been put in charge of stock taking, working in the kitchen and tidying up after hours. Not that she minded, she did most of that stuff anyway but she craved some form of normality. This craving was especially strong since she had been suspended from school until further notice. If she was found innocent then she would be given the opportunity to catch up with her classes over the summer but as things stood she was not to go near Langley or its surrounding buildings – that meant no more classes, no more basketball, no more field hockey, nothing. So much for innocent until proven guilty…

Blair was still able to attend classes but she was having a terrible time of it. She had had to switch her timetable to avoid Worthington and his cronies who seemed determined to give her grief at every turn. They were more or less keeping their heads above water though, Anderson had been very specific in his warnings to both of them – never respond to anything Worthington or his friends said, no matter what it was, no matter how much it hurt. To do so was tantamount to sentencing Jo to the maximum.

Then one Sunday morning Worthington appeared while Blair was minding the shop.

Mrs Garrett was out doing deliveries with Nat and Tootie, a job that she now had to do most days since Jo was unable to, leaving Jo in the kitchen adding the finishing touches to various items and generally clearing up. Worthington was either unaware of her presence, or he didn't care. Jo heard every word spoken. Then again perhaps that was his intention…

'What do you want Brock?' Blair's tone was ice.

'Don't be like that darlin, I'm here to take you out…'

He was walking with a cane and his breathing was erratic thanks to his injured ribs but he still made an imposing figure.

'Have you lost your mind?'

Jo moved towards the doorway of the kitchen, opening it just enough to be able to see the cash register where Blair was standing. Worthington was leaning over the counter, appraising Blair with a lascivious gaze. Jo wanted to rush out there and deck him but she knew that was a bad idea. Anderson's voice was echoing in her mind 'don't do anything rash Jo…Just bide your time'.

'We had a good thing you and me Blair. A real good thing.'

'Are you planning on ordering anything or did you just come here to 'reminisce'?'

'Come on baby, one date that's all I want…'

'Why should I even give you the time of day?'

'Because if you don't things are going to get a lot worse for your precious Polniaczek…'

Jo couldn't see Blair's face but she could tell by her posture that something had changed. The defiance had turned to fear. She did the only thing she could think to do. She made as much noise as she could.

'Blair! Gimme a hand with this bread will ya?!' she hollered, effectively stopping Worthington in his tracks.

'I think you should leave Brock…' Blair's voice held the same ice, but also renewed confidence.

'Just think about what I've said Blair.'

With that he took off and Blair rushed, trembling, into the kitchen, straight into Jo's arms.

**…**

Anderson was meticulous and prepped each of them for all possible contingencies. He outlined his strategy to them in basic terms. Jo wouldn't be taking the stand until the very last moment, after the disaster at the grand jury he wanted as much time to 'coach' her as possible. She for her part reluctantly accepted that she wasn't the best witness in her own defence. Blair would be going first for the defence, in counterpoint to Brock she was the natural choice, she would be able to refute every lie the dumbass told.

Jo was feeling pretty good about things. As good as could be expected anyway. There were only a couple of days to go until the trial and she felt they had a real chance. Better than they had had previously. Anderson seemed to have a good feel for how the Prosecutor would play things and as such knew how to play his own hand. She was even getting used to answering the 'difficult' questions he warned her the prosecutors might throw her way.

**…**

On the morning of the trial Jo got a phone call that spun all of her optimism out of control. It was unusual since she had gotten out of the habit recently of answering the phone, it was safer since there had been a fair amount of less than desirable calls aimed at her in recent weeks, but somehow she felt that this was one call she had to take.

'_Jo? That you kid?'_

'Buzz! You callin to wish me luck?'

'_Somethin like that…listen I got a call from Jess this mornin..'_

'Jeez, what's she heard?'

'_Worthington's suit, he's found a surprise witness…'_

'How bad is it?'

'_The worst…It's The Count…'_

'I thought he was dead…' Jo couldn't hide the anxiety in her voice upon hearing the name.

'_Not dead…just behind a desk kid…Jess wanted ya ta know…ya gotta tell your suit…'_

'I will… thanks pal, and tell Jess I…'

'_She'da called ya but, it don't look good for ya that way…'_

'Ya got that right. I owe her a brew…'

'_More than one. Good luck kid, don't lose your cool, those bastards are out for blood…'_

_Click_

**…**

The Jury had been selected. The evidence had been logged. The witnesses had been named. It was time. Jo hugged her mother, her Uncle Sal, Tootie, Natalie, Mrs G and lastly Blair who she held for as long as possible before following Anderson into the courtroom. It was only day one, she knew she would see each of them again but somehow she felt like she was being led to the gallows. Anderson placed his hand on her shoulder in a show of solidarity. Worthington's lawyers looked pumped and ready to start. ADA Walter Taylor St Vincent was now playing second chair to the DA Adam Robertson Parker-Bryant, the current star of the DA's office and a personal friend of Brock Worthington senior.

Jo was shaking so much she could hardly focus on anything. She could feel the energy in the public gallery; hear the frenzied writing of the journalists mixing with the chatter of the idle curious.

Over a month of speculation had led to this moment. The beginning of the latest 'trial of the century'. Jo was wearing the delicate silver cross her father had sent her, she took it into her hand and kissed it once, offering up a prayer that this was all going to be alright. It was the only thing she could think to do under the circumstances. It was a move that didn't go unnoticed by most of the Jury members. Whether it would play in her favour as the trial progressed remained to be seen, she wasn't doing it for that though. She desperately needed there to be some higher power watching out for her, a guardian angel, God, anyone who could give her the strength she needed to get through this. In truth she felt like running away.

The buzz of the court became a hushed whisper as everyone stood for the Judge Edwin Evans-Morgan. Jo wasn't sure whether he was in Worthington's pocket or not but he certainly looked intimidating. More so than any Judge she had ever faced up until that point. She wiped her brow with her hand as the court once again settled and Judge Morgan explained procedures to the Jury before inviting DA Bryant to begin his opening statement.

The trial was to be a chess match among titans and Bryant looked every bit as if he intended for his opening gambit to be the strongest, he was older than Jo had expected but then again to get to be DA you had to have experience. He smiled warmly at the Jury, his manner easy as he took care to look each individual Juror in the eye before beginning. His confidence caused the Jury to relax, they were happy to listen to his deep baritone voice and smooth well-moneyed accent. Everything about him was tailor made to make the Jury feel at ease. It filled Jo's heart with dread. She tried hard to listen to each word he said but it was too awful to hear herself being painted as the devil.

'Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury my colleague will put to you that Joanna Marie Polniaczek was merely defending herself. If you believe that to be the case than I will have failed in my job and you must find the defendant not guilty…however I am here to present evidence to suggest that not only was this former gang leader not defending herself, she was the one who initially assaulted my client in a fit of jealous rage…'


	10. Uneasy Counterfeit

**AN: Thanks so much again to those of you who have read/reviewed/checked out/followed or glanced over this story so far, it's amazing to think that you're all still enjoying the story. Again a special thank you goes out to ILoveXmas, Blindmoose and Ltlconf for all of your support and advice - especially when I wasn't sure exactly how this chapter would turn out, your encouragement and conversation has kept me going :)**

**Once again I have to apologise for the delay in the posting of this chapter, there was so much that I wanted to do with it that I had no idea how to begin. I've tried to keep the flow of the story intact and allow the characters to drive the 'action'. I've also used a 'flashback' (which I've written in Italics to keep it separate and maintain the integrity of the chapter) for the first time, I tried writing The Count's testimony without the flashback but it didn't work as well as I'd assumed - the dialogue seemed to detract from the tension I was hoping to create as a result I decided to go with the flashback. It's an experiment so we'll see how it works...**

**I have no experience of the American court system and as such have done my best to research how everything operates. I hope that you can forgive any slip ups or obvious errors and suspend your disbelief enough to enjoy the chapter. I'm also not a member of a gang so have done a bit of research on this aspect as well to try and get a feel for the reality, if I miss the mark on this then hopefully it's not by much and as previously stated I do not condone criminal behaviour in any way - I'm simply using the scenarios here for dramatic purposes. If there's anything that needs changed please let me know and I will certainly do my best to change it. As always mistakes are my own - this chapter is unbeta'd.**

**After receiving some great reviews for this chapter I have to thank Ltlconf for pointing out that for some inexplicable reason I've completely missed the 'swearing in' aspect of the trial! I'm not sure how I managed to do that but thanks for pointing it out! My guess is I've watched too much Judge Judy recently...I've now amended a couple of paragraphs to incorporate what should have been in there from the beginning! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Jaxx**

**...**

**Malcolm:**

'**To show an unfelt sorrow is an office**

**Which the false man does easy'**

**Malcolm to Donalbain in William Shakespeare's **_**Macbeth**_** written 1604-1606 approx.**

**...**

**Chapter 10: Uneasy Counterfeit**

It was a pretty even game by the end of the opening statements. Jo found it difficult to tell who the Jury believed but Anderson seemed happy enough with the result – blood had yet to be drawn by either side but both had taken a few hits. There were some in the Jury who seemed to hang on every word DA Bryant said, a woman in the front row had even glared at Jo through a particularly damning section but for the most part the Jury had remained impassive. Jo would have liked to have more of an indication but she knew that impassive was a much better result than openly hostile. She had heard enough about Jury trials from the old timers back home to understand just how dangerous a Jury could be.

It was time for the real game to begin. The next few moves would be crucial in winning the sympathy of the Jury and both sides knew it. If you closed your eyes for a moment you could almost see a chess board, with all of its pieces poised and ready. The first witness for the Prosecution was no surprise to anyone; Brock was the obvious choice since he was the reason for this trial. When Judge Morgan asked Bryant to call their first witness in his husky voice an audible gasp was followed by a tense silence from the public gallery as the doors opened. Everyone in the room, every Juror, every spectator, the Judge, especially Jo turned to see as Worthington made a meal of walking to the witness stand. He leaned heavily on his cane, something that Jo noted he hadn't done with as much conviction the day before when he was threatening Blair, stopping every few steps to take a breath, clutching his side as if in tremendous pain. It seemed to take him forever to get even as far as the Prosecution table where he paused once more looking gratefully at the Jury before finally taking his place in the witness box. God damn it but he was a good actor! Jo could feel the sympathy emanating from every section of the courtroom, especially the Jury. This was going to cause serious problems, he hadn't spoken a word yet they were already putty in his hands. It was the Grand Jury trial all over again, she could feel it in her bones! First blood had been drawn by the Prosecution without Bryant having said a word. As Worthington placed his hand on the Bible and swore to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth before God his eyes met Jo's deep rooted vengeance flashing through them as he made his solemn oath in raspy breaths.

'Mr Worthington, will you be alright to proceed?'

Worthington took a deep drink from a conveniently placed glass of water before nodding his readiness, another grateful look towards the DA and then the Jury.

'I'd like you to recount, in your own words, the events of the afternoon in question.'

Jo idly wondered who else's words the stupid ass may use. 'Recount in your own words' please – he'd probably hired a damned playwright to write his testimony for him! She shifted uncomfortably in her seat but a well-timed, gentle kick under the table from Anderson followed by a warning glance stopped her in her tracks. The look on his face told her now was not the time to look uncomfortable.

'A couple of buddies of mine were getting ready to throw a party at our Frat house that weekend, we headed over to 'Edna's Edible's' to see if the lady in question would cater for us. It was a pretty big deal and since my girl works there…anyway we got there and the boys headed inside but I heard Blair's voice coming from the garage so naturally I headed over there.'

'Did you hear anyone else's voice at that time?'

'Yeah I heard Polniaczek then it suddenly went quiet, the two of 'em are always together so didn't think much of it at the time. It was only when I got to the garage that I realised something was seriously wrong…'

At this point a well-placed hand through dark hair and a deep, ragged, breath indicated his apparent discomfort at what he had seen accompanied by a wince of pain as he placed his hand over his side. It was all an act, Jo could see through it a mile off but she doubted whether Brock's admirers would. His gaze fell for the first time, another indication that he was 'struggling' with his testimony.

'I understand how difficult this is for you Mr Worthington, but you must tell the truth, no matter how uncomfortable it makes you…'

Brock continued to stare at the ground for a moment before he seemingly found his courage and met DA Bryant's expectant look.

'What did you see when you stepped into the garage?'

'Her…Polniaczek…'

'What was she doing?'

'She… had her hands all over my Blair, she was kissing her…' the disgust in his voice couldn't be hidden or mistaken.

'Did it look to you like Miss Warner was a…' Bryant seemed to be struggling with how to put it 'delicately' 'willing participant in this kiss?'

'No! I know my girl and she ain't like that!'

'So what did you do?'

'I hollered and grabbed Polniaczek by the shoulder pulled her off my girl…'

'Did you do anything other than pull her off of Miss Warner?'

'Sir?'

'Other than pulling Miss Polniaczek off of Miss Warner did you use any other physical force?'

'No sir. I wouldn't do that.'

Jo struggled to remain silent. She had known that everything that came out of Worthington's mouth would be a lie, but to hear it made her blood run molten, she clenched her fists in frustration but again a look from Anderson told her this was a bad move and so she reluctantly unclenched them. It was so tough trying to hide her feelings of resentment at this point. Worthington was the one who had started the fight yet here he was painting her not only as the guilty party but as a crazed woman who had forced herself on Blair. An overwhelming urge to stand and shout her innocence from the rooftops began to build within her. Something which Anderson seemed to sense as he placed a hand on her arm and shook his head gently, the guy must have a degree in psychology or something to know exactly what she was thinking like that. If she did something stupid now it would just make Brock seem all the more plausible. He was right though she had to keep her cool no matter how tough it was.

'What was Miss Polniaczek's reaction?'

'She was pi…ahem' an apologetic look towards the Jury for effect '…furious.'

'What did she do?'

'She attacked me, just threw herself at me – knocked me clean off my feet.'

'Did you fight back?'

'Only in so far as I felt able sir.'

'Can you explain what you mean by that?'

'Where I come from we're taught to respect women. You don't raise your hand to one. I only tried to get Polniaczek off of me, I **never** hit her back.'

'What about Miss Warner?'

'I never touched her sir, she got knocked over when Polniaczek attacked me the first time – as soon as I saw her on the ground I was at her side…but that bitch…sorry…that woman…she attacked me again. She had me in a headlock, that's when I hurt my knee.'

'You're certain you didn't hit either Miss Warner or Miss Polniaczek?'

'I've never been more certain of anything. I got out of there soon as I could, headed straight for the cops, just wish I hadn't left Blair there, leaving her with Polniaczek was a mistake…'

**…**

Worthington's testimony again painted a damning picture of Jo. He knew just how to play it so that he wasn't overacting, Jo wondered if he had received acting lessons - she certainly wouldn't put it past him in this situation, he held the Jury the entire time and they lapped up his words. Jo couldn't stand seeing the way they seemed to idolise the College football hero. It was as if all common sense had left them. Not only was she apparently a crazed woman who had forced herself on Blair and attacked Worthington in a rage but she had also taken her anger out on Blair once Worthington had left the scene. Her fists were clenched once again as she watched him on the stand continuing the charade that his injuries were giving him real problems with his movement when in fact both Anderson and Jo knew that this wasn't the case – his injuries were bad but he certainly hadn't shown any such trouble with his movement when he had been threatening Blair. Anderson gave Jo a look of reassurance, glanced to her hands, she hadn't even realised she was clenching her fists again, as he moved to cross examine what he hoped would be the most hostile witness he would be facing.

'Mr Worthington, I won't take up too much of your time this morning…I just have a few questions for you…'

Worthington was far from impressed by Anderson and it showed in his face as his façade of charm slipped almost imperceptibly for the briefest of moments, whether it went unnoticed by the Jury Jo wasn't sure but she could tell that the Judge had seen it and so had Bryant who shook his head subtly in warning.

'Had you been drinking the day of the incident?'

'Drinking? No sir…'

'Nothing at all? Not one beer?'

'Not a thing.'

'Are you sure Mr Worthington? You see I have the testimony of a good friend of yours who says that you'd all been drinking at the Chug a Lug bar earlier that same afternoon…celebrating a victory over your rivals…do you remember being at the Chug a Lug?'

'Yes sir, but I wasn't drinking. I had my Harley.'

'I see. I'd say attending a victory celebration, even if it was a charity 'friendly' in the middle of the day, would make you want at least one drink Mr Worthington, especially given the custom at Langley for the 'Man of the Match' to be given his own pitcher…'

'I shared it with the team…'

'Ah so you did have something to drink…'

'I wasn't drunk!'

'No one is saying you were Mr Worthington. I'm simply curious as to why you didn't mention this visit to the Chug a Lug in your earlier testimony…'

'Objection! Mr Anderson is badgering the witness…'

'I'm merely trying to establish omitted facts relating to the witness' state of mind your honor.'

'Overruled, but watch your step Mr Anderson…'

Brock was losing his cool, Jo could sense it. Anderson's line of questioning was something he obviously hadn't expected, she hadn't even known that he had been at the bar that afternoon so she guessed he had assumed Anderson wouldn't either. She hadn't smelled alcohol from him during the fight, he probably hadn't even been drinking but the implication was enough to make the Jury wonder. He covered his discomfort by taking another drink of water.

'When you were heading towards the garage you said you heard my client and Miss Warner talking, could you describe the tone of their voices please?'

'Excuse me?'

'Were they whispering? Arguing? Loud?'

'They were just talking, a little louder than a whisper I guess.'

'Did Miss Warner sound uncomfortable to you?'

'No…'

'Did you hear anything that was said?'

'No…'

'So you have no idea what they were talking about before you arrived?'

'Objection your honor – asked and answered.'

'Sustained…get to the point Mr Anderson.'

'My point is this Mr Worthington – if you didn't hear what was said how do you know that Miss Warner was not a 'willing participant' in the kiss she shared with Miss Polniaczek?'

'I know Blair Warner, she ain't no goddamned dyke!' Worthington spat his answer with venom he was unable to hide. Anderson had hit a nerve and the Jury couldn't miss it.

Anderson's style was measured, polite. There was no hint of gamesmanship in his words or actions, he was amiable and courteous standing with his hands clasped behind his back as he waited patiently for each response before continuing, his voice clear and steady. His voice emanated casual authority and trust, which the Jury listened to with rapt attention. He neither acknowledged Worthington's venomous response nor played on it, it was enough that it was there – he could see it in the Jury's response.

'I see… Did it occur to you there may be another explanation for finding them together like that?'

'No sir, Polniaczek's been after Blair for as long as I've known her. Longer I reckon.'

'Were you aware that Miss Warner and Miss Polniaczek were partners for the assignment given by your Renaissance Literature Professor?'

'Yes Sir, Blair was upset about that – she wanted to be paired with me but Harris wanted the pairs to be the same gender to make it 'more authentic', waste of time if you ask me.'

'Do you know which play they were assigned?'

'Sure, Harris read all of the assignments out in class.'

'Would you tell the court what their assigned play was?'

'Romeo and Juliet…' it suddenly dawned on Brock where this line of questioning was going and it was clear he didn't like it one bit.

'I'd like to introduce Defence Exhibit 'B' into evidence – Miss Warner's notes for the assignment, dated the date of the incident….and Defence Exhibit 'C' Professor Harris' notes on the original assignment as it was given to students a week prior to the incident…'

Brock's composure was starting to slip again, sweat had appeared on his forehead and he swiped at it in a bid to try and lessen his appearance of apparent discomfort. He couldn't however hide it once Anderson began talking the Jury through Exhibits 'B' and 'C' outlining for them that there was another perfectly rational and innocent explanation for the situation that Worthington had walked in on that day. Moreover if there wasn't an 'innocent' explanation Brock's reaction was wholly inappropriate, misguided and went completely against his assertions that he would never put his hands on a woman in anger. Anderson's unwavering, confident tone was not what Brock had been expecting and he was disconcerted by the Defence Attorney's ease with the case. He knew Anderson was Blair's uncle, he knew the man had to hate his guts but here he only seemed genuinely interested in 'the truth' not in scoring points or humiliating him on the stand, yet somehow that's exactly what he was achieving. Brock crossed his arms as Anderson asked the next question.

'Do you still believe, Mr Worthington, that your reaction that day was acceptable?'

**…**

Anderson's interrogation of Worthington on the stand had done much to change the perception of the situation on the part of the public and more importantly the Jury. They still had a long way to go in this circus of a trial but he had made some headway in ensuring that the Jury no longer saw Brock as an 'innocent' party since the persona of gentlemanly conduct had slipped on more than one occasion giving them a glimpse into the intense anger buried just beneath the surface. Jo couldn't afford to hope just yet though, there was still a long way to go before the verdict and she knew better than most that anything could happen once the Jury were locked away in that room. She had seen it often enough back home.

**…**

Patience had never been Blair Warner's strongest suit when it came to situations like this. She hated waiting; she always had, ever since she was a child. She especially hated waiting when she wasn't aware of the full facts surrounding a situation. Being a witness she wasn't allowed to enter the public gallery to see how the trial was progressing and as such she had no idea how Jo was faring. That worried her more than anything. She knew that it would be hard for her delinquent to sit there and listen to Worthington's lies; she also knew that Jo was notoriously bad at hiding her emotions something that might count against her with a Jury. She really wished she were in there to support her, it wasn't easy being stuck in a room isolated from what was happening, she had even considered praying briefly but she knew that wouldn't do any good and had dismissed the notion as quickly as it had entered her head. Soon after however she had changed her mind and offered a silent, internal prayer to whatever God may listen to her – if Jo believed then even if she didn't it might do some good. It certainly wouldn't do any harm. It was the first time she had prayed since the night before her parents' divorce became final.

At least she wasn't alone however – Tootie and Nat were with her but for once in their lives the two younger girls remained absolutely silent. Each of them looked petrified and Tootie especially looked like she was about to burst into tears at the enormity of what was happening. Nat's usually bright and mischievous eyes were sparks of fear and she was unable to sit still, instead pacing and constantly looking out of the window. They were joined by the Doctor who had been responsible for the care of both Jo and Blair's injuries, and who had overseen their care since then but otherwise they were alone save for two court officers whose job it was to keep them happy and make sure they didn't run off before they were called to give their testimony.

Defence witnesses were kept separate from Prosecution witnesses in a bid to ensure there was no intimidation on either side. Blair was glad for that, the thought of having to sit in the same room as Brock while he did his best to destroy Jo was more than she could bear. It was bad enough having to sit near him during lectures, though she had been able to persuade her tutors to allow her to leave a microcassette recorder in most of the lectures that she shared with him, many had been understanding of the situation and having met Jo during their Freshman year found it hard to believe Brock's story that she had attacked him without provocation. Jo may have had a reputation as a tough former gang member but she also was well known for the fact that she was more likely to use her words to try and argue her point than violence. Jo's time on the student council had shown that she was no longer someone whose primary means of defence lay with her fists, as such Blair had been able to start sowing the seeds of a 'pro Jo, anti Brock' campaign, even if she had to be subtle about it with certain groups. She had even persuaded her father, who she had been thrilled to realise hadn't needed too much persuasion as it turned out, to assist her with talks with Langley's Scholarship board in order to ensure that Jo's scholarship would remain intact once this mess was over. She needed to make sure that Jo had something to come back to when this was all over.

'Natalie, you're only going to make yourself feel worse…'

'I can't help it Blair. What if I screw things up for Jo?'

'You won't, believe me…'

'I'm scared.'

'Me too, we all are…especially Jo, but everything's going to be fine.'

Natalie looked less than convinced but Tootie looked up at Blair's words hopefully. The youngest of the group needed that reassurance.

'You really think it will be?'

'Yes Tootie, I do. Jo's the victim here; my Uncle Peter's not going to let her go to prison.'

'I wish we knew what was happening…'

'Jo's got to be having a time of it in there, it's not right…'

'You're right Tootie… Jo wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me…'

**…**

Accompanied by a highly regarded Doctor People's Exhibit 'A' was a set of impressive glossy photographs detailing Brock's many injuries which the Jury looked at with great, audible interest as Bryant's medical expert explained their significance and the likelihood that Brock's days as star of the Langley Lions were now over, his knee simply wouldn't hold up for the extended training sessions or matches needed to play College football. His ribs would heal in time but for now they were agonising and indicative of a deliberate blow designed to cause 'grievous bodily harm'. In short Jo Polniaczek had ruined the College football career of the most talented player Langley had seen in years and she had inflicted those injuries in a jealous rage while Brock had been unable, because Jo was a woman, to defend himself as he might otherwise have done since he hadn't wanted to hit a woman, even one like Jo.

Jo restlessly listened as the expert painted her as a devil, determined to cause as much damage as possible in the shortest amount of time. He claimed that someone with her gang affiliation would have been well versed in how to inflict such damage quickly. While that was a true enough statement to an extent she knew that it would turn many of the Jury to Worthington's camp once more. She felt sick as she realised the implications of that. She took the silver cross in her hand again and in doing so found it brought her some comfort, she truly wished her babcia was here now, she really needed the reassurance that the woman had always brought in times like these. It was hard to listen to the description of Worthington's injuries; even she had to admit that it was astonishing she had managed to inflict such serious injuries given her size compared to him. All that time spent helping her cousins Bud and Paulie when they had taken up boxing as kids had apparently paid off.

Anderson did his best to show that Worthington's injuries, which he had to concede were awful, were a result of a scrappy give and take fight rather than a continuous onslaught by Jo. He concentrated his efforts on showing that Jo had serious injuries of her own, as did Blair. The expert for his part had to admit that despite Worthington's testimony to the contrary Jo could not have inflicted the injury to his knee; it was made by a heavy blow from behind, not as Worthington claimed through the fact that she had forced him to the ground causing it to impact with the concrete driveway. Who then had caused the injury and why? Anderson left that hanging in the air for the Jury to ponder. They all knew the answer – there was only one person who could have done so. The question was why had she done so? If Jo had been attacking Brock and had already attacked Blair why would the blonde act in any way to help her attacker?

**…**

The testimony of the witnesses so far had taken the majority of the morning and lead them into the early part of the afternoon. There was a lot of information for the Jury to deal with and so a recess had been called for lunch. Jo barely ate a thing; she couldn't stop thinking about the trial, speculating as to what the Jury may be thinking. She wished so much that it was over. Listening to the testimony of both Brock and the Doctor had done nothing for her confidence, though she had to be thankful that she had Anderson on her side. He had certainly taken both witnesses down a peg or two.

Anderson did his best to reassure Jo as they discussed the trial and what may come up next. He tried to encourage her to eat something but could only manage to persuade her to eat half of an apple. His heart went out to her, he could see how scared she was but there was nothing for it. They had to see it through, no matter the outcome. They had done well so far, but he knew that the next witness was going to be tough to overcome.

**…**

At this point Bryant was ready to play what he hoped would be his trump card in ruining Jo's character on the stand – Detective Alexander Cristo, known to the residents of Jo's neighbourhood as 'The Count' for the character in Alexandre Dumas' famous novel. He arrived without ceremony; nothing like the entrance Brock had made, but was received with no less anticipation. Jo couldn't look as he approached the witness stand. She hadn't seen the man in five years. Had genuinely thought that he was dead and seeing him again brought back memories she didn't want to face. When she finally did look however, upon hearing his loud, authoritative voice swearing the now familiar oath on the Bible, he didn't look anything like she had imagined. If it wasn't for slight scarring on his right cheek and the more serious scarring on his right hand she wouldn't have been able to tell that anything had happened that night all those years ago. The night that had been the final straw for her mother and had caused Jo's best friend Gloria to commit suicide…

'Would you please state your name and occupation for the record?'

'Detective Alexander J Cristo, 41st Precinct. I work homicide.'

Bryant was practically rubbing his hands in glee as he went through the preliminary questions with Detective Cristo, making the most of his exemplary record and solid reputation. Making sure that the Jury listened as Cristo told them about his work with street gangs in Jo's old neighbourhood. Cristo was someone to be respected and Bryant's behaviour made it clear that he could spill the proverbial on Jo's 'true' character.

'How well do you know the defendant?'

'We go way back…' the look on his face and his tone told the Jury there was more to this story than met the eye and many leaned forward, intrigued.

Even though she had expected it, they wouldn't have brought The Count if he wasn't going to talk about that night, Jo felt sick at the thought of reliving her worst nightmare, here of all places. It had been an arrogant mistake. Then again she hadn't been in a position to back down, truthfully she hadn't thought once about backing down when it came down to it she had a reputation to uphold. The leader of the Young Diablos didn't back down from a fight. As Cristo began to recount the events that had changed her life, and that of her two closest friends, forever memories of a dark, cold night in February came flooding back in vivid Technicolor…

**…**

_Sitting on the hood of a tan Plymouth Roadrunner they waited. It was so cold Jo could see her breath in front of her face; as usual she and Jessie were cooling their heels waiting for Gloria to get her ass in gear and arrive. She reckoned if there ever came a time when their best friend was on time the world would come to a halt in sudden fanfare. A ticker tape parade, the likes of which had never been seen would definitely be in order. She chuckled to herself at the thought and lit another cigarette before offering the packet to Jessie who took one gratefully before accepting a light and inhaling deeply. Jo had promised her Ma she wouldn't smoke but that had been a lie. Who cared if it wasn't ladylike? Who cared if she was too young? She was the leader of the Young Diablos and she'd do whatever she damn well pleased._

'_What the Hell's takin her so long?'_

'_Probably screwin around with Tony…'_

'_Nah, Tony's history…'_

'_A six pack says he ain't…'_

_Jo nodded her agreement, a six pack wasn't that tough to get a hold of she'd lifted the one they had just opened from her Uncle Sal's kitchen just an hour before. She was tired of waiting for Gloria to arrive and taking another drag of her cigarette flicked it away before taking another couple of bottles from the pack and popping them open with her switchblade, she passed one to Jessie who grinned before taking a swig – she knew that Gloria was in for it. Jo hated to be kept waiting when they had things to do. Both girls were wearing their trademark dark blue reversible jackets – a devil on the back for all to see. They were safe enough for now, still within the boundary of their own turf and no sign of the maroon jacketed Lady Corsairs (LCs) who had been itching to start something ever since the dance at the gym a week before._

'_If she don't move her goddamned ass we're outta here and she can go…'_

_Jo was saved the trouble of finishing her thought when she saw two familiar figures approaching on an even more familiar Chopper. She grinned in triumph as she turned to see Jessie's reaction to the newcomers._

'_Son of a…'_

'_You owe me a six pack Jess, Tony's long gone…'_

_Gloria was unapologetic as she jumped gracefully from the back of Buzz' Chopper, kissed him hungrily for all the world to see and then walked casually towards her friends as her new boyfriend took off._

'_Jeez Gloria couldn't ya have waited a coupla hours?' Jo's impatience was undisguised._

'_Some things just can't wait, right Jess?'_

_The shorter girl shrugged and took another swig; Jo on the other hand looked ready to kill. She threw her now empty bottle against a nearby wall smashing it to pieces. Neither Gloria nor Jessie flinched; they were used to their leader's tempestuous ways. _

'_We gotta get movin, Christ knows we're already pushin our luck.'_

_Sliding from the hood of the car Jo relented slightly as she opened another bottle and handed it to Gloria, the blonde haired girl smiled as she took it and as they walked down the street drank it happily. Jo reserved the last bottle for herself – she'd swiped it and Gloria had been late that meant it was hers and she knew they wouldn't question it as she opened the bottle and began to drink the still cool beer. In a couple of hours it'd be over and they'd be able to swipe some more from the liquor store on their way back. They were walking fast, purpose in each stride. All they had to do was make it through the park, which was Wolf territory, without meeting the LCs and they'd be fine. The rest of the gang were back at the community centre waiting for news. This meeting was important, if Jo handled it right then the Wolves would band with them against the LCs. The park would be a safe zone and there'd be one less gang to have to worry about when it came to defending their turf. It wasn't to be however, as they rounded the corner and entered the park they instantly knew they'd made a mistake._

'_Polniaczek!'_

_There was nowhere to go as the three girls realised too late that they were surrounded by maroon jackets. Jo cursed her stupidity for not bringing more of the gang with her but she had wanted the leader of the Wolves to know that she wasn't afraid – that she saw him as an equal not a superior in their tenuous alliance._

'_We been lookin all over for ya…ain't it a little late for a stroll in the park?' amusement was clear on Delaney's face, she was the leader of the LCs a couple of years older than Jo, marginally taller and intensely arrogant._

'_I ain't got time for bull Delaney. Cut to the chase.'_

_Jo lit yet another cigarette in an attempt to appear nonchalant. In truth she had known things were going to come to head sooner or later. It was part of the reason for this meeting with the Wolves. She now realised of course that she'd been played, hence the delay in the meeting which had originally been scheduled for the previous evening, Rocky Andrews and the Wolves were working with the LCs. _

'_Eddie Brennan…Stay the hell away from him…' Brennan had been Delaney's steady boyfriend until the dance at the gym a week before, then he had met Jo and things had changed. _

_Delaney's words were punctuated by a swift shove to Jo's shoulders which sent her backwards but she didn't fall, instead she regained her balance almost immediately and the fight was on…They were pretty evenly matched blow for blow, a clumsy wrestling match more than anything as they rolled around on the grass each trying to get as many hits in as possible to the jeers and cries of the LCs, Jessie and Gloria shouted words of encouragement to Jo but most were drowned out by the din of the bigger crowd. For now they wouldn't try to interfere, this was the best outcome – a one on one fight to settle differences was preferable to being slaughtered by the LCs, they were outnumbered and had little choice but to watch events unfold. Despite the jeering from the other gang Jo gained the upper hand quickly delivering a blow to Delaney's face which shattered the older girl's nose instantly covering Jo's right hand in dark blood._

'_Jo watch out!'_

_One of the other LCs was lunging towards Jo now but Jessie was faster and took the bigger girl down before landing a few good hits. Chaos ensued. Gloria, Jessie and Jo found themselves being severely beaten. The situation seemed hopeless for them, they were badly outnumbered, at least five to one, and there was no chance they could win with those odds. As if on cue and seemingly from nowhere the rest of the Young Diablos appeared, ready for action with knives drawn… Jo let out an agonising cry when she felt a white hot pain in her shoulder as Delaney took advantage of the chaos to drive her switchblade into her target. If it hadn't been for Jo's jacket, and Delaney's ineptitude Jo knew her injury would be much more severe, as it was she could feel the blood pouring from the small wound but there was little she could do about that now – Delaney wasn't through with her and everything about her spelled out clearly that Jo was facing her own death. She needed to act fast and so she drew her own switchblade, a knife she had stolen from a box her father had left behind the night he had abandoned her, and rushed towards Delaney…_

**…**

'That's when I showed up on the scene. If I hadn't there's no doubt in my mind she'd have killed Lauren Delaney…'

Jo put her head in her hands. This was it; there was no way the Jury would buy her story now. She couldn't help it, the tears cascaded her face without her even realising it…what happened next hadn't been her fault, she'd done everything in her power to stop it…


	11. Cruel Deception

**AN: Hi everyone, I'd like to say once again a huge thank you to all of you who have read/reviewed/favourited/followed or checked out the story thus far. I can't tell you how much it means that you're still sticking with me all these chapters later. A special thank you goes out to Ltlconf, ILoveXmas, and Blindmoose for all of your kind support, words of wisdom and chats - you're keeping me going with this, especially in those moments when I'm feeling a little lost so thank you :)**

**This chapter again uses flashbacks - they're written in italics to make it easier to keep track of them - and it covers the testimony of the Count and explains the events of February 22nd 1980, events which in my FOL universe changed things completely for Jo. I struggled a little with exactly where this chapter was heading at first and restarted it several times, originally I had planned to have Jo testify straight after the Count but that didn't work very well. I know that some of this is reaching a little but hopefully it's written well enough that you can forgive me that and willingly suspend your disbelief. The next chapter will see Anderson really stepping up the defence case and so this chapter ends with the beginning of that plus a little scene that I couldn't resist adding since the rest of the chapter is so heavy. I hope that you enjoy the chapter, as usual it is unbeta'd so mistakes are of my own making - if you spot any be sure to let me know and I'll change them asap. I've done my best to research as much as possible but if I've missed the mark on anything just give me a shout :)**

**Thanks again**

**Jaxx**

**...**

'**That's the way**

**To fool their preparation and to conquer **

**Their most absurd intents.'**

**William Shakespeare's Antony and Cleopatra, Cleopatra at her suicide, Written 1606 approx.**

**...**

**Chapter 11: Cruel Deception**

Jo remained silent as her tears fell. She wiped them with the back of her hand in an attempt to pull herself together but her eyes remained disbelieving and fixed on the Count. She had lived the last five years with the 'knowledge' that he was dead. She had spent so many nights crying silently in the darkness, long after her roommates had fallen asleep, believing in her heart that she and Gloria had killed him. There was no word to describe the emotion she felt, it was the most intense feeling of relief mixed with something much darker and more raw. He was alive…Gloria wasn't.

Anderson handed her his handkerchief, a lump forming in his own throat at her obvious distress. She had told him the story of that night as soon as Buzz had called her. He had to admit that when she had started to tell it he had been stunned and anxious in equal measures. That kind of story could do tremendous damage to their case, however by the time she had finished relating her tale he had learned more about her as a person than he had through Blair's endless stories of their time at Eastland. He had learned that Jo Polniaczek was honourable, brave, she inspired great loyalty but also that she was a young woman of great compassion who had done everything in her power to prevent the events that had haunted her every living moment since that fateful night. She may have felt solely responsible for what happened but she had done something truly remarkable too…

'It'll be alright Jo…' he whispered

Then he refocused on Detective Cristo's testimony. There had to be some way of showing the Jury the whole story of that night, a way of making them see the 'real' Jo Polniaczek.

**…**

_Jo moved closer to Delaney, she had to be fast. It was the only way that she could survive this fight. She had to be quicker and smarter than her opponent, she knew that the other girl was most likely stronger than she was and had her height as an advantage meaning Jo had to get in as close as possible without getting stabbed again or slashed. The pain in her shoulder was distracting and she could feel the blood flowing freely from the wound but she didn't allow it to slow her down. She was experienced when it came to fighting, and having a knife was no big deal to her. She had always preferred to fight clean, it somehow felt fairer, but she was well aware that sometimes you had to arm yourself. The Young Diablos had been the last gang in the neighbourhood to begin carrying regularly, and Jo herself had only dug her own knife out of her father's box a month previously. She had never had to use it before now, the mere threat of it had been enough given her reputation. Then again the LCs had stayed out of their way until recently. Delaney was out to make her name and the fact that Eddie Brennan was more interested in Jo than he was in his steady girlfriend had given her all the excuse she had needed to escalate things. The leader of the LCs was well aware that if she defeated Jo Polniaczek she'd be a 'made' woman in the eyes of most of the other gangs. If she beat Jo, she'd be untouchable and she was willing to do anything to make it happen._

_Jo had been able to overcome Delaney earlier there was no doubt in her mind she could do so again, she just prayed that she wouldn't have to choose between her life and Delaney's. If she did she wouldn't hesitate, survival was all that mattered now and it was clear by the way the other gang leader was moving, the way she was handling her own switchblade that she had no qualms about killing Jo. It was her sole intention. If she killed Jo the Young Diablos would be lost, not forever but long enough for the LCs to make a hostile takeover of their turf. By the time the gang recovered it would be too late to do much more than mourn their losses. Jo was scared, of course she was, she'd deny it to her dying breath if any of the others ever asked her about it but she wasn't stupid. She didn't want to die. No matter how bad things were for her. _

_Delaney made another thrust towards her with the blood stained knife, she had a long reach but this time Jo was expecting it and she dropped her right shoulder to narrowly avoid the blow before lashing out towards the other girl and just catching her left side with the tip of her own switchblade causing blood to stain Delaney's white T-Shirt and maroon jacket. Delaney screamed as she tumbled backwards clutching her side in shock and Jo intended to make the most of her advantage; there was no way she could show any weakness now. She didn't want to kill the other gang leader but she needed to make sure the older girl wouldn't be coming after her again anytime soon. Her entire body was shaking with fear and adrenaline; she swallowed back the bitterness forming in her throat... she couldn't believe what she was about to do. The thought of killing someone, even Delaney, was sickening. It went against everything she believed. She was signing her passport to hell if she did this, but if she didn't she'd be the one on her way to those gates and she wasn't willing to risk that. She was too young to die, she had so much to live for, even if sometimes it didn't feel that way, and she couldn't afford to back away from this. If she did the other Diablos would lose trust in her, her reputation would be in tatters and she'd be a sitting target for anyone looking to make a name for themself. If she didn't finish Delaney off she was sealing her own fate. She hesitated for only a moment before willing herself to strike…just as she was about to kick the other girl though and send her crashing to the ground again she felt strong arms around her forcing her backwards and away from her target… she kicked and lashed out trying to break free but the grip was too tight, too strong. One of the other LCs must have seen her! Why the hell had she hesitated like that? Now she was the target, she'd be dead before she could say a word… All she could hear through the pounding of her own heart in her ears was shouting, cursing and the sounds of fighting. It was a distinctive, eerie sound when such huge numbers were involved and it was impossible to tell who had the upper hand. In a desperate bid to escape she threw her arm up, catching whoever held her in the face, her assailant grunted in pain but never let go, whoever it was they were strong, she was willing to bet it was one of the Wolves! He smelled like strong cologne and then she caught a glimpse of his dark shirt and that clinched it for her – this was no Wolf, he was a cop! She was about to be dragged to the 41__st__ and that meant Juvie. She may not be about to die but that was cold comfort to her, she'd done enough in her time that if she was arrested she'd be going away. She'd be no better than her father. She yelled to the Diablos to get away from there, at least if she could save them she'd be doing something right, and in that moment the course of her life and that of her two closest friends was forever altered. _

_Upon hearing Jo's cries Jessie, still slugging it out with one of the LCs, called to Gloria to help their desperate friend who was struggling to break free. The blonde, newly acquired empty beer bottle in hand rushed to Jo's aid and in a move that defied logic or explanation smashed it directly over the Count's head. The Count, who had seen the move coming instinctively let go of Jo in order to shield himself from the blow but he wasn't quick enough to block the move completely and so while the brunt of the force was taken to the side of his head causing a huge gash to appear instantly, blood spurting with tremendous force, the rest of the broken bottle sliced downwards and embedded itself in his exposed forearm, hand and wrist causing blood to immediately gush from the wounds at an alarming rate. Jo slipped away from him as he slumped, unconscious to the ground, the remains of the bottle smashing in a surprisingly loud manner given the rush of noise surrounding them as gang members began running from the cops who were now arriving en masse. There was so much chaos that none of the other cops noticed their fallen comrade, not one cop realised the danger the Count was in…_

**…**

'The last thing I remember is hitting the ground. I woke up in hospital a week later. They said I was lucky to be alive, I don't know who it was but someone saved my life that night… It took me months to recover the use of my arm, when I did they transferred me out. I didn't return to the 41st until a few weeks ago.'

'What happened to Miss Polniaczek?'

'She was sentenced to be detained in a juvenile detention centre for three months for assaulting Delaney during the rumble.'

'Objection your honor, this information is not a matter of public record…'

'Sustained. The Jury will disregard that last piece of information and it will be removed from the transcripts of the trial.'

Even with the instructions to the Jury the damage had been done. Bryant was triumphant as he looked to them; he could see that many of them were starting to believe that Jo Polniaczek was every bit as dangerous and unpredictable as Brock claimed.

'Thank you Detective. I have no further questions for you at this time.'

**…**

Anderson knew that he would have to tread carefully with this witness. He had to show the Jury that while Jo had been every bit as bad as he said she was there was more to that night than Detective Cristo knew. When all was said and done he needed to show the Jury that far from being a one dimensional villain bent on destruction even the young Jo was a more complex individual with a moral code of conduct that she would never go against.

There wasn't much that Anderson could do about Jo's past. She had been the leader of the Young Diablos, a founding member and she had committed several crimes during the time she was involved with them. The young Jo had, politely put, been wild and untameable. She had been out of control after her father had abandoned her and even those she had been closest to, her babcia, her grandfather, her mother, even her uncle Sal had been unable to get through to her. She had felt nothing but pain which manifested itself as pure anger when Charlie had disappeared and then when he had been sent to prison that pain had intensified. Jo had done anything in her power to dull the pain, to feel alive and so she had surrounded herself with friends who she trusted and together they had done their level best to take over the neighbourhood, they had fought against other gangs and they had come out on top for the most part. Despite that though Jo had never been a 'bad' kid, she had always operated according to a strong code of honour that even the cops who tried to put her away had to acknowledge. Anderson managed to get Cristo talking about _that_ side of Jo, the side that wouldn't allow an elderly person to be targeted by any member of her gang and had fought, on more than one occasion, with members of rival gangs who had targeted the vulnerable in her neighbourhood. The one who relied on her fists rather than a weapon when it came to a dispute, she had a reputation for fighting with rival gang leaders but on the streets of her own neighbourhood she had never committed a violent act without provocation, and even then she had never hit anyone who wasn't affiliated with a gang, none of the Young Diablos had. Not even when they were stealing from vendors or vandalising property. It just wasn't done. Cristo respected that, all of the cops had even if they knew it couldn't last. Under Jo Polniaczek's leadership the Young Diablos may have been thieves and vandals but they weren't mindless thugs. Having established that fact Anderson moved on to the aftermath of that night.

'Detective Cristo, when your fellow officers discovered you in the park can you tell me what they found?'

'I was in a bad way, but someone had tried to patch me up, they had used a belt as a tourniquet on my arm…'

'Do you know who it was that helped you?'

'No idea sir, but as I say whoever it was I owe him my life.'

'Tell me detective why is it that up until today my client believed that you were dead?'

'It was an advantage to be 'dead', I've been undercover since I recovered, fastest way to make detective…'

'Thank you detective, I have no further questions for now…'

**…**

In the witness room Blair was having trouble dealing with their isolation. She was frantically worried especially since she hadn't heard anything from her uncle or Jo since that morning. She knew that they couldn't speak to her, they couldn't influence her while the trial was 'live' and that any news she got would have to wait until court was adjourned for the day but that knowledge didn't make it any better. Nat and Tootie had reached their limit in terms of panic and for the last hour had simply sat side by side staring into space muttering occasional worries but conversation between them was now stilted at best. The doctor was sitting at a table reading a novel; apparently used to waiting like this. Blair had on the other hand taken Nat's place pacing furiously and looking out of the window. Her behaviour was no doubt making the other girls more nervous but that didn't matter now, what mattered was that she felt she would explode if she didn't get some sign that things were going to be alright for Jo. She hadn't been this afraid since the night before her parents' divorce, something that she couldn't stop thinking about while she was stuck in this room. They had made her wait in a similar room while they juked it out in court then, the feelings of helplessness she had experienced came back a hundred times more strongly now. She was shocked from her pacing however when she heard the door to the room opening and a woman she had met only twice in her life, once at Jo's grandmother's funeral and on one previous occasion too long ago to quite believe, walked through apprehension apparent on her face…Blair was about to say something but was saved the trouble when the other woman spoke.

'Back off Farrah, I ain't in the mood for pleasantries…'

The other woman then sat heavily on a nearby chair, separating herself from the rest of the group. Her posture told them she really hated being there, her eyes told them she needed to be. Blair looked to her once more, she had never thought she'd see Jo's friend in a skirt but there she was wearing a simple skirt suit and looking suitably serious for the occasion. The blonde had always been jealous of the closeness between her delinquent and this woman. Even if they hardly saw each other now, there was something in their friendship that Blair envied. It was a part of Jo that she would never be privy to and as such from the moment she had met the other girl she had put on a front of disdain. Now however that seemed so foolish. If this woman could help Jo, if whatever she could say was going to make things easier, then that was all that mattered. She wished she had treated her better when they first met but she had been with Dina, she had been showing off. She wasn't sure what to say and the newcomer didn't appear to want to talk anyway so she went back to her pacing.

'For Christ's sake Blondie, sit on yer ass will ya?'

Blair ignored her and continued pacing.

**…**

Bryant wasn't the only one who could dig up surprise witnesses. The first of Anderson's witnesses was a surprise to everyone, including Jo. Jessica Wright, Jo's childhood best friend had been a backup witness that Anderson had never expected to use. As such she had not turned up at court until that afternoon. It had taken her the best part of the day to get there but she hadn't let them down. She couldn't let Jo down. They had been friends for too long and had been through too much together. Jessie placed her hand on the Bible and swore the now familiar oath, she hated courtrooms but she was here to help. Just like she had when she had discovered that the Count was on the witness list.

'Miss Wright, what is your relationship to Joanna Marie Polniaczek?'

'We've been friends since we were kids; we went to school together before she got her scholarship to Eastland.'

'You were one of the founding members of the Young Diablos?'

'Yeah, Jo and I started the gang with our best friend Gloria…'

'Why?'

'We were sick of taking beatings. We needed to protect ourselves and it seemed like the best way.'

'Why pick Jo as your leader?'

'She's the strongest and most honourable person I ever met.'

Jessie looked directly at Jo as she said it, she meant every word. Jo had always stood out from the crowd; she had always been destined for great things. Everyone in their neighbourhood could see it.

'Miss Wright, would you please recount what happened on the night of February 22nd 1980…'

So Jessie told them everything and in doing so faced her own demons.

**…**

_Jo stood in awe of what they had just done, Gloria tried to get her to move but she was stunned by the wounds her friend had inflicted on the young cop. He wasn't much older than they were; maybe his early twenties and they had almost certainly killed him. Jo dropped to her knees beside him; it wasn't supposed to be like this. What the hell were they going to do now? She wanted to scream, to cry and to throw up in sheer despair. Instead she remained silent and unmoving, trying to figure out how to make this right._

'_Jo! Come on!'_

_This time it was Jessie who was trying to pull Jo away from the scene. If they were found here they were screwed, they had to get out of there, and they had to hide. If they ran now there was a chance they could skip town before the cops realised who had killed him. If they ran now they'd be safe. Jo was having none of it though and pulled away from her friend._

'_We can't leave him like this!'_

'_He's dead Jo you can't do nothin for him…'_

'_I ain't leavin him!' Jo's voice cracked in desperation, she couldn't leave him lying there like that._

_Jessie and Gloria couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their best friend had gone crazy – there was nothing they could do and staying around here would be tantamount to turning themselves in. Jessie tried once more to pull Jo away from the scene but she pushed her away, remaining on her knees beside the unconscious cop._

'_Have you lost your mind?!'_

'_There are cops everywhere!'_

'_He ain't dead yet, we let this cop die and that's it for us, we'll be hunted like goddamned dogs!'_

'_We can run…'_

'_Christ Jess where we gonna run ta?' Neither girl had ever heard their friend speak like this, she was so angry, so terrified 'Who the hell's gonna take us in once they know we killed a cop?'_

_There was more to it than that. Both Gloria and Jessie knew it. Jo may be tougher than anyone else in their neighbourhood but she had a pure conscience. She wasn't about to let this man, a man who was simply doing his job, who likely had a wife and kids, die tonight. It wouldn't have mattered if he was a cop or a homeless drunk, in her mind she just couldn't allow him to die. To have that death on her conscience knowing she had done nothing to prevent it would destroy her. Jo acted quickly, removing the brown leather belt from her jeans – a belt which had belonged to her cousin and contained the initials PL – Paulie Largo. She had only worn it tonight in case she lost her switchblade, it was amazing the damage a person could do with a belt. She pulled at the Count's sleeve until it ripped, allowing her to use the belt as a tourniquet, she tightened I as much as she could, her hands, arms and shirt were instantly covered in deep red blood. She had seen her uncle Sal do this one time when Bud had sliced his arm open after a motorcycle had fallen on him in the garage, it had been the only thing her uncle could do for him before he could drive him to hospital. The doctors had told them later it was the only reason that Bud hadn't died that day. She doubted whether it would make a difference here, there was far more blood, more than she had ever seen in her life, and the cop had a head injury too, but she had to do something. Taking the tape she always carried she ripped a large piece and used it to attach part of the ripped shirt sleeve to the gash on his head, it wasn't much – she was no doctor – but it was better than nothing. She just couldn't leave him here to die without doing everything in her power to save him. _

_The park was getting quieter now; the gangs had dispersed closely followed by cops. Jessie and Gloria watched in awe as their friend worked, Jo didn't really know what she was doing, she didn't know exactly how it was going to work out but they had to admire her for trying, even if they didn't entirely understand why…_

**…**

'Jo Polniaczek is the one who saved Detective Cristo's life that night?'

'Yeah…she couldn't leave him there. When we thought he'd died…' the emotions were getting to be too much for Jessie, her voice gave a little and she looked forlorn as she remembered.

Jo could feel her eyes welling up with tears once more, especially when she heard Jessie's voice begin to give up on her, but she willed herself not to cry again. It was so overwhelming to think that she had saved him, that his death wasn't on her conscience. It was one less death for her to worry about. Hearing her childhood friend telling the story made it all the more emotional, it made her think about how close they had been, it made her think about Gloria.

'What did you do when you found out he was 'dead'?'

'Our friend Gloria couldn't live with it, she committed suicide after we found out… Jo and I were sent to Juvie…'

'Do you believe Jo Polniaczek would attack someone in a fit of rage?'

'No way. She's only ever fought someone if they attacked her first.'

'Objection your honor, the witness has no idea what Miss Polniaczek would do on any given day…'

'Sustained…Try to stick to facts Mr Anderson…'

'Yes your honor. Miss Wright, in all of the years you've known her have you ever seen Miss Polniaczek throw the first punch in a fight?'

'No sir. I've never seen her throw the first punch, Jo stands her ground but she **never** attacks first. I've never seen her lose though...If this rich kid Worthington thought he'd get the better of her he's more stupid than he looks…'

Jessie's remark drew laughter from some of the Jury who were bewildered by what they had heard. Bryant had shown them that Jo was a calculating thug, but here was another so called 'thug' and the story she told had confused them. If what she was saying was true then Jo, far from being a villain, had proven to be an unlikely hero, risking everything to save the life of a cop who most gang members would have left to die. The image they were left with did not gel with their assumptions and many shifted uncomfortably, uncertain what to think.

Jessie withstood the cross examination well, she was disdainful of Bryant but she answered his questions and kept her cool. Yes Jo had been a leader of a powerful street gang, yes they had committed crimes that they should be ashamed of but they hadn't been the vicious hoodlums that Bryant was making them out to be. She explained their 'code' set in stone by Jo who ensured that anyone in the Young Diablos who committed a violent act against the innocents of the neighbourhood was ostracized by the gang**. **Bryant found her to be a particularly frustrating witness.

**…**

It had turned dark by the time they had finally made it back home.

After Jessie's testimony Judge Evans-Morgan had deemed it a prudent time to adjourn for the evening. Jo had been stunned by the pace of the trial, by the most emotionally charged moments of her life being bared for all to see. She had always been a fiercely private person and it left her feeling intensely vulnerable. It wasn't clear to her what the Jury thought of it all but she dreaded having to face her friends now that they had heard the truth of that night. It had been the driving force behind her Ma pushing her to go to Eastland, the nightmares that haunted her had been one of the reasons she had taken the entrance exam willingly. She had wanted so much for her Ma to look at her with something other than pity or fury. She had never told her the full story, even when Gloria had died she had played it close to her chest. Rose Polniaczek had tried everything she could think of to get Jo to talk to her about it but the result was always stony silence or a stormy exit followed by a slammed door.

Jo and the others had sworn an oath that they would never again speak of that night or its aftermath. Buzz, who had just started dating Gloria at the time, had also sworn the oath in a bid to protect his beloved girlfriend's reputation; Gloria's death had hit him particularly hard even if he hid his pain behind wisecracks. The only exception to their vow of silence occurred each year on the anniversary of their friend's death, it was a time when no matter what else happened Jo, Buzz and Jessie would get together and pay tribute to her. It had been difficult for Jo to get home with her having little money to spare but she always made sure she had saved enough to get home for that. It had been the reason that Jessie had been so forgiving that night in the community centre when they had fought over spray painting the mural, their ties were stronger than blood and such differences were easily forgiven. They had met Buzz shortly after that fight, sitting on the roof of Jo's former high school toasting Gloria's memory, each wrapped up in their own guilt and pain. That was something that hadn't been covered in this trial so far, the nightmarish guilt that Jo had felt because of everything that transpired that night. The knowledge that had she been smarter or faster things would have turned out differently for everyone concerned. Sitting in the courtroom their story had been told in vivid detail to a roomful of strangers who understood the mechanics but most probably missed the deeper, emotionally charged aftermath, more importantly however Jo's mother finally knew the truth. She finally knew what it was about that particular fight that had made Jo suffer endless nightmares, why she had come home from work to find her daughter in the bathroom throwing up so violently that Rose had forced her to a doctor only to be told that physically there was nothing wrong. More importantly however she now understood why Jo had been so relieved to be punished for her actions that night and why her only child had been so surprised at the leniency of her sentence.

After dinner, which she had barely touched, Jo had immediately distanced herself from the others. Especially Blair, she wasn't sure how to explain what she felt. She hadn't ever wanted to have to tell Blair that she had been a murderer, even if she hadn't killed the Count; she was still responsible for Gloria's death. Nothing could change that.

Her mind was racing, her head pounding and she was finding it hard to take everything in and so she had retreated to the driveway and the safety of 'shooting hoops'. It was something that had always brought her solace, even in the days after Gloria's death. In those dark days she had vacillated between Confession at St Leonard's and basketball. She moved quickly, jumping, dodging and shooting as if she was really on a court and her opponents were trying to defend. She had no idea how long she had spent outside but the white, number 33, basketball jersey she had changed into was now sticking to her back as she made each movement, each shot. Even in the dim streetlight her bare shoulders glistened as she moved faster with surprising grace. She was tired, a mental tiredness that couldn't be ignored but she could work through that with the physical exertion of the game as she ordered her thoughts. If she did that then she would be ready to face the others, to face Blair. The relief she felt at knowing that the Count was alive was counteracted by the testimony he had delivered. He rightly blamed her for what had happened to him that night, and he had had no idea that she had been the one who saved him. She hoped that with that knowledge he would be able to forgive her for the events of that night. Her thoughts strayed to Gloria; her friend just hadn't been able to live with the guilt. For all of their toughness, for all that they had seen in their lives none of them had been prepared for something like that. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, so focused on the sounds of the ball hitting the backboard and landing on concrete with a satisfying bounce that it took her a few minutes to realise she was no longer alone. She caught the ball smoothly, resting it against her side as she turned to face her observer.

'Joey…'

'Princess… I'm sorry, I just needed ta…'

Blair had been watching Jo play through the kitchen window. She had been mesmerised, as she always was, and finally had been unable to resist stepping outside into the cool night air to watch her delinquent more closely. She had always watched Jo, without revealing that she was doing so, and there was something immensely empowering in the fact that now she didn't have to hide. She was free to admire the beautiful brunette without having to pretend she wasn't or think of some plausible excuse...like the 'last year's jeans' incident. She cringed inwardly at the thought of that one! Tonight another reason had found her watching Jo – she was deeply concerned by her behaviour since they had returned home even though she had expected it.

'I know sweetheart, I'm worried about you.'

'I'm fine babe, really… it's just a helluva lot ta process…'

Blair's heart swelled at the use of the endearment, one that had it come from anyone else she would have hated on principal but coming from Jo it felt right somehow. The night was colder now and Blair shivered a little, she had only meant to come out for a minute and so had left her jacket behind.

'Princess, you're cold…'

'I'm fine sweetheart, really…'

The echo of her own words caused Jo to shake her head and smile a little.

'No yer not, c'mere…' she rolled the ball away towards the garage and offered her hands to her girl.

Blair took the proffered hands happily and found herself pulled into a warm embrace, she had been afraid that with the pressure of the trial Jo would distance herself completely. She had worried that maybe they wouldn't be strong enough to get through this together. She was relieved to find that for now at least she had been wrong about that.

'Mrs G. tell ya what happened?'

'Some of it, she says there are some things that I need to hear from you…'

'She's right…promise ya won't think badly of me Blair?'

'Of course I won't…I lo…you mean the very world to me Joey…'

Jo noticed the slip but chose not to say anything; she knew exactly what her debutante was feeling. She felt it too, but now wasn't the time for such things. Instead she took a deep breath, and she related the story she had dreaded to tell, that of February 22nd 1980 and the subsequent aftermath. She held Blair close as she spoke and the blonde held her comfortingly in return, the story told in an almost whisper as Blair rested her head on Jo's shoulder and listened carefully to each word…


	12. Taking an Honest Stand

**AN: Hi there everyone, I'd like to say another huge thank you to all of you who have read/reviewed/favourited/followed or checked out the story so far, especially those of you who are 'guests' who I haven't been able to thank in person via PM. A special thank you goes out to Ltlconf, ILoveXmas, Blindmoose and PermanentProblem for all of your kind support, words of wisdom and chats - I truly do appreciate your support and the fact that you just let me 'blether' when I need to :)**

**I must apologise for the delay in posting this chapter, again it went in a direction that took me a little by surprise and so I had to spend some time working things through and seeing where it would go. I restarted a few times and redrafted a fair amount to try and make it into something more coherent than it originally was. I hope that you enjoy the direction that it has taken and thank you for your patience.**

***Please note that there is mention of both rape and suicide in this chapter, I hope that this does not cause any offence to any of you for that is certainly not my intention. I hope that you feel I've dealt with both in a sensitive manner, even though neither is depicted graphically here.***

**It wasn't my intention to use flashbacks in this chapter but Jo has a mind of her own and her story needed to be told so again I've written them in italics to make them stand out. This chapter marks the real beginning of the case for the defence starting with Jo's testimony, I'd originally thought that would take up around half the chapter but once I started I realised that it was going to take much more than that to do properly. I promise there will be more Jo/Blair moments in the coming chapters though...Again this chapter is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own - please let me know of any and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**Thank you**

**Jaxx**

**...**

'**The weight of this sad time we must obey**

**Speak what we feel, not what we ought to say.'**

**William Shakespeare's **_**King Lear**_** (spoken by Edgar) written**** between April 1564 and April 1606**

**...**

**Chapter 12: Making an Honest Stand**

The courtroom seemed even busier than it had the previous day, this trial was turning into a much bigger deal than Jo had realised it would be. Then again she wasn't entirely surprised - it was being billed as a battle between titans – the Worthingtons and the Warners were big players, families whose money and name went back so long that to those in the know it seemed they had always been there. They were people who commanded respect, universally admired or loathed often both in equal measure. You could read about them in the society pages on any given day. People were curious about them. Completely unlike Jo's family in every respect. Nobody had ever really cared about the Polniaczeks, but 'they' were desperately curious about Jo now. Who was this girl from the Bronx that had viciously assaulted the dashing Worthington heir? The biggest scoop of course, the question on everyone's lips was: why had Blair Warner not spoken on behalf of the Prosecution? Speculation in the press was already in overdrive. Especially since so far Blair had refused to be interviewed…

It had been another emotional farewell as Blair, Nat and Tootie returned to the witness room while Jo went with Anderson into the courtroom. Mrs G, her mother, grandfather, Uncle Sal and her cousins Bud, Paulie and Terri were there too; ready to support Jo no matter the outcome. The notable absence was Charlie Polniaczek who hadn't even spoken to his daughter since her babcia's funeral. It tore Jo apart to realise that he didn't care enough to be there for her when it counted especially when she realised Tootie and Natalie's parents were there and that even David Warner was sitting beside Mrs G. Blair would be testifying soon and Jo was glad that he would be there to support the blonde.

There was no sign of Monica Warner.

Jo wondered where Blair's mother was and for a moment she was angry that the debutante's mother had decided not to support her daughter. She pushed that anger to the side for now, at least they weren't alone. They needed all the help they could get today. As had been her custom since the first moments of this trial she took the small silver cross in her hand, kissed it and offered a small but fervent prayer – give us the strength to get through this, please let this be alright…

Jo had barely slept. She looked exhausted as she and Anderson sat waiting for the trial to begin once more. She had talked Blair through the events of the night that changed her life and had been overwhelmed to find that her fears the blonde would think badly of her for what she had done had been seriously unfounded. In fact her debutante had been more than supportive – hearing about that night she finally understood some things about the Bronx native that had remained a mystery through the time they had known each other. It meant everything that Blair understood and Jo counted herself lucky for that even if sitting here in this courtroom she didn't feel it. Yesterday had allowed Anderson to lay the foundations of her defence. Today he was planning to capitalize on the Jury's confusion and show them that Brock Worthington was treating them like fools. Judge Evans-Morgan entered and the room immediately fell silent. It was time.

**…**

'The Defence calls Joanna Marie Polniaczek…'

Anderson gave Jo a reassuring look as she stood and walked towards the witness stand. She trembled as she placed her hand on the Bible. Her eyes seeking her mother's as she swore the heartfelt oath. She knew what Anderson was going to ask, they had gone over it a million times since this whole mess started, but once his questions were over she would have to face Bryant that terrified her – he needed her to make a mistake.

'Miss Polniaczek, before we get to the night of the incident in question I'd like to ask you some questions regarding the night of 22nd February 1980. Could you cast your mind back to that night please?'

Jo merely nodded. Her body language was open, but she was nervous and it showed. She really hoped that didn't make her look guilty.

'Could you tell the Jury please why it was that Lauren Delaney attacked you that night?'

'We'd had a few disagreements, and she thought I'd stolen her boyfriend.'

'Had you?'

'No. It was more complicated than that...'

'Miss Delaney sought revenge?'

'She wanted to send a message. We had just negotiated a tenuous truce but when she thought I was tryin ta steal Eddie she broke her word on that, woulda killed me right there too if she coulda…'

Jo's Bronx accent was becoming stronger the more nervous she felt, she took a deep breath trying to keep her nerves in check. The last thing she wanted was to play into Bryant's hands and come across badly now that it was her turn to speak. This was so much harder than she had imagined, and she hadn't exactly thought it would be a breeze.

'You believed she would kill you that night?'

'I **knew** she would. '

'How did you know?'

'She told me she would a week before the rumble…'

**…**

_The dance was in full swing by the time Jo and the Young Diablos arrived. As they pushed through the swing doors into the gym hall everything stopped for a moment, it was always like this when the Young Diablos arrived - people took notice, even the teachers did, especially when Jo was around. There were red and pink hearts dotted about the hall and various other decorations, made by the after school art class in celebration of the romantic occasion, added to the ambience of the night. Sure it was the night after Valentine's Day but that couldn't be helped – the Principal hadn't wanted to hold a dance on a Thursday knowing that many of his students, encouraged by the Young Diablos, would take such a thing as an excuse to skip classes the next day. As it was he had a tough time stopping some from cutting class, most notably Jo Polniaczek though he noted that it never seemed to interfere with her academic record which was remarkable he had to admit albeit grudgingly. He had still wanted it to be a Valentine themed occasion though and so the Friday night had been his compromise. Jo couldn't have cared less; she really wasn't a fan of dances or the occasion they were supposed to be celebrating. She wasn't there for fun - she had to be there – the gym was theirs and she had to ensure there were no uninvited guests. Besides it was better than sitting in the community centre listening to Gloria whining about wanting to see that ass Tony. Sometimes she despaired of her friend's messed up priorities._

_Jo hadn't bothered to get made up for this dance, she never did, as far as she was concerned this was about business and so she was wearing jeans, a red button down shirt and brown boots, her dark blue jacket completed the ensemble but since this was a school event she had to wear it in reverse, keeping her gang affiliation under wraps at least on the surface. Every teacher in the school knew who the Young Diablos were but flaunting their colours wasn't a good idea, they'd only call the cops. She was feeling pretty buzzed as she avoided a life size paper mache Cupid, he was aiming directly for the dance floor and Jo noted there was another one on the opposite side for some reason, she wasn't drunk but she had had enough to take the edge off of her night. They had been drinking on their way to the gym and she was sure that Jessie and Buzz were going to spike whatever god-awful concoction Principal Richardson had insisted on providing. It'd no doubt be luke-warm and too sweet, nobody would notice if there was an extra ingredient or two. Even if they did notice it was doubtful they'd care. Only Richardson bothered about that stuff. Buzz, happy to tag along with his best friend despite his lack of gang affiliation, had brought his guitar along, hoping to be given the opportunity to play a little between the disco music and the sappy love songs, school dances could be so out of touch at times, if the teachers had ever bothered to turn on a radio in the last year they'd realise that fact. Buzz had tried to persuade Jo to bring along her own guitar the idea had been tempting but she had refused – if she was onstage making a spectacle of herself with him then she wasn't on the ground scoping out potential threats. He had eventually accepted that but she could tell that he thought she should 'lighten up'. _

_It was during a break in the 'entertainment' that Delaney had arrived followed by her lieutenants. The Young Diablos and the Lady Corsairs had been at each other's throats since before Christmas, each vying for dominance. Jo and Delaney had had some fierce confrontations and Jo had come out on top every time. The only problem was the Wolves had started to take advantage of their obvious distraction to try and encroach onto their territory. Jo hoped to negotiate a truce with the LCs that would ensure that she could focus her attention on the Wolves and make certain that Rocky Andrews backed off. It was for that reason and that reason alone that she wasn't currently beating the daylights out of the taller girl. Instead she turned to Jessie and whispered something to her, her friend nodded in agreement and then made her way over to Delaney returning a few minutes later with her answer._

'_She'll meet us outside…'_

'_Get Gloria Jess, the others can keep an eye on things here…'_

_Jessie once again nodded her agreement and manoeuvred her way through the throng of teenagers dancing happily to the tunes blasting from a nearby stereo. It was busy in the gym, more busy than Jo had expected then again that was most likely due to the presence of the LCs, there were plenty of maroon jackets to be seen, even if they were hidden well by some. Jessie soon found Gloria in a lip lock with her 'boyfriend of the moment' Tony and it took more than a little persuasion to convince them to part. When they finally did Jo was standing beside the refreshments stand, waiting impatiently. Seeing her two best friends approaching she turned towards the main doors and led them out into the cold evening. It was raining now but she didn't care, the sound of the rain would cover up what they had to discuss with the LCs, Jo lit a cigarette and waited._

'_I don't like bein summoned Polniaczek…whaddaya want?'_

_Delaney appeared in the large doorway flanked by her two lieutenants, everything about her screamed that she was in a foul mood. Jo was leaning against the wall, sheltered from the rain, with her arms folded, looking every inch the cool, collected leader she was. If Delaney was distracted by something that gave the Young Diablos an advantage in these talks, not that Jo needed it – she was a smooth operator when it came to this kind of thing, she knew how to talk people around to her way of thinking._

'_Just wanna talk Delaney, it's time we started thinkin bout other priorities…'_

'_Who the hell are you ta tell me my priorities?'_

_Jo continued leaning against the wall as she took a drag from her newly lit cigarette. She really hated this girl and her attitude wasn't making her feel any better about negotiating. She considered her options, she could beat the hell out of the other girl – but she was on Diablo territory at Jo's invitation so that was out of the question. Jo's reputation was too important to waste simply because she hated Lauren Delaney's guts, which meant she had to take option two – persuade the other gang leader that she needed to listen._

'_Christ Delaney ain't ya noticed the way the Wolves are actin?'_

_That got the other girl's attention and she motioned to Jo to continue. Jo blew out a deep breath; finally she'd gotten through, took another drag, flicked the cigarette away and continued._

'_They've been watchin us real close, sendin scouts inta scope us out…'_

'_Ya think I ain't noticed?'_

'_I know ya have, that's why yer here, ya need us ta watch yer back…'_

'_We don't need yer help Polniaczek!'_

_Jo shook her head and lit another cigarette offering one to Delaney who, seeing it for the peace offering it was took one and lit it eyeing Jo suspiciously the whole time. Jo waited a few moments, savouring the bitter taste and enjoying the feeling of serenity it provided. She was more patient than her counterpart and she could afford to wait, this was her turf after all. The rain was getting heavier now but she hardly noticed as the water cascaded over the doorway they were sheltering underneath._

'_Alright, whaddaya propose?'_

'_A truce. We stay outta yer way, ya stay outta ours. Deal with the Wolves from yer end, I'll take care of 'em from ours…'_

'_Then?'_

_Jo shrugged in response._

'_That all depends on yer ability ta stay outta Diablo territory.'_

_Delaney seemed to think about that for a while before responding, She crushed her cigarette under her left foot, then held out her hand nodding almost imperceptibly as Jo took the offered hand and shook it. Their bargain had been struck. There were a few ground rules to settle but the hard part was over. The two leaders talked carefully, pushing each other for details while their lieutenants took mental notes about strategies and territory that had been agreed upon. For now they would stay out of each other's turf, but neither gang would lay a finger on the other without the express permission of their leader. Their sole focus would be on the Wolves. It took another half hour but soon each of them were satisfied with the terms of their truce, even if neither Jo nor Delaney trusted the other to keep their word for longer than a couple of days, it would buy them time to deal with their mutual enemy. Delaney headed back inside to round up the LCs and explain the terms, Jo and her friends remained outside finishing their cigarettes before they too returned to the dance._

'_Ya serioulsy think she'll stick ta the terms?' Gloria was distrustful of their new ally, she always was when they negotiated with other gangs, they had been let down too often._

'_Not a chance…but we ain't gotta choice.'_

_Once back inside Jo mingled easily with the dancers as she subtly moved around couples and word was spread quickly that the LCs were not to be harmed. They were allies now. Jo started to enjoy herself a little, drinking from the punchbowl – sickly sweet, luke-warm and with a hint of something extra. She knew Buzz wouldn't let her down. Then she smiled, her heart pounding intensely, as she saw someone she hadn't seen in the longest time – Hazel Brady. A girl who no matter what she did Jo just couldn't seem to get her out of her mind. She straightened her collar, rolled her sleeves a little higher and made her way towards the brown-eyed girl who continually filled her every thought._

'_Hi…'_

'_How are ye Jo?'_

'_Great …you?'_

'_I'm guid, I miss ye though…' Hazel still retained a strong hint of her Irish accent, her parents had moved to the Bronx seeking a new life ten years previously and her accent had been well established before she showed up in a Bronx playground._

_Jo wasn't sure what to say and so she nodded, this was a dangerous game. If someone found out about the two of them then things wouldn't be pretty for either one of them. That was why she had been avoiding Hazel for the better part of a month, it had been hell but they couldn't risk it. Today Jo was feeling bold; her meeting with Delaney coupled with the alcohol in her system making her feel invincible. She lowered her voice, needing to say something but not wanting to risk being overheard even with the sound of the music._

'_I miss ya too, but it's too dangerous…I don't want ya ta get hurt cos a me…'_

'_Och…ye worry too much Jo Polniaczek, ye always have…'_

'_I care about ya Hazel, ya know that…'_

_Jo found that her best kept secret was suddenly leaning just a little closer, she desperately wanted to place her arms around the other girl but she knew that would make it open season as far as her enemies were concerned and so she resisted as far as she could, she was almost ready to give in when a voice behind her brought her to her senses._

'_Jo! I gotta talk ta ya. __**now**__!' Jessie, her timing was perfect as always._

_Jo smiled at Hazel and headed in the direction of her friend who was heading into an empty corridor. She knew she was about to get a lecture, and rightfully so. She was being careless, and the fact Delaney and the LCs were around made it even more stupid._

'_What in hell are ya playin at Jo?!'_

'_I know…'_

'_You're gonna get yerself killed! Her too!' Not that Jessie cared about Hazel but she cared about Jo and that was the point._

'_Whaddaya want me ta do Jess?'_

'_Jeez…ya havta hide it…make out wit some guy or somethin, people are startin ta talk…'_

_Jo knew that her friend was right. That was why one furious argument with Hazel in the middle of the playground later, an argument which had ended in the other girl storming off into the night leaving Jo wondering how she'd screwed things up so suddenly, she found herself slow dancing with a handsome boy with dark hair, bright eyes and an easy smile. He was just the type of guy she should go for, tough but gentle, strong but seemingly kind. Absently she thought that her mother would love him. If she wasn't already crazy about Hazel she might well consider dating him, he seemed so nice. As the music stopped he took her hand and kissed it gently before leading her outside. She went along willingly; this was what she wanted – for others to see her with a guy, to hide the truth from them. It was so easy and nobody would know it was a lie. She found herself outside with him, the rain still lashing down, wind now howling but he held her hand smoothly and as he pulled her close to him she found that she didn't mind that he was about to kiss her. Before their lips met however she realised they had been followed, Delaney was standing there and she looked like fury personified._

'_Get away from him Polniaczek…'_

'_Lauren honey, you and I are through I already told ya…'_

_Then Jo realised her miscalculation. Of all the guys in the world, the one she decided to use as a 'shield' was Delaney's newly ex-boyfriend._

'_Polniaczek…if I see ya near him again I'll kill ya…'_

_The threat was punctuated with a vicious punch to her stomach causing her to drop to the ground as the tall girl strode off into the distance flanked by the rest of the LCs. The truce between the Young Diablo's and the Lady Corsairs would go down as the shortest in Bronx history. It had lasted exactly an hour, fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds…_

**…**

'Did you ever see Eddie Brennan again?'

'He showed up at the community centre a coupla nights before everythin kicked off…Delaney must've found out, I knew the moment I saw him again I was on borrowed time…'

Soon after the dance her meeting with the Wolves had been arranged, she had known that the LCs would be coming after her with everything they had. it was a necessary attempt at damage control. Delaney had a reputation for holding grudges that made Jo look positively understanding. When Eddie Brennan had shown up at the community centre Jo had tried to force the meeting to be held earlier, instead it had been pushed back a day. It was only when Delaney attacked her in the park that she realised that the Wolves had chosen to favour Delaney and her Lady Corsairs instead of the Young Diablos. It made sense given that she had come to blows with Rocky Andrews on more than one occasion. The Young Diablos and the Wolves had never been friendly; Jo disapproved of their tendency to smash up anyone who stood in their way. Andrews hated the fact that Jo had taken on and beaten his younger brother, whom she found mugging a woman outside a drugstore, on Diablo territory in a clean fist fight. The rumble at the park had been inevitable.

'You say you had other people to think about…'

'The other Diablos. I was their leader – they looked ta me ta keep em safe. If Delaney had gotten the best of me they'd have been next on her list. If she didn't then the Wolves would. I couldn't let that happen…'

'Is that why you pulled a knife on Delaney that night?'

'I pulled a knife on her because **she stabbed me**, I didn't want to kill her just take her down so that she'd realise I wasn't someone to play around with…I hadda protect myself and my friends…'

'Your friends were important to you?'

'They still are. I'd die for any one of them…'

Jo swallowed at her admission. It seemed so cliché but it was the truth. If the situation called for it Jo would gladly lay down her life if it meant protecting her friends. The thought occurred to her that she would kill for them too. Something she had been more than prepared to do both when Delaney had attacked her and when Worthington had attacked Blair…fortunately Anderson didn't ask her about that. Bryant probably would…

'Why did you attempt to save Detective Cristo's life that night?'

'I couldn't just leave him.'

'Why not run away? Surely that was the reason your friend attacked him in the first place?'

'None of the other cops had even seen him; I didn't want him to die because of me…'

'You were afraid of reprisals?'

'That was part of it, but killing someone isn't right…I didn't want that on my conscience. God when I thought he was dead I… I was terrified, more so after Gloria died…she just couldn't live with what we'd done…'

Jo's hands were shaky as she ran them through her hair in a bid to calm her racing heart and nerves. She knew she wasn't doing a good job of explaining this and that was frustrating. How could she make these people understand? How could she make them see how it had felt to be in that situation?

**…**

_The Count was dead._

_Jo ran as fast as she could on shaky legs her breathing sharp and rough as she struggled to comprehend what she had just heard. She had been trying to discover the fate of the cop since Friday night, but it was only upon hearing prayers offered for him at Mass that Sunday morning that she realised what she had done. She had rushed from St Leonards as soon as she could, her eyes burning and a desperate need to scream welling inside her. Instead she ran. She ran to where she knew Gloria and Jessie would be waiting for her. They had all been at Mass with their families; she knew they had both heard it._

_Upon reaching the school Jo tried to compose herself. She was their leader; she couldn't let them see how much she was panicking. Wiping her palms on her jeans she began to climb the short distance to the roof. Climbing was something that had always come naturally to Jo, it had gotten her out of and into a number of scrapes in her time and the school roof was a place that she and her friends considered their own private space. It had been from the moment they were able to climb. No amount of warnings from teachers about how 'dangerous' such an activity was had ever made any difference to them, everybody's got to die sometime, who cared if it was dangerous? At least it was something to do. It was an ascent Jo had made countless times, one that with its familiarity brought a small sense of peace for the shortest amount of time. She threw her left leg over the small ledge and pulled herself onto the roof, from here she could see the whole neighbourhood. _

_Jo had never seen her best friends look like this. Jessie looked ashen as she stared silently out across the neighbourhood. Gloria was huddled on the roof crying uncontrollably. For the first time in her life Jo didn't know what to do._

'_I can't believe he's dead…' Jessie broke the silence as she turned to acknowledge Jo's arrival 'What're we gonna do?'_

'_We gotta play it cool for now…' Jo said what she was expected to say._

''_What're we __**really**__ gonna do?' Gloria's voice was muffled through her strangled tears._

_Jo shrugged and slumped to sit on the roof next to her placing her arm around the other girl and pulling her close. She really didn't know what they should do. She had to do what she could to protect them though that was her job, her duty as their leader._

'_I'll turn myself in…'_

'_Christ's sake you can't do that! Talk sense Polniaczek!'_

'_If I do then Gloria here's off the hook, ya can take over till they let me outta jail…'_

'_Ya ain't __**EVER**__ gettin out if ya hand yerself in…Jeez Jo we killed a __**COP**__…'_

_Gloria shook her head, her sobbing had subsided and she moved out of Jo's embrace, leaning against the edge of the roof. Jo reluctantly let her friend move, but soon the fire of her anger made her forget her concerns. Jessie was being deliberately difficult and they were running out of options._

'_Then whaddaya suggest we do Jess? I'm open ta suggestions here!' Jo was on her feet now, her frustration evident with every syllable._

'_Like ya said, we stay cool. They don't __**KNOW **__it was us do they?'_

'_Delaney knows it was us.'_

'_Like she's gonna go ta the cops. She's the one started the rumble…'_

_Neither Jo nor Jessie noticed Gloria was now on her feet. They were becoming angrier with each word spoken, taking their fears and frustrations out on one another. Jo stood so she was toe to toe with the shorthaired girl, Jessie glared at her. They were running out of options and it was no time for them to argue but they couldn't help it. Then Jo noticed movement and glanced towards Gloria who was now standing on the edge of the roof. Instantly the two friends separated united in concern for the petite blond whom they considered a sister._

'_Gloria…come on I got this covered…' Jo tried to be reassuring, but her voice revealed the truth before she could censor it._

'_No you don't…'_

_They were the last words Jo ever heard Gloria say…_

**…**

As Jo poured her heart out to a Jury of twelve strangers she explained the overwhelming fear that had engulfed her as she had tried to reach out to her friend only to find it was too little too late, she talked about shutting herself away in the bathroom as she vomited so violently her mother had dragged her to see the doctor. She talked candidly about losing one of her best friends and the emotions which consumed her every living moment. Jo struggled but battled valiantly as she revealed how she suffered from vivid nightmares even now, nightmares she had carefully hidden from her friends and family for fear they would hate her for the 'murderer' she believed herself to be. It was hard to put into words what it felt like to KNOW that you had been responsible for the death of an innocent man or that you couldn't stop your 'sister in all but blood' as she fell and all you could do was watch helplessly as she plummeted from the school roof, knowing that it was your fault that she had seen no other way out. She tried to make them understand how it felt to realise in your heart that no matter what you did you were definitely going to Hell, to seek solace in prayer and Confession only to realise that you couldn't bear to put a name to the deed you had committed simply because you were terrified that it would only condemn you more quickly. The Jury listened intently to her tales as she revealed how her fear and guilt had driven her to try and make amends, to seek out punishment wherever she could. Three months for assaulting Delaney hadn't been enough to assuage her guilty conscience and so on her first day at Eastland she had done something reckless, hoping to be sent back to Juvie but then Mrs G. had stepped in and things had started to turn around. She still had that uncontrollable fear, but it manifested itself in her drive to succeed, in a desperate hope that if she became a better person God may forgive her for what had happened. That if she became a better person then maybe she could forgive herself for not saving the cop or her friend… but no matter what she had done, no matter what she had achieved it had never been enough...

Suddenly the Jury were seeing Jo in a completely new light, with everything that she had put herself through over the 'death' of Cristo and her friend's suicide it was becoming harder to believe that she would force herself on Blair Warner or attack Brock Worthington without good reason. Jo truly looked like hell but Bryant's attempts to dig up her past and show her in a bad light seemed to be backfiring in the most unexpected way… It was the right time for Anderson to change tactics and begin talking about the fight with Brock.

'Tell me, what were you and Miss Warner doing in the garage when Mr Worthington arrived that afternoon?'

'We were rehearsin for our assignment, I'd been workin on my bike but Blair was gettin frustrated cos we hadn't started rehearsin…so we started that afternoon…'

'Why hadn't you been rehearsing before then?'

'I'd been badly injured in an accident; I wasn't really feelin up ta rehearsin… I'd been avoidin it for as long as I could…'

'You were avoiding rehearsing a scene that was worth 30% of your overall grade?'

Jo shifted nervously in her seat. She knew she had to tell the truth but it was still awkward especially on top of everything else she had revealed today, Jo had never spoken about herself this much in her entire life, she hadn't even really had time to discuss the issue with Blair either and here she was bearing her soul in front of Worthington and what seemed like half of the American elite. She thought back to last night – Blair had held her so close as she whispered to her to tell the truth. The truth was all that mattered.

'I'm not a good actor, I knew that Blair would see how I really feel about her if we started rehearsing and I didn't want that…'

'Why?'

'You don't tell your unattainable best friend that you're pretty sure you're in love with her…'

'But you kissed Blair Warner?'

'Actually she kissed me…I couldn't believe it…but she did…' despite herself Jo smiled at the memory of their first, unexpected, kiss. It was the first time anyone in the courtroom had seen her smile since the trial began and it was like lightning hitting the Jury and public gallery jolting them into attention as they listened.

'And then what happened?'

'Worthington appeared from nowhere, he shoved me, sent me crashing into the old dining table …before I knew what was happening he was on top of me and punching me in the face…we were fighting…then Blair tried to stop him and he hit her… I thought she was dead she hit the floor so hard… the sonofa… he didn't even react…'

'What did you do then?'

'I fought him as hard as I could…I needed ta make sure Blair was alright…'

'You managed to escape from him?'

'I'm stronger than I look…Blair was lyin on the floor but she was conscious…I was afraid he'd done some real damage to her… next thing he was on me again… I fought him off and then he saw Blair…'

'What did he do?'

'He knelt next to her, tried to help her up like nothin had happened. I stayed where I was…I didn't wanna make the situation worse…'

'You didn't attack him?'

'No…not at first… but then Blair slapped him and he turned on her… he was so angry and I really thought he was gonna…' Jo's throat constricted as she tried to give voice to her unspoken fear.

'You thought he was going to…'

'I thought he was gonna… rape her…' Jo's voice was low as she said it, but the impact of her statement echoed throughout the courtroom.

'That's when you attacked him?'

'Yeah…I was tryin ta protect Blair…I couldn't let him do that ta her…not while there was breath in my body…'

'Worthington almost killed you didn't he?'

Jo nodded her eyes on the Jury as she spoke:

'As long as his focus was on me Blair was safe that's all that mattered ta me…'

**…**

Jo's testimony for the Defence had taken most of the morning and so Judge Evans-Morgan had called a short break as soon as Anderson had finished. There was a lot for everyone to take in. The richer members of the press were feverishly making phone calls on new-fangled cell phones to editors with the revelations made during the morning while others settled on the old fashioned 'runners' system. The break served to fan the flames of tension which was burning fiercer with every passing second as speculation as to how Bryant was going to handle Jo on the stand reached its crescendo. Jo for her part was already drained, she wanted nothing more than to escape but she was resigned with the steely determination she was renowned for. Bryant was going to do everything he could to discredit her but she, Joanna Marie Polniaczek, was determined to make his job as difficult as possible and ensure that no matter what happened the truth would win out.

**…**

So far Bryant appeared to be warming up, asking Jo to 'recount in her own words' the events which she had already spoken of and making little attempt to make a big hit. Jo was aware however that this was part of his tactic – Anderson had warned her that Bryant liked to make sure witnesses were lulled into a false sense of security before finally pouncing and catching them unaware. With that in mind she answered his questions truthfully but kept a weary ear out for anything that could be a trap. She didn't have long to wait before he started to ask the 'awkward' questions she had been warned about.

'How long have you known you were a lesbian Miss Polniaczek?'

'I've always known. Ever since I was a kid.'

'You claim you're in love with Miss Warner…'

'I don't claim anythin, I'm just tellin ya how it is.'

'I'm confused about something Miss Polniaczek, perhaps you would clear it up for me?' his false sincerity made Jo want to lash out but she bit her tongue 'If you've always known you're a lesbian how do you explain your past relationships? All of which have been with men.'

'Where I come from it doesn't pay to be perceived as anythin other than what's expected. I couldn't afford to be a lesbian, even as the leader of a street gang. I'd have gotten myself killed in no time flat.'

'What about when you left the Bronx?'

'I was already 'different' enough. I didn't think it'd be a good idea to go to an elite girl's school and announce ta all the debutantes that I wasn't interested in Bates Academy hunks…'

'You lied to protect yourself?'

'I hid the truth. I never lied, nobody ever asked me about it, some speculated when they thought I wasn't listenin, but mostly they just assumed I was straight and I didn't correct that assumption.'

'You 'hid the truth' very well Miss Polniaczek, to the point where you were once engaged to be married to a Mr Edward Brennan is that correct?'

'Yeah, I was.'

'The same Edward Brennan who used to date Lauren Delaney, former leader of the Lady Corsairs?'

'Yeah.'

'Yet you claim you were never interested in him, that Miss Delaney was mistaken in her belief that you had 'stolen him'?'

'I never stole Eddie from her. I didn't start seein him til I got outta Juvie…'

'You expect the Jury to believe that Miss Delaney caused a near riot that almost killed a police officer and wounded many others because she was mistaken?'

'I don't expect the Jury ta believe anythin. I'm just tellin the truth…'

Her answer seemed to startle him, it had more bite than he had expected but was still earnest in its sincerity. Then a smile, one that would look more appropriate for a shark, appeared as he looked from Jo to the Jury and back again.

'Which version of the truth are you hoping we believe Miss Polniaczek?'

'I'm not hiding anythin…'

'How can you expect the Jury to believe that when according to your own testimony you've spent your entire life 'hiding the truth'?'

Jo's shoulders slumped. It was a crushing point, how could she expect the Jury to believe her now? They wouldn't understand that she had needed to keep her true feelings under wraps. She was willing to bet that none of them had a clue how it felt to have to hide something so important simply because you were afraid that everyone you knew, and anyone you didn't, would hate you on principal.


	13. Trials and Triumphs

**AN: Hello everyone, thank you so much once more to all of you who have read/reviewed/favourited/checked out or otherwise supported this fic - it means a lot to me that you care enough to give me feedback and I can't tell you how glad I am that you're still enjoying the story. Thank you to those of you who have left reviews as guests - I was unable to thank you in person via PM but I really do appreciate you taking the time to read and review the story. Special thanks go out to: Ltlconf, ILoveXmas, Blindmoose and PermanentProblem for all of your support, encouragement, brainstorming and above all for listening to me as I blether - I couldn't have gotten through this chapter without you all :)**

**I must apologise for the delay in posting this chapter, once again things at work have been hectic, that coupled with the fact that unlucky 13 has proven incredibly difficult to get 'right' has meant that I've had to take more time over the chapter than I had anticipated...I know I know I should know better by now! I really wanted to move the trial on a little more with this one and lead up to some more Jo/Blair moments since with the trial there haven't been as many of those in recent chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it, there's a lot in it, mostly to do with the trial, there's another flashback in italics as with the ones in previous chapters and a slight change of pace towards the end of the chapter. Again the chapter is unbeta'd so any mistakes are completely my own and I'll fix them as I find them or if you spot any just let me know and I'll be more than happy to check into them.**

**PS I really don't know a lot about baseball so if I'm wrong about the baseball card thing just give me a shout, I know that Jo loves baseball but I've never even seen a full game or anything.**

**Thank you for sticking with me so far**

**Jaxx**

**...**

**To be direct and honest is not safe**

**Iago to Othello – William Shakespeare's Othello 1604**

**...**

**Chapter 13: Trials and Triumphs**

Jo had come this far but she knew she needed to go further – to be honest may not be safe but it was the only way she would stand any chance of making them see why she had hidden the truth from the world for so long. They may not have experienced it but she was willing to bet that more than one member of the Jury could relate to the need to keep something on the down low, especially something that would cause such ostracism from the rest of the world. She reached into the inside pocket of her suit jacket and pulled out a small baseball card glancing briefly at it before brushing her thumb against the worn picture, Joe Pepitone – the most special, precious, card she owned - holding it tightly she spoke.

'When I was eleven I learned that sometimes ya need ta hide things if ya want ta stay alive…'

**…**

'_Calvin's Candy Store' had once belonged to an old man named Ronald Cook, known to the local kids as 'Uncle Ron'. He was a popular old man who had run the beloved store with his wife Mary for longer than anyone could remember. Upon his retirement there had been tears amongst the neighbourhood kids, many of whom had benefited from the elderly couple's kindness at a time when allowances were in short supply and they were given candy in return for running errands. The store had been passed down to Uncle Ron's grandson Calvin and his best friend Mitch both of whom had been a well-known fixture of the store for many years and were well liked by neighbourhood adults and children alike. _

_Calvin and Mitch, both in their late twenties, had spent a considerable amount of time decorating the store in an effort to recapture its former look and capitalise on the nostalgia they knew people had for traditional candy stores. Jo and her friends had even been enlisted to help with some of the painting and she had loved every moment of it. Calvin and Mitch hoped that by getting the kids involved they would feel more a part of the store than ever before - it had worked like a charm and even in such hard times the store was doing well. The reopening ceremony had been a triumph and the two men were hailed as heroes by the kids who were thrilled to have their candy store back. It was made even more popular by the fact that more often than not Uncle Ron could be seen behind the counter sporting a familiar mischievous grin and offering free candy to those willing to run errands. Management may have changed but the ethos of the family business remained the same. Jo and her friends even considered Calvin and Mitch to be an important part of their social circle._

_The smell of sugary treats filled her nostrils as Jo walked inside the heavenly abyss. Her father had been in work for around two months and so for the first time in a long time he had felt able to give his beloved daughter an allowance, one that she had happily announced she was going to spend on candy and baseball cards. The only problem had been that she had spent the last month grounded after a not so innocent prank had gotten her sent home from school. Again. In Jo's opinion a month had been too long, how was she supposed to know that the laboratory mice would attempt to climb Miss Shaw's leg simultaneously? Had she known the nervous young teacher was scared of mice she'd have released the frogs instead! Actually that wasn't true – she'd still have released the mice, she'd just have done it during their math test the day before… her mother had most likely known that. She was finally free now though and knew just what she was looking for. Her enthusiasm had been contagious and Charlie had found himself agreeing to unground her and allowing her to walk the short distance to the neighbourhood's favourite store. Jo had been desperate to go there since it had reopened; being grounded had made her miss the opening ceremony – stupid Miss Shaw and her irrational fear… and she wasn't disappointed as she took her first glimpse across newly polished mahogany counters towards glass jars filled with temptingly colourful treats. If there was such a place as Heaven Jo was sure that it looked and smelled exactly like this. Though Heaven probably had a basketball court and played more Led Zeppelin or Foreigner…Jo reckoned God would have better taste in music than her Ma did anyway… mind you at least her Ma had let her take guitar lessons from Calvin._

'_Joanna Marie…'_

'_Uncle Ron…' she frowned at the old man before her and crossed her arms in protest._

_The elderly man leaned on his walking stick and chuckled as she admonished him; he loved to tease Jo whom he had known since she was a tiny toddler. It was hard to take her seriously in her oversized Yankees jersey – she looked too adorable. Not that he'd ever tell her that, Jo Polniaczek wouldn't appreciate that description one bit!_

'_Jo, what can I get you today sweetheart?'_

'_I thought you'd retired?'_

_Having missed the excitement of the last month Jo hadn't believed Jessie or Gloria or even Buzz when they told her that Uncle Ron still hung out at Calvin's sometimes. She figured retirement was sort of like disappearing forever, only without the sadness since everyone threw you a party. Sometimes she wished her Ma and dad could skip to retirement, maybe then they'd stop fighting all the time._

_Uncle Ron merely laughed and shook his head._

'_I have honey, I'm just helping Calvin and Mitch out…now what can I get ya?'_

_Before she could make up her mind another voice called from across the counter._

'_Jo! How are ya kid?'_

_Jo turned towards the familiar voice and her smile grew even wider before she was lifted into a huge bear hug and placed onto the counter, Calvin had to be one of her favourite people in the world. He played his battered old acoustic guitar like a rock star, was always willing to make up the numbers during a summer stickball game and was willing to act as referee during disagreements over the score line whenever a street hockey game got out of hand. She and her friends had known him forever and she often trusted him with her secrets, especially when her Ma and Dad were fighting, which was most of the time these days. She was glad to be out of the apartment, hearing their arguments broke her heart more each day. She wondered what she could do to 'fix' things but even Father Anton hadn't been much help with that one. Maybe if she lit another candle at Mass it would help. She decided it probably wouldn't hurt and resolved that she would do that. She wanted to ask Calvin what he thought but since they weren't alone she said:_

'_Hiya Calvin, I'm good thanks – where's Mitch?'_

'_He's out back, gotta check the stock before the weekend.'_

_Jo nodded, knowing better than to disturb someone who was 'checking stock'. She had never been entirely sure what that involved but from hearing her Ma talking about it she knew it was pretty important. Her Ma often worked late at the Diner helping Mr Giordano with the 'stock check' and Jo had been in trouble often enough for showing up there while they were busy with it to know that when grownups were doing something like that kids no longer mattered. It was best to stay away. Once it was done her Ma was always more supportive, she guessed Mitch would be the same way if he ever had kids of his own. He'd make a pretty good dad she decided– he knew everything there was to know about baseball and cars, even more than her dad did and that was something. A kid needed a dad who knew important stuff like that. Calvin knew about that stuff too, it was a shame he didn't have a wife and kids yet._

'_Right let's see what we got for ya kiddo. Whaddaya feel like?'_

_Jo was whisked from the counter, around the cosy store and given the whirlwind tour of candy as Calvin and Uncle Ron treated her to free samples of various items, partially to make up for the fact she had missed the opening ceremony after all of her hard work but mostly because they were too fond of her to not spoil her a little. Uncle Ron was a great friend of her grandfather and so she felt a special bond with the entire Cook clan. _

_A while later Mitch joined them placing a hand on Calvin's shoulder as they shared a joke and she found herself sitting on a stool at the counter looking through Calvin and Mitch's baseball card collection, something that never ceased to amaze her. She hoped that when she was older she and Buzz still had their collection, if they were really lucky maybe they'd still have their comics too. It must be pretty cool to work with your best friend she mused. Maybe one day she and her friends would open a Pizzeria – she could ask Uncle Sal for some family recipes… she and Buzz could take turns playing the guitar or working in the kitchen while Jessie and Gloria served the customers – they'd make a fortune! She could even ask her cousins to help too – Bud was going to Business School once he graduated so he'd know how to do the boring stuff. Terri was artistic so she could design the menus and Paulie…well she was sure she could find something for him to do, he was her favourite cousin after all…_

'_Here ya go kid; we got somethin for ya…'_

_Jo's eyes widened in wonder as Mitch placed a small card in her hand – Joe Pepitone! Her father's favourite player! The card she had been searching for! She threw her arms around the dark haired man in delight before turning and kissing Calvin on the cheek._

'_You guys are the best!'_

**…**

'That was the last time I saw them. The next night the store was ablaze. According to the neighbourhood they were chased three blocks before being beaten to death by a gang of teenagers who had seen them holding hands as they closed for the night… they tried to fight but there were too many of em, Mitch took the brunt of the blows as he tried to protect Calvin but they stood no chance in the end…' Jo shivered at the memory 'Ya see Calvin and Mitch were lovers, they kept it real quiet and nobody knew except Uncle Ron and Aunty Mary…when the neighbourhood found out the truth they didn't stand a chance…they made **one mistake** and it cost them their lives…'

Jo could feel her hands shaking as she told them about her friends' senseless deaths. She glanced down at the baseball card, trying to compose herself before she lost it completely. She really missed Calvin and Mitch…Maybe if they had lived her life would have been different.

'You believe they were killed because they were lovers?'

It was a stupid question and showed that Bryant had little idea of the reality of the world in which Jo had been brought up.

'I **know** it. My father said guys like that deserved everythin they got… it didn't matter to anyone that Calvin and Mitch were good men, all that anyone saw was the 'sin' they were committing and somehow that gave them the right to kill them – it was hypocrisy brought on by fear… I was devastated… scared too. I knew my dad would turn against me if he knew I was just like them… I even had ta sneak out ta their funeral because he wouldn't let me go…'

'You really believed your own father would turn against you?'

'He doesn't want anythin' more ta do with me.' Jo's voice was a harsh whisper at that admission. The first time she had spoken her father's feelings aloud in public was like reopening the still fresh wound and layering it in salt a hundred times.

Bryant, sensing that the Jury were starting to sympathise too much with Jo tried to steer things back to his perspective. He hadn't expected Jo to be so honest and it had proven to be disconcerting.

'Let's move on Miss Polniaczek. You say my client attacked you first?'

'He did.'

'You were merely defending yourself?'

'I was defending myself **and** Blair.'

'If you were defending yourself then how do you explain my client's injuries?'

'He underestimated me.'

'Meaning?'

'Meaning Brock Worthington is arrogant and thought I'd be easy to take out. I wasn't.'

'You claim you thought he was about to rape Miss Warner?'

'I wasn't about to let him do that.' Her voice was resolute as she stared across Bryant to the public gallery where Brock was sitting.

'Yet you had no reason to think that he was going to do something so heinous, did you?'

'You didn't see the look on his face; you didn't hear how he spoke to her or the way he lunged at her when she slapped him… I couldn't take the chance… I'd have never been able to forgive myself…'

'Brock Worthington is a gentleman, well respected and from a highly influential family – what made you think he would do something like that?'

'Call it intuition. Guys like him don't like being made fools of and he thought of Blair as **his** property…that much was obvious from the moment they started dating.'

'Miss Polniaczek, I put it to you that you attacked my client in a fit of jealous rage. I further put it to you that you're still hiding the truth in order to protect yourself and that none of us can trust a word you say.'

'Objection your honor – Mr Bryant is badgering my client in a bid to throw the Jury off the trail of relevant testimony…'

'Sustained…'

But Jo was already responding to the statement before her:

'You can say what you like Mr Bryant, but given that I've spent my entire life hiding the fact I'm a lesbian I'd have to be pretty stupid to swear on the Bible and then admit that I'm not only gay but in love with my best friend in front of the world's press if it wasn't the truth…'

**…**

Bryant's attempts to discredit Jo had been far less effective than he had assumed they would be and with the end of her testimony he had found himself licking more than a few wounds. He had been sure that she would buckle under the pressure of admitting the truth of her sexuality and the accusation that she was a liar… Jo could see that he wasn't sure how he'd gotten that so wrong but he seemed more determined than ever not to make the same mistake with any of the other witnesses. She knew that meant he would be tougher on her friends, especially Blair and she wasn't sure if she could stand watching that. In truth she was surprised herself that she hadn't buckled under the pressure of his interrogation; she wasn't sure how much longer she could have held out under his intense scrutiny. God how she wished this were over but she knew he was just getting started and there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it. Anderson tried once more to reassure her but now that she had experienced being interrogated on the stand she wasn't as willing to accept the kind attorney's reassurances at face value. She only hoped it was worth it in the end.

**…**

Raymond Kingston III was an unlikely ally for Jo. He was Brock Worthington's best friend, at least he had been – Jo suspected that now he was taking the stand for the Defence albeit reluctantly that there would be trouble in paradise after the trial. Especially if she was proven innocent. The stocky, dark haired football star was looking especially uncomfortable as he apparently made eye contact with Worthington the second he took his seat. Jo wasn't sure what it was he was going to say, all she knew was that Anderson had promised her it would shed new light on the situation as it stood. She had her own doubts as to whether or not this was a good idea – where she came from people protected their friends, they didn't take the stand against them but as Ray Kingston III began recounting his tale she understood why Anderson had insisted he testify for the defence. Hearing things from the other side made her blood liquid fire and her heart pounded ever faster. She couldn't believe Worthington had so much control over people.

Jo sat listening in horrified awe as the footballer recounted how after an afternoon at the Chug a Lug bar, where Brock had consumed at least a couple of beers in honour of their victory in the charity match, Brock had insisted they: himself, Ray and two rookie players who were desperate to make a name for themselves within the fraternity, all go over to 'Edna's Edibles' to book catering for their party that weekend. Ray, who was his roommate at their fraternity house, detailed how Brock had been spending more and more time in recent weeks rambling on and on to him about 'that dyke bitch', how she was trying to 'steal' Blair from him and how the star player wanted 'a word with Polniaczek'. The other guys had no idea that was what he thought but had been happy enough to go along with Brock's plans to leave the bar and head to the store since he was their captain, their star player and their best chance at making the grade as true fraternity brothers. Once they had arrived at the store however Brock had become enraged upon seeing Jo and Blair, who could be seen through the wide open garage door, in what Ray described as a 'compromising position' in full view of himself and his teammates.

'You say you saw them in a 'compromising position' what do you mean by that?' Anderson needed Kingston to be specific, to reveal to the Jury exactly what had enraged Brock Worthington and therefore show the truth behind the fight.

'They were kissing each other, looked pretty heated from where I was standing – I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Neither could Brock – I've never seen him so furious then again I don't blame him, I'd be pissed too if it were my girl.'

'You say he was furious, what exactly did he do?'

'He was practically shaking; you could see how angry he was just by glancing at him. As I say I don't blame him. He thought Polniaczek was forcing herself on Blair, at least that's what he said…'

'Did it look to you as if Miss Polniaczek was forcing herself on Miss Warner?'

'No Sir, not for a second. Blair was holding Polniaczek real close…'

'What did Mr Worthington do at that point?'

'He shouted at us to get inside, told us no matter what we heard we were not to allow anyone to leave the store or use a phone. He told us to 'do whatever it took' I figured things were about to get real ugly but that wasn't my concern.'

Jo bit her lip at that statement to keep from commenting – of course it wasn't his concern…who cared if his best friend was about to attack his girlfriend and her best friend? That was PERFECTLY acceptable behaviour… She hadn't thought much of Ray Kingston before but now she was starting to positively hate him. The whole thing could have been avoided if he'd done something to stop Worthington before things got out of hand. If he'd done that then she wouldn't be here now fearing the worst.

'Why wasn't it your concern?'

'Blair's **his girl** not mine, if he had a problem with her then it was up to them to sort it. Polniaczek can handle herself anyway and Brock wasn't about to stop even if I tried to talk to him, he was too far gone...'

It was really starting to get to Jo that Kingston kept referring to Blair as Worthington's 'girl', she knew it was irrational since it certainly wasn't the case now but she couldn't help it – it still got to her no matter what she knew in her heart.

'Then what happened?'

'He rushed off towards the garage…we headed inside.'

'Could you hear the sounds of the fight from inside the store?'

'Yeah, we heard screaming and crashing sounds. The two girls serving us looked really spooked when it all kicked off.'

'How did you stop them from getting out or calling the police?'

'We ordered them to get into the pantry, told them it'd be worse for their friends if they didn't co-operate, then we locked the door behind them…it was awful, they were screaming for us to let them out and we could hear one of them crying…'

'Why not let them out?'

'When Brock Worthington tells you to do something you do it… The last guy who didn't found himself expelled from Langley for cheating in an exam he never even took…'

**…**

Bryant looked weary as he stood to question Ray Kingston III. His case relied on the Jury seeing Brock in a sympathetic manner but the fact that it appeared his client had set off to 'Edna's Edibles' ready to 'have it out' with Jo Polniaczek before he even saw her with Blair was to put it mildly damaging to the foundations of their case. It was something that Worthington had omitted to tell him in all the times they had gone over the events of that day and so this testimony by his client's best friend was a problem he hadn't expected to face. He had to admit there were a lot of unanticipated 'problems' coming out through this trial. It didn't look good for an ambitious DA set on promotion who had until now been at the top of his game. Yet the wheels had been set in motion so he had to keep going, he had tried to talk to the Worthingtons about making a deal with Anderson and Polniaczek but the answer had been a resounding no. And so it was that he stood and had only one line of questioning that would have any merit for his case:

'Did you see Brock Worthington hit Jo Polniaczek or Blair Warner that day?'

'No sir, I was inside the store…'

'Have you ever seen Brock Worthington raise his hand to a woman?'

'No sir I haven't…'

'What did you mean when you said that Miss Polniaczek could 'handle herself'?'

'She's not shy about getting into a scrap; everyone in Peekskill knows that…'

'Thank you Mr Kingston. I have no further questions…'

As Bryant turned to sit down Anderson stood up again.

'Redirect you honor?'

'Go ahead Mr Anderson…'

'Mr Kingston, to your knowledge has Miss Polniaczek ever started a physical fight since she moved to Peekskill?'

'No sir, not to my knowledge.'

'Thank you Mr Kingston, I have no further questions at this time your honor.'

Jo glanced over at Bryant who was shuffling papers in a bid to hide his fury at just how badly that had gone. Anderson had been right after all.

**…**

Jo swallowed audibly as she saw Tootie being sworn in. it was horrible seeing her usually bubbly young friend looking so scared. She had always felt protective over the youngest musketeer and seeing how vulnerable she looked Jo wanted to go up and hug the teen and tell her everything was going to be alright but all she could do was sit and watch. And of course pray. Once again she hoped they had a guardian angel out there somewhere looking out for them. It looked like Tootie was going to need one.

It had been decided that Tootie should testify before Natalie more in a bid to get things over with for her than because they felt her testimony was the most important. In fact the original plan had been to get Kingston, Tootie and Nat's testimony over with first before Jo ever took the stand in order to show Brock's controlling nature but Bryant had ruined that plan when he brought out The Count who Jo had noted was sitting in the public gallery as she had left the stand – she assumed he had been there throughout her entire testimony. It was disconcerting that this shadow from her past seemed determined to stick around for the duration of her trial. She couldn't worry about that now though and so she willed Tootie to be alright, she could see her friend's hands trembling as she settled into the rickety chair and waited anxiously for Anderson's questions to begin. As Anderson stood to begin his questioning Jo was relieved to see that Tootie visibly relaxed, Blair's uncle just seemed to have that effect on people; much like Blair herself did, and for that Jo was eternally grateful.

'Good Afternoon Miss Ramsey, in a few minutes I'm going to ask you a few questions about the events of November 7th. But first I'd like you to tell us a little bit about Jo Polniaczek. How long have you known her?'

'Around five years now, we've been roommates since she arrived at Eastland.'

'Do you trust her?'

'Absolutely, she wouldn't be one of my best friends if I didn't.'

'Thank you Miss Ramsey, now let's move on to the day in question. Could you describe to me what happened?'

'We were getting things ready for Mrs Garrett, she had a big function she was preparing for so Blair and I were in the kitchen sorting things out, Natalie was manning the shop and Mrs Garrett was at a meeting at Eastland, she was catering an important dance there.'

'Where was Miss Polniaczek?'

'She was in the garage, working on her bike, she'd hurt herself in an accident so Mrs Garrett wouldn't let her work with us for too long – she thought standing for hours would make her leg worse. It was driving Jo crazy… Blair said she needed to go talk to Jo, they hadn't rehearsed their scene yet so I told her to go ahead, we were almost done anyway.'

'So it was Miss Warner's idea to rehearse the scene that day and not Miss Polniaczek's?'

'Seemed to me like Jo was avoiding it.'

'What made you think that?'

'Any time Blair brought it up Jo said she was in too much pain to rehearse, that's not like her normally she hates it when an injury prevents her from doing something but she seemed relieved to have an excuse.'

'Did Miss Warner ever return to the kitchen?'

'No but I could hear her and Jo talking. Sounded like rehearsals were going well, though I couldn't hear much of what was being said. An hour or so later I was in the front with Natalie when three guys arrived saying they wanted Mrs Garrett to cater a frat party that weekend…'

Jo listened even more intently as her friend described the nightmare scenario that had been that afternoon in 'Edna's Edibles'. It was awful to hear as Tootie faltered in places, clearly badly affected at having to relive the moment when she and Natalie had been forced into the pantry and locked in. Jo's anger, which had previously been directed solely at Brock Worthington, was now directed even more firmly at Ray Kingston and his buddies. How could they have done something like that just because Worthington told them to? They were cowards, simple, old fashioned cowards and yet Jo felt guilty for what had happened to her friends – they should never have been in that position in the first place. She should have done more to protect them.

'I just don't understand why they did it – we didn't even know them… I've been having nightmares about it since…'

Tootie was barely holding it together now but she was doing remarkably well, and Anderson's gentle manner had done a lot to keep her calm throughout her difficult testimony. Jo prayed that Bryant wasn't so heartless as to go in heavy and make things worse for her roommate; she wouldn't put it past him though.

**…**

Jo was relieved when Judge Evans-Morgan called time on proceedings for the day. It was late in the afternoon and once again he felt that the Jury had heard enough for the day. There had been a huge amount of testimony for them to take notes on and deliberate over, Jo wondered how they were feeling now – she thought that some were looking at her with at least a grudging respect if not sympathy and that was a vast improvement on how things had been when this mess started. Brock was looking less and less like a 'gentleman' with each witness for the Defence. She wasn't about to get complacent though, she knew that things could still go horribly wrong.

On the journey home everyone was looking decidedly stressed, the trial was taking its toll on them all and it could go on forever at this rate. Even Mrs G. was looking tired and that was worrying. Jo's family had opted to stay in the 'Ritz' rather than returning to the Bronx and so they had travelled back to Peekskill together. Their decision to stay at the 'Ritz' had been a cause of much distress to Mrs G - the red head had wanted them all to stay with them but the Polniaczeks (and Largo's) had already arranged to stay at the motel and so reluctantly Mrs G had conceded defeat, though she insisted that they all should meet for dinner and Rose had readily agreed, Jo noted however that there was a strange look which passed between her mother and her mentor – she couldn't quite put her finger on what it meant but it seemed like she was missing something.

**…**

Within minutes of arriving home Jo had collapsed onto the couch in a deep slumber, the trial was beginning to have an adverse effect on her, it was affecting everyone though in very different ways – Mrs G flitted between exuberant and exhausted she had even started vacuuming the house at 3am the previous night! Tootie was suffering from vivid nightmares which she readily denied come morning when her older roommates asked her about them, though she was inconsolable when they weren't around and she was alone with Mrs Garrett or her parents, Natalie was withdrawn – her normally vibrant sense of humour had vanished beneath her dread of having to come face to face with Bryant, and Blair…well she was more distressed than Jo had ever seen her though she hid it well under a façade of confidence, Jo knew she was trying to be strong for her, for them both but there were moments when the façade faded and in those moments Jo wished for nothing more than a few minutes of peace for the two of them.

Half an hour later Jo was startled awake by the sound of a loud crash, she shot up from the couch and ran bleary eyed into the shop wishing that she had her baseball bat with her. What she found there however wasn't threatening in the least…Natalie and Tootie were lying in a heap behind the counter, legs in the air and giggles surrounding them. Mrs Garrett had rushed in from the kitchen, her face dusted with flour as she admonished the girls for their lack of care; a triumphant Tootie was the first to recover as she cried triumphantly:

'We found them Mrs Garrett!' she was holding a small box containing several white candles.

The red head smiled widely and gestured towards a table that was set up with a white linen tablecloth and a single silver candle holder.

'Girl's that's wonderful…oh Jo and Blair will love this!'

'We'll love what Mrs G?'

The trio, who until that moment had believed that Jo was still asleep in the living room, jumped at the sound of her curious voice.

'Oh Jo, you're awake!'

'Yeah, what's goin on Mrs G? I thought we were meeting my Ma and the others for dinner?'

'About that, there's been a slight change of plan…'

'Ma didn't cancel on ya did she?' Jo was suddenly anxious 'That ain't like her… she ain't sick is she? Jeez this trial's bound ta have her spooked, I better head over there… I shoulda known better…'

She whirled around to fetch her jacket when she was stopped by the gentle voice of Mrs G.

'No honey she hasn't cancelled, Natalie, Tootie and I are still meeting them for dinner…'

Jo stopped. She was missing something here, then her mentor's words hit home…

'What's going on? Where's Blair?'

Mrs Garrett sighed and then smiled widely.

'It was supposed to be a surprise for you both…' she mock glared at the younger girls who had now found their feet and were staring at the floor sheepishly. 'The girls and I thought it might be nice if you and Blair had the house to yourselves tonight…you know have a 'date night', we were just getting some things ready… Blair's upstairs in the shower, we thought with you asleep too we had enough time…'

Jo was elated. She couldn't contain her excitement as she threw her arms enthusiastically around Mrs Garrett. The older woman hugged Jo fondly in return thrilled to see some of Jo's fire return with such a simple gesture.

'Mrs G, I don't know what ta say…thanks… but I…'

'You want to do this yourself don't you?'

Jo blushed and nodded.

'I don't mean ta be ungrateful…it's just that I…'

'I know honey…you've been dreaming of this for a long time, so has Blair… but let us help you a little before we go?'

Jo grinned as she hugged Mrs Garrett, Tootie and Natalie in turn. It was times like these that made her realise just how lucky she was.

'Ok… here's what I had in mind…Tootie, I need ya ta do somethin really important for me…'


	14. A Hopefully Romantic Interlude

**AN: Thank you again to all of you who have read/reviewed/favourited/followed or in any way supported the writing of this story. It means the world to me that you all are still reading and enjoying it. Thanks also to those of you who I couldn't thank via PM because you are guests to the site - it's very much appreciated that you took the time to read and review Redefining Shakespeare. Finally special thanks as always must go out to Ltlconf, ILoveXmas, Blindmoose and PermanentProblem for your continued support, encouragement, brainstorming and once more listening to me as I blether - This was a tough one to write and I couldn't have gotten through this chapter without you all :)**

**Disclaimer - I own none of the characters, literary quotations or music that is mentioned throughout this story. I'm using each for fun and not for profit and they belong to people who are much more talented and skilled than I am. **

**I must apologise once again for the delay in posting this chapter - it seems like each time I give myself a deadline I miss it! As I've said I found this a tough chapter to write, mainly because I'm more comfortable writing 'action' scenes and this is the first time I've really ever attempted to write anything vaguely 'romantic', I hope that it works ok...if anything needs changed etc. just let me know and I'll check it out. The last few chapters have been very serious so I wanted this one to be a little more light hearted, a wee reminder for Jo and Blair of exactly what it is they're fighting for. Once again this chapter is unbeta'd.**

**Edit: Another massive thank you must go out to PermanentProblem for letting me know about my daft spelling mistakes - how is it that I can spell 'connoisseur' correctly but not 'dessert'?, hehe my excuse is that I'm on holiday and so my brain has decided not to proof read my chapters properly! Thank you so much for pointing that out - it would have bugged the heck out of me once I realised! :)**

**Things to note for interest:**

**Jo's Playlist for their first date: With the exception of the songs mentioned specifically in the chapter (like track 3) this is simply a suggested playlist, you can imagine pretty much anything you feel is appropriate for the scene :)**

**Photograph – Def Leppard, ****Crazy for You – Madonna, ****Hello – Lionel Richie, ****Owner of a Lonely Heart – Yes, ****Time After Time – Cyndi Lauper, ****I Guess That's Why They Call it the Blues – Elton John, ****Some Guys have All the Luck – Rod Stewart, ****You Can't Hurry Love – Phil Collins, ****We've Got Tonight – Kenny Rodgers and Sheena Easton, ****Who's Crying Now – Journey, ****True – Spandau Ballet, ****You're my Best Friend – Queen, ****For Cryin' Out Loud - Meatloaf, ****Open Arms – Journey**

**Song Jo plays on piano at Blair's request: Heaven Can Wait – Meatloaf. (Jo picks song when Blair asks her to sing her a 'love song').**

**Song Jo sings while playing 'air guitar' in the kitchen - Guilty of Love - Whitesnake.**

**Symbolism of the Roses: there are many symbols for roses, these are simply the ones I'm using for the purposes of this chapter.**

**Lavender -Love at first sight**

**Red - I love you**

**White -I am worthy of you**

**...**

**The very instant that I saw you, did**

**My heart fly to your service**

**William Shakespeare's **_**The Tempest**_**, Written between 1610 and 1611 approx.**

**...**

**Chapter 14: A Hopefully Romantic Interlude**

'Whatever ya do Tootie do not screw around with that playlist…'

Tootie's face was a picture of pure innocence but Jo wasn't buying it for one second. It wasn't that she didn't trust her youngest roommate with such an important task, if she didn't then she'd make the tape herself, it was simply that Tootie considered herself to be a connoisseur when it came to music and since her musical tastes often differed drastically from Jo's there was a risk, however slight, that she would make an 'executive' decision and change some of the songs which Jo had carefully selected for her long awaited, albeit impromptu, first date with Blair Warner – the woman of her dreams made reality.

'Don't you trust me Jo?'

Jo rolled her eyes as Tootie played the 'I don't know what you're talking about' card.

'Tootie…it's important…'

The youngest musketeer smiled brightly in understanding before disappearing out of the shop and into the living room reading the list as she went. No doubt making changes to the damned thing already Jo mused but she conceded that perhaps that was unfair; Tootie was almost as excited about this as she was. Sighing the brunette turned her attention towards Natalie who was sitting on top of the counter awaiting 'further instructions'. Mrs Garrett was already in the kitchen continuing with baking the bread for the meal itself – the very task she had been busy with before Nat and Tootie had given the game away in their clumsy attempts to find candles. Man this was getting complicated! With the nerves already kicking in Jo was starting to get worried, she was starting to talk herself out of this idea – what if it wasn't what Blair wanted? After all technically she hadn't actually asked Blair for a date…what if after all this the blonde decided that she'd rather just be friends? Now she was being stupid…she knew that in her heart but her mind was a whirlwind with a thousand possibilities… fortunately those thoughts were disrupted before they could consume her by her journalistic roommate who was looking at her curiously before speaking up, it was almost as if her skills as a potential journalist allowed her to read Jo's mind.

'Jo… don't worry so much, tonight's special for both of you. I mean I know it's your first 'official' date but it's not like you don't know how she feels about you…How long exactly have you two been hiding this from us anyway?'

Jo was about to give voice to her internal fears when she suddenly caught up with the tail end of Nat's statement and the question therein causing her to stop abruptly.

'Whaddaya mean?'

'You're as bad as Blair! She tried to play the innocent card too… I can't believe the two of you have been secretly seeing one another all along…'

'We haven't!'

'Oh come on! It's so obvious now that we know! Blair was checking you out the moment you arrived at Eastland!'

Jo who was about to become furious with the implication that she and Blair had been 'hiding' their relationship for years was stopped short once again by Nat's words.

'She was?'

'Yeah…I can't believe I bought that line about 'last year's jeans'!' she said with a chuckle.

'Nat nothin was goin on between me and Blair before, I wish I could tell ya we've been havin secret rendezvous and all that junk but it ain't the way it happened…I had no idea Blair was even gay before…'

Jo found herself holding her breath, counting to ten in an effort not to lose her cool as Natalie scrutinised the older girl seemingly determined to obtain clues as to the honesty of her claims. She evidently was satisfied with Jo's story because she smiled and simply shrugged in an apparent 'yeah, nobody would have guessed that…' sort of way.

'Then you two seriously have the worst timing in history…'

Jo had to agree with that assessment. Of all of the times they could have discovered their mutual attraction it had to be at that moment. Not that she regretted that, even with the fallout and the hell it was putting them through. At least she finally had a real chance with Blair. A chance she didn't intend to waste.

'Yeah gotta admit it was lousy timin…'

'I still think she was checking out your ass that first day though!'

'Nat will you be serious?'

'I am…I can't believe I didn't figure this out before…'

'Jeez will ya focus…what if Blair doesn't feel like doin this?'

Natalie managed to give the former Young Diablo a look of incredulity so powerful that for a moment it was startling and made Jo back pedal in her own mind. Jo, whose ears were tinged with pink thanks to her friend's continued scrutiny, was determined this time however to give voice to her fears.

'We're in the middle of the trial…what if this isn't what she wants?'

'Are you kidding me?'

'It's our first date Nat…what if she doesn't want it to be here?'

'Jo…Jo…you're worrying about nothing…Blair's going to be thrilled that you two are finally getting some alone time…'

Jo thought about that. It was true that they hadn't had any real quality time together since everything had kicked off and Jo herself was thrilled that they were finally getting the chance. But there was something niggling at her and she just couldn't content herself.

'Nat, Blair's used to a certain… standard…I ain't gonna measure up ta it…'

This time Natalie found herself slapping her own palm against her forehead in disbelief, she would have slapped Jo instead but she valued her life too much for that. Who knew that Jo Polniaczek, who was normally so cool under pressure, would be so uncertain of this when everyone in the entire universe knew exactly how Blair was going to react when she saw just how much time and energy Jo had given to impressing her. Nat and Tootie had spent a lot of time with Blair in the last few days with little to do but talk in a bid to distract them. It was perfectly obvious to them, even though they had had no idea that their friends were even interested in each other romantically before, that Blair was, as clichéd as it seemed, head over heels in love with Jo. If only the delinquent could have a little more faith in herself then she'd see that no matter what their first date involved the Warner heiress would be on that wonderful, heavenly cloud from the moment their eyes met across the room.

'Jo Polniaczek will you relax?!' Nat slapped her hand against her older friend's shoulder playfully 'What do you need me to do to make this night go smoothly for you two?'

'I need ya ta go ta old Mrs Flores and get the flowers I was tellin ya about…'

'Jo the shop's closed already…'

'It's ok, if ya tell her it's for me she'll let ya in…I helped fix her van a coupla weeks ago, she said if I ever needed anythin just ta call her…'

'What do you need me to get?'

Jo, temporarily back in 'business' mode while she concentrated on delegating tasks to her friend in a bid to make this date the most perfect it could be, handed over a list with only four items on it alongside her wallet. The last item on the list was the most ambiguous and caused Nat to look at her questioningly as she read it aloud:

'_Present for the princess.._.What exactly did you have in mind?'

'I dunno… somethin that'll make Blair smile…'

'Umm are you sure you want **me** to go get this stuff?'

'Yeah…I gotta start cookin…Ah jeez…'

'What?'

'I ain't even asked Blair…'

'What're you waiting for Jo? I'll go to Mrs Flores' now…you go upstairs and talk to Blair.'

**…**

Taking the stairs two at a time in her haste to see Blair it didn't even occur to Jo to knock on the bedroom door. Why would she? It was a room they all shared and none of them had ever bothered before. Had her earlier conversation with Mrs G registered in her already buzzing mind she would however have knocked and waited for Blair to invite her inside, as it was she burst into the room only to find her debutante wearing nothing but a towel. Jo was so caught up in her need to talk to the other woman that for a moment what she was seeing didn't click with her and she called out to her just as she threw the door wide open.

'Blair…I wanna ask ya somethin…' The next word died on her lips as her brain caught up with what she was seeing.

The very sight of the beauty in such a state of undress, her blonde hair still wet from the shower, humming a happy tune as she moved around the room looking for her hairbrush, seemingly oblivious to Jo's sudden appearance made Jo's mouth dry and her heart hammer relentlessly… Jo found herself unable to move or speak, she was transfixed by the vision of perfection before her, and overwhelmed by the intensity of the feelings rushing through her entire being she stood in the threshold of the doorway uncertain what to do or how to act. Then she became acutely aware of her body's reaction, realised that she was staring and she turned away sharply just as Blair, having now discovered the whereabouts of her hairbrush, turned in her direction and suddenly discovered the Bronx native's embarrassment.

'Blair…I'm so sorry…I didn't realise…Oh Jeez…'

Jo had her back to Blair and was fidgeting, staring intently across the hallway rather than allowing herself to look back into their room. She was shuffling her feet nervously and speaking a hundred miles a minute. Her embarrassment was palpable and Blair was stunned as she was forced to talk to her new girlfriend's back.

'Joey? What's wrong?'

'I really didn't know you were…I'da never come upstairs if I'da…'

At first Blair wasn't sure what was wrong, walking around in nothing but a towel was something she often did and for Jo to suddenly be so bashful about it was confusing. Given that they had shared a room, heck they had shared a bathroom, and seen one another in various states of undress often over the last five years Jo's behaviour seemed odd. Finally realising the reason for Jo's sudden bashfulness however Blair was unable to contain her grin of delight as she quickly found her robe and put it on… her delinquent was a woman of true chivalry…

'Oh Joey…it's ok… you don't need to be embarrassed…'

But Jo couldn't bring herself to turn around and face the debutante; she didn't want her to think she was taking advantage of the situation. Her heart was still racing, her cheeks were warm and her nerves were on edge so she remained focused on the hallway.

'Princess…I'm sorry…I…'

'Jo honestly its fine you can look now…'

Jo was reluctant but there was something in Blair's tone that made her turn. Seeing that Blair was at least wearing her robe, and that she had tied it so that her 'modesty' was protected from Jo's sight made the former gang leader relax visibly though her body was still buzzing even in her bashful state and the form fitting silk robe didn't exactly stop her imagination but instead it inflamed her very soul. She was never going to live this down… so much for cool and debonair…

'Sweetheart, we've shared a room for five years…'

'It's different now Blair…I don't want ya thinkin that I'm…'

Blair walked towards the doorway and taking Jo's hands pulled her into the room, placing a chaste kiss on her lips to silence her. She knew what Jo was worried about and there truly was no need for her to be concerned. Blair trusted Jo with her heart, that made her different to anyone she'd ever met, that was what mattered. It made her feel special, precious, knowing that Jo wanted her but was unwilling to compromise their courtship to satisfy that desire. Jo Polniaczek was a 'gentlewoman' and it made Blair want to cry out in sheer joy.

'What is it you wanted to ask me?'

'Umm…I was gonna ask if ya wanted ta have dinner with me tonight… you know, just you and me, here, alone…it's ok if ya don't wanna though…'

Jo was rambling and Blair cut her off with another chaste kiss before leaning their foreheads together and grinning happily.

'I'd love that Jo…'

For the first time since she had entered the room Jo looked confident as she kissed Blair's hand suavely before heading towards the door.

'I gotta get downstairs, I got some things ta do before dinner. Can ya gimme a little time ta organise things?'

'Organise things? I can help with that…'

'That'd spoil the surprise babe…'

With that Jo left the room, closing the door softly behind her. If it hadn't been for the fact that she then leapt into the air in celebratory fashion crying out '**YES!**' it would have appeared that she had indeed made a 'suave' recovery, Blair could hear the shout from the hallway but she was too busy smiling her own celebratory smile. Finally after all this time she had a date worth waiting a life time for and she wasn't about to waste any time in her own preparations for it. She intended to look ravishing…especially after seeing that look in Jo's eyes… she knew they'd wait to take that next step but that didn't mean she couldn't keep Jo on edge…

**…**

Within minutes Jo was in the kitchen with Mrs Garrett who had done most of the preparation for the dessert as per Jo's instructions and had since been chopping vegetables. The bread had been put into the oven, dessert into the fridge. She wasn't sure of the quantities of the ingredients needed for Jo's uncle Sal's 'Largo' sauce but Jo had given her a vague idea of the basics. It wasn't ideal, the sauce was supposed to be made over a period of three days but it could be made in simple terms relatively quickly or at least that's what Jo insisted. Nothing but this sauce would do for tonight… Flicking the nearby radio on, Jo always cooked while listening to music and even with Mrs G helping tonight was no exception to that rule, dialling the number of the Ritz so she could speak to her uncle Sal and grabbing a sharp knife Jo began slicing the freshly peeled garlic as thinly as possible.

'Uncle Sal? It's Jo…I need some help…'

'_Makin' Largo sauce for Blair huh sweetheart?'_

'You knew about that?'

'_Of course we knew, honey it's important that you two spend some time together…'_

'I know…Thanks Uncle Sal…'

It was amazing that Jo didn't get herself tangled in the telephone cord or for that matter lose a finger as she talked to her uncle while carefully following his instructions, she knew the recipe but this was the first time that she had ever made the sauce without the entire Largo clan talking her through it. It was also the first time that she had made the 'short cut' version. After a while she thanked her uncle, replaced the phone in its wall based cradle and began working at a fevered pace as Mrs G looked on proudly. Jo had come a long way from the kid who claimed working in a kitchen wasn't 'part of her deal'. The only thing that irked the experienced caterer was the volume of the music…surely that wasn't necessary for the recipe?

'Mrs G could ya do me a favour and look in on the dessert?'

'Sure I will honey…'

Mrs Garrett made her way to the pantry, leaving Jo alone in the kitchen with her music and a simmering pan of Largo sauce adding the finishing touches in time to launch herself into the middle of the room, sliding in her socks into an energetic air guitar 'solo', singing at the top of her lungs just as Natalie returned…

'I'm guilty of love...in the first degree…'

'Woah! Eat your heart out Bruce Springsteen…'

'That ain't Bruce Springsteen…it's…'

Jo stopped mid-stream as she noticed the two small boxes in Nat's hands.

'You got em? You're the best Nat! Thanks!'

'She's the sweetest old lady I ever met; she even gave me cards with them so you can write messages for Blair if you want to.'

Jo wiped her hands with a towel before she took the first small white box from her friend and opened it happily, inside was three delicate roses – each a different colour – perfect for Blair. She closed the lid of the box and turned her attention to the second, slightly larger box which was tied with a blue ribbon as Natalie handed her wallet back.

'Aw Nat she didn't give ya a corsage did she?'

'Nope, this is your 'something to make the princess smile' gift' Nat replied with a mischievous expression as she handed the box over.

Within seconds of opening the lid Jo was staring bewildered at her friend. Of all the things she had thought of when she had sent Nat to get this gift, this was not what she had expected her to return with. How the hell was she going to give her princess a…

'You are a goddamned genius Natalie Green!'

'Jo, language please!' the reprimand from Mrs G did nothing to dampen her mood as she turned and showed the gift to her friend and mentor who couldn't help but laugh at its bewildering appropriateness for the occasion.

'You did good Natalie…Blair will love it.' The red head said excitedly.

Given how little time they had had to pull this all together it was working out like a dream in terms of preparation at least. Tootie returned with the newly recorded playlist just as the bow was tied neatly around the box once more. She was disappointed to miss out on seeing Blair's gift but when she was given the important task of rushing upstairs to 'help' the debutante, who Mrs Garrett was certain was feeling nervous now, she brightened and ran off as fast as she could much to the amusement of her friends.

**…**

An hour later and Jo was finally ready.

She had been forced to leave setting the table to Natalie and Mrs Garrett so that she could take a quick shower in the main bathroom, not ideal since she really hadn't had the time to get ready that she would have liked and had to rely on Tootie fetching her a change of clothes so as not to disturb Blair who was still in the process of getting ready. It wouldn't have surprised her if Blair had been the one who had chosen the particular shirt and slacks that Tootie had arrived with since the shirt at least was not the one she had asked for…then there was the black tie that accompanied the shirt – definitely not something she had requested her friend to fetch for her. Yup this ensemble was Blair Warner's work…not that she was complaining, in truth it was kind of nice that Blair wanted her to look her best for tonight… She had had to forgo washing her hair, she'd done it that morning anyway in preparation for court, in favour of writing the tiny cards for each rose and placing the antipasto, which she had lovingly prepared herself since her mother had always told her it was the most important part of a formal meal, in the centre of the now immaculate table and lighting the candles to set the hopefully romantic ambience. Mrs Garrett had tears in her eyes as she pulled Jo into a hug before straightening her tie just like her Ma would have if she were there, her roommates were simply glowing with the excitement of it all and Jo suddenly found that she was alone as they rushed off to meet her Ma and the rest of the family. Her hands were shaking as she opened the chilled bottle of Classico Chianti to give it the chance to breathe, sure they couldn't drink the whole thing but a romantic meal surely wouldn't be the same without it? She poured some of the wine into a decanter before placing it on the table, turning off the lights so as to allow for the gentle candle light to create the appropriate ambience and then moving towards the stairs with the three delicate roses in hand. She left the other gift on the table waiting for Blair to open it. She really hoped that her girl would like it.

Pausing at the door of their room Jo took a deep breath to try and settle her nerves; she had never done this before. Sure she had gone on dates, she had even prepared dates, but never anything this special and certainly never with anyone she wanted to impress as much as Blair. She placed the roses along with their cards on the table at the top of the stairs as she stood in front of the mirror trying to make herself look presentable, she fiddled with her collar and tie, tried to do something with her hair and even attempted to 'check' her own breath – she had seen someone do that in a movie once and he had gotten the girl in the end so she figured it was a good move on her part. She had made sure to wash her hands in lemon juice to counteract the smell of the garlic; she'd brushed her teeth four times and used the cologne that she knew Blair liked. She was as ready as she could ever hope to be and so she picked up the roses along with their individual cards and for the first time in her life she knocked on the door of their room.

'Just a minute Joey…'

That minute felt like time stood still as Jo's mind raced once more at a pace to match her thudding heart. When Blair finally opened the door and stood aside to allow her to enter the room Jo thought, not for the first time in recent days, that she may faint as her knees trembled in sheer awe of the other woman's natural beauty as she stood there in a dress which held all the hallmarks of the modern but which made Blair look like timeless perfection.

'You look beautiful Princess…' she said in a reverent whisper.

The emotion behind those simple words was enough to cause Blair to blush. It wasn't the first time she had been told she was beautiful, it wouldn't be the last, but it was the first time that anyone had said it with such feeling, it was the first time that she had truly believed it. She believed it because the look on Jo's face told her that it was true and so her face flushed with pleasure at the compliment.

'Thank you…you look fantastic Jo…'

This time it was Jo who blushed as she ducked her head bashfully.

'I reckon you had a hand in this…'

Blair's eyes sparkled with mischief but she said nothing to confirm or deny Jo's gentle assertion as she leaned forward and fixed her collar and tie so it was just the way she liked it, the brunette laughed and handed Blair the first of the three roses alongside the first small card, it was a lavender rose and with a bit of luck Blair would understand the meaning of it. The way Blair was watching her as she took it was all the indication that she needed that she understood as she reluctantly broke eye contact in order to read the card, written in Jo's neatest handwriting which adorably looked like it had taken hours to write. Blair's eyes widened a little as she read it:

'_From the moment we met I knew you were special'_

Jo waited silently, she couldn't think of what to say but she waited until Blair looked in her eyes once more with a smile that would make the moon seem dark. She then handed over the second rose and card, a single red rose. Now she KNEW that Blair would understand the symbolism of that, even if Jo hadn't given voice to the feeling yet, at least not to Blair. Again Blair took the rose and card, this time she was eager to read the card:

'_Let me love you…'_

As she read the card Blair nodded fervently, this was everything she had always wanted. She was about to give voice to her feelings when Jo placed a finger gently against her lips, making sure that the debutante was looking her directly in the eye before she handed her the final white rose, this one without a card. This time she took Blair's hands in hers, she hadn't wanted the last message to simply be something written on a card. She wanted Blair to hear the request from her lips; she had wanted to hear herself say the words.

'Let me prove to you that I'm worthy of your love Princess…' she trembled a little as she said it and she was more than aware of the fact that Blair was trembling a little too.

Jo sealed her request with a gentle kiss which was enthusiastically returned by the blonde.

'Oh Joey…sweetheart…'

'It's important that I do Princess… I want ya ta see that…'

'I do see it… I always have…but am I worthy of yours?'

'Always…'

This time Jo was the one nodding fervently as she took Blair's hand in hers, brushing her lips against the softness of her skin before leading her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. As they got to the bottom of the stairs she instructed Blair to close her eyes, much to the other woman's amusement as she lead her into Edna's Edible's proper which glowed in the ambient candlelight. She led her princess to the table before picking up the second box and finally allowing her to open her eyes. Jo held her breath as she awaited her girlfriend's reaction, God she hoped she liked what they had done. Maybe candlelit dinners were too old fashioned, there were a million things she could have done instead…something more modern to capture the blonde heiress' attention. The sigh of surprise allowed Jo to shake herself out of her inner ramblings.

'You like it babe?'

'More than… it's like a dream…'

'Here…this is for you…'

Jo hoped the blonde wouldn't notice that her hand was trembling again as she handed over the box with the blue ribbon. If Blair didn't like this Natalie Green was a dead woman…she watched intently as Blair opened the delicate box. Jo knew that she would think this was a corsage, a huge corsage but a corsage nevertheless. She hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed with the reality. Come on she said internally…please like it…please don't think it's stupid… Blair's hearty laugh of joy as she pulled the small, cuddly, green frog from its box was all the reassurance she needed as she shared in the other woman's joy.

'Jo Polniaczek! He's perfect!' she cried while hugging the little cuddly toy.

'I'm glad you like him…Nat helped pick him… I wasn't sure…'

'I love him... I'm naming him Mr Frog…'

'Mr Frog?' Jo raised an eyebrow in question…

'You have a better name for him?'

Jo shook her head and laughed as she pulled Blair's seat out for her and waited for her to sit down.

'Mr Frog is a good name…'

'Of course it is babe, it's a very cool name for a frog.' Jo replied with mirth as she placed a kiss on the top of Blair's head and took her own seat. 'I hope ya don't mind Italian…I know ya prefer French but I ain't got a clue how ta cook it… I didn't think you'd go for Polish food on a first date either so I went with my Uncle Sal's recipes…'

'Stop worrying so much Jo… everything is perfect…'

In the candlelight Blair could just make out that the former Young Diablo was blushing once more as she poured each of them a glass of wine and proposed their first ever toast as a couple as she reached across the table to take Blair's hand Jo spoke softly...she had heard this toast at a family friend's wedding once and adapted it for the occasion. She hoped it didn't seem too 'heavy' but to her it just seemed appropriate somehow.

'I'd like to propose a toast to love and laughter and the certainty of our very own happily ever after. '

This time Blair could not stop her eyes from glistening with unshed tears as she joined the toast and took her first sip of wine, it was ridiculous but this date even at this early stage was the most perfect date she had ever experienced… they ate the antipasto in comfortable silence as Jo made sure that Blair tried a little of everything and took note of her reactions for future reference. She knew that every family had their own variation of the traditional antipasto…maybe one day she and Blair would have their own… slow down there Polniaczek she admonished herself for the thought – she was rushing way too far ahead! As she cleared their plates and made her way into the kitchen to retrieve their main course – linguini and Largo sauce (a meat based tomato sauce handed down through her Uncle Sal's family for generations) she turned on the stereo which Mrs Garrett had allowed her to bring downstairs just for the occasion and hit play…Tootie better not have screwed with this playlist! As the first song began though she sighed happily…

'_I'm outta luck, outta love…Gotta photograph, picture of…Passion killer, you're too much…You're the only one I wanna touch…'  
_  
'I made us a playlist…well Tootie recorded it, I just picked the songs… I thought you would like to have the tape for the car or somethin...' she said as she placed the linguini onto each of their plates and began ladling the sauce onto Blair's.

'This smells wonderful Jo…'

Jo beamed at the compliment as she ladled sauce onto her own plate and the two of them began eating.

'Glad ya think so…My Uncle Sal taught me and my cousins how ta make it when I was a kid…'

'How old were you?'

'Around nine…he said it was important we learned ta cook it since it was…umm, you know what never mind what he said it's not important…'

Her sudden hesitation had piqued Blair's interest and so she stopped eating and glanced at Jo to see why she had stopped talking.

'Tell me Joey…please?'

Jo was reluctant to speak up, damn her mouth and brain and their lack of ability to communicate sometimes! But seeing Blair's eyes sparkling with curiosity and the very fact that they were finally here, together, alone… she cleared her throat nervously and gave in.

'He said that Largo sauce was a sure fire way to win the heart of someone special…he told us that's how he convinced my Aunt Carolyn that he really loved her… see I told ya…not important… can I get ya some more wine or anythin?'

'I'm fine thank you sweetheart…I can't believe you made this for me…it's just so…'

'Jeez…don't ya like it? I can make somethin else for ya if…'

Blair reached across the table for Jo's hand in an affectionate gesture designed to still her building panic. It truly was adorable that the normally cool Jo Polniaczek was so…Blair couldn't think of a word to describe how nervous Jo seemed…it was the sweetest thing she had ever known that the tough brunette cared so much about 'impressing' her that she seemingly was unable to concentrate on staying calm…

'Joey…sweetheart, relax ok? Let me finish…'

'Sorry…I just want everythin ta be…'

'I do too, what I was going to say was… it's just so amazing that you care so much you would make me something so special…'

'You're special ta me Blair… I've never known anyone like ya in my whole life…I can't believe you're here with me…'

'Well Jo Polniaczek I'm here…so start believing because I'm not going anywhere. You're special to me too…'

It was as close as they'd come to saying those all-important words but both women knew to read between the lines and so as they continued eating, gazing into one another's eyes and contemplating their own pleasure in the moment they couldn't help but each smile a secret smile, one reserved only for each other.

Track two had gone more or less unnoticed, they were so wrapped up in each other but Jo loved track three and so she tuned back in to listen to it only to find it wasn't at all what she expected to hear…

'_I've been alone with you Inside my mind…And in my dreams I've kissed your lips…A thousand times…I sometimes see you Pass outside my door…Hello! Is it me you're looking for?'_

Tootie Ramsey had some serious explaining to do she really hated…

'Lionel Richie! Oh I love this song Jo! Dance with me!'

'Umm ok…'

Jo found herself pulled into an embrace as she was encouraged to lead Blair in their second, but infinitely more romantic, dance… At least her girlfriend, it seemed so surreal referring to Blair that way even in her own mind, liked the song… though if it became 'their' song she may have to kill one Tootie Ramsey…

'I love how you put this on our playlist…even though I know you hate it!'

'What can I say…I know how much ya like it darlin…' that earned her a sweet kiss so maybe it wasn't so bad…she could get used to dancing like this with Blair…

With the end of the song she was released from the debutante's loving embrace but not without another, much more passionate kiss. Hell yeah! She was definitely warming to that song… especially with the way Blair was looking at her right now. There was no mistaking how the beautiful woman before her felt about her and Jo found that she was starting to believe that after all this time Blair Warner, the woman she had thought unattainable, had loved her all along. It was an empowering, emboldening realisation that made her feel giddy with the pleasure of it. By the time she was serving dessert she was almost overwhelmed with the feelings of love bubbling within her…she knew somehow that Blair was feeling the same way…

'What are you thinking? You look like you're about to burst into song…'

'Maybe I am babe…God I can't believe this is real…'

'I know exactly what you mean sweetheart…'

Blair, who was also emboldened with the happiness that was threatening to overwhelm her took a forkful of her own Tiramisu and playfully fed it to Jo who was more than happy with the intimate gesture, soon they feeding each other bites of dessert while chatting away happily and holding hands in between bites. The music was long forgotten as they finished and Jo, who had moved into the chair beside the blonde, placed her arm around Blair's shoulders allowing her debutante to snuggle against her. Soon though both of them tuned into the latest track and they found themselves singing along softly, gazing into one another's eyes…

'Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend'

Neither found the end of the song however as they turned towards each other and shared another fiery kiss, one that was full of mutual promises and secrets to be shared. It wasn't until the tape had finished with the final lines of Open Arms that they came up for air once more grinning like fools and holding one another close.

'Joey…will you do something for me?'

'Anythin Princess…just name it…'

'Sing for me?'

'Sing for you?' Not what she expected...

Blair nodded sweetly and Jo found she was unable to resist.

'What would you like me ta sing?'

'Sing me a love song…something you can play on the piano…'

'You want me ta serenade ya?'

Blair again nodded, only this time shyly and Jo was lost as took the candlestick in one hand to light the way, held Blair's with her other and led her into the sitting room where the piano was.

'I haven't played in a while…'

'Whatever you play will be beautiful…' Blair replied with a kiss, spurring Jo on to thinking of a love song she knew by heart…

Jo handed the candlestick to Blair who placed it on a coaster, something Jo would never have thought of doing, on the table behind the couch as she leaned on the piano and waited for Jo to begin. The former Young Diablo found that although she was nervous about serenading Blair she was also excited to be able to be so open and free. She finally thought of the perfect song, it might not be one of Blair's favourites, and it wasn't the most traditional love song, but it was one of hers and seemed appropriate…

'Heaven can wait  
And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart  
Will take me through the lonely night  
Through the cold of the day  
And I know  
I know  
Heaven can wait  
And all the gods come down here just to sing for me  
And the melodies gonna make me fly  
Without pain  
Without fear  
Give me all of your dreams  
And let me go along on your way  
Give me all of your prayers to sing  
And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day  
I got a taste of paradise  
I'm never gonna let it slip away  
I got a taste of paradise  
It's all I really need to make me stay-  
Just like a child again…'

Jo found herself lost in the music as she stared into deep brown eyes. No matter what happened, No matter the outcome of the trial, Jo had found the beginnings of Heaven and she would do whatever it took to keep it. Just gazing into Blair's eyes she knew her debutante felt the same…more than that she knew they always would…


	15. An Uneasy Nights Rest

**AN: Thank you so much once more to all of those who have read/reviewed/followed/favourited or even glanced over this story so far - it's a little overwhelming to me that so many of you are still reading after all this time so thank you so much for your support and encouragement. Again a huge hello and thank you goes out to those of you who reviewed as guests and who I therefore wasn't able to thank in 'person' via the PM system. It means a lot to me that you enjoy this story enough to review and I appreciate your continued support.**

**I must once again take time here to give special thanks to Ltlconf, PermanentProblem, Blindmoose and ILoveXmas for all of your help and advice regarding this story so far, it's great to know that I can bounce some ideas around and get some honest feedback from you all :) Plus of course you listen to my blethering when you really don't have to! I truly appreciate that :)**

**This chapter took me a little longer than I thought (when do they not I hear you ask? I know I know - I'm hopeless with deadlines even when they're self imposed!) because I couldn't figure out where to go towards the end, I had a whole spiel written which simply didn't make sense after the previous chapter and so I had to rethink it a couple of times in order for the chapter to make sense and tie in with previous chapters and saved the spiel I had written for a later chapter. I hope you enjoy what I've come up with, it's really more about character development and scene setting, plus highlighting Jo and Blair's new romantic relationship a little more before the trial restarts. The next chapter will take us back into the thick of the trial with Blair's testimony being the main focus so hopefully this is a nice bit of set up for that. Once again this chapter is unbeta'd, if you notice any mistakes or inconsistencies just give me a shout and I'll try and fix them.**

**As an aside - the movie that Jo and Blair are watching at the start of this chapter is supposed to be Against All Flags, which is one of my all time favourites in terms of old movies. **

**Oh and the line where Jo speaks in Polish to Blair translates as 'Your eyes are like the moon' at least according to a translation website I looked up! I don't speak Polish as I've said before so I'm relying on the Internet to help me out with that, if that's not what it means then let me know and I'll change it but I'm pretty sure it is at least roughly what it means.**

**Figure I should renew my Disclaimer again so here goes: Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters, quotations, movies, music, places etc. mentioned in this story with the exception of the original characters who come into play throughout the action. I am making no profit from this story - it's just a bit of fun.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter...**

**...**

'**Now sits expectation in the air'**

**William Shakespeare's **_**Henry V**_** written 1599 approx.**

**...**

**Chapter 15: An Uneasy Nights Rest**

It probably wouldn't be long until Mrs Garrett and the other girls returned but for now Blair and Jo were blissfully content as they sat together watching an old movie, the final part of what Jo hoped would be a 'perfect' first date, or as close to perfect as she could get at any rate.

Maureen O'Hara had just cut the ropes binding Errol Flynn and the epic final battle was just around the corner. Blair sighed dreamily at the romanticism of such a gesture while Jo sat silently cheering Flynn's character on, knowing that he would win the day against Anthony Quinn's evil pirate captain. The movie was one that surprisingly they both liked, an old movie that Jo had first watched with her Babcia and grandfather, while Blair had first seen it with Mrs Garrett when she had first arrived at Eastland. It was, in Blair's opinion at least, one of Errol Flynn's best and Jo had smiled her agreement with the assessment as they had settled onto the couch together to watch it. In truth though both agreed that 'The Adventures of Robin Hood' was pretty close to perfect too, full of swashbuckling action and romance which was hard to beat. Upon playing the movie and settling on the couch Jo had found that Blair immediately snuggled into her side and she had happily placed her arm around her girlfriend drawing her closer with her own dreamy sigh. Sitting there in the near darkness of the living room, watching an old movie while holding Blair close felt right, it felt like there was nothing they couldn't overcome and Jo found herself almost forgetting all of the heartache they had faced over the last few weeks as Blair sighed contentedly once again. In spite of the happiness, the utter contentment that she felt though Jo's mind began to wander and the former gang leader found herself wondering something, it had bothered her for a while now but with everything else going on she hadn't had the opportunity to ask Blair. She wasn't sure tonight was the best time to bring it up; she didn't want to spoil things. On the other hand though being alone with Blair was a rare event these days and she may not get another chance to ask anytime soon.

'Blair, can I ask ya somethin?'

Blair shifted her position slightly, looking curiously into brilliantly green eyes.

'Of course you can sweetheart, ask away…'

'Umm the other night after I almost kissed ya, you know when we were in the garage… why'd ya avoid me like that after it? God I felt like such a jerk…'

Blair looked momentarily stunned and then she reached up to brush a loose strand of hair behind Jo's ear tenderly.

'Oh Joey I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way… the way I remember it I was the one who almost kissed you. To be honest I thought that I'd ruined things between us; I was embarrassed that's why I couldn't look you in the eye – I felt like a fool…'

Jo wasn't sure what to make of Blair's answer, it certainly explained a lot but it wasn't what she had expected to hear. Not that it really mattered now, the confusion she had felt had been thrown unceremoniously aside the moment Blair had kissed her the day of the fight. It was kind of nice to have things settled in her mind though.

'Your memory is playin tricks babe, I was definitely the one who almost kissed you, I was so mad when Nat and Tootie barged in like that!'

Blair giggled as she pictured just how mad Jo must have felt and how much it must have taken her to reign in her infamous temper. Their roommates had had a lucky escape! She had of course herself been frustrated at the interruption, but that had been tempered with the sudden realisation that she had almost kissed Jo and that had made her feel foolish – she'd been certain she had ruined their friendship. Now of course she knew better and she giggled flirtatiously before leaning in to whisper in Jo's ear.

'Perhaps there's something you could do to help me remember…'

Jo shivered at the husky tone before pulling the blonde into a deep kiss which left both of them reeling.

'God I wish I'da kissed ya then…'

'I wish you had too honey…but we'd still have had to deal with Brock…'

'Yeah I know…it's just…'

'Brock would still have reacted violently Jo; it's the way he is. He's always hated you, he wanted me to move out of here and stop seeing you…'

Blair had known that it would make Jo furious beyond description, which was why she had never said anything before but now she felt she had to be honest with her, they were together now and honesty was more important than ever before. The anger was clear on the former Young Diablo's face, though Blair noted that she remained on the couch, holding her ever closer in a protective gesture that made the debutante feel truly treasured. It was odd, in all of the years she had known Jo her temper had never made her afraid even with their notorious battles, often nervous but never afraid not even when the brunette's legendary fury was directed fully on her, even after that one occasion when the brunette's temper had finally gotten the better of her. From that first day Blair had always felt safe with Jo, especially after she had stood up to that bullying thug in the jail cell protecting her even though they were little more than strangers. That feeling of trust and safety had simply grown stronger with time.

'That goddamned ba…what'd ya say?' Jo tried valiantly to reign in her temper and tone down her language, they were after all still in the middle of a date.

'I told him he'd have to wait a long time before that happened, that you, Mrs Garrett, Tootie and Natalie were a non-negotiable part of the bargain and that if he didn't like that then it wasn't my problem.'

'Ya never told me…'

'How could I Joey? I didn't want to make things worse between you, I knew you hated him as much as he hated you, I just couldn't understand why at the time… Is that why you challenged him to race?'

'How'd ya know I challenged him? Why wouldn't he have challenged me?'

'I know you too well…'

'Yeah that was part of it, I just wanted ta show him I could beat him…prove that he wasn't better than me…'

'You were almost killed that night…'

Jo nodded but didn't want to speak about that frighteningly close call, instead she pressed on determined now it was out in the open to explain exactly what had possessed her to do something so reckless and stupid. In reality though there was little explanation beyond 'I was jealous as hell'. She regretted it now of course, it had been just one of the many painful lessons she had learned recently and the worst of it was she hadn't even proven her point to that arrogant snob Worthington. All she had achieved was to make things even worse between them, which hadn't exactly helped the current situation any.

'I never claimed it was a good idea… He wasn't right for ya babe… but I thought ya were in love with him. Not like the guys before him, but really in love with him. It killed me knowin he was probably 'the one'. Seein ya with him was just drivin me nuts… it was stupid but I guess on some level I thought that if I beat him he'd be too embarrassed ta come around and then you two would part company… believe me I know how dumb that sounds… especially given everythin that's happened since…'

Blair knew that Jo must have been fiercely jealous seeing her with Brock. Just as she had been all those years ago when Jo had been about to elope with Eddie. The situation wasn't quite the same but she understood somewhat how Jo's reaction had gone beyond rational thought. There had been a few times where she had seriously considered punching Eddie Brennan… fortunately he and Jo had parted ways relatively amicably and Blair had breathed a little easier.

'I didn't love him Joey, there's only ever been you…no one else has ever made me feel the way I do when I'm with you, even when we were just friends…'

Jo found she couldn't stop herself from blushing at that. She really was hopeless when it came to Blair, just being around her made her feel so mushy and off kilter… it was the greatest most indescribable feeling Jo had ever known. It also made her feel incredibly vulnerable, she couldn't hide her feelings from her debutante now even if she wanted to, and she wondered how she had managed to keep them secret for so long.

There was something else that had been niggling at her for a while now, they hadn't really spoken about the fight. There hadn't been the time or the privacy and so much had happened in the time since. Blair was right though, no matter what had happened Worthington would have reacted violently that much had been clear from the night of the race. Jo had underestimated him then, just as she had underestimated him in the days leading up to the fight. She had never thought he would attack her or that he would harm Blair, not really, not until it was too late. She realised that she had instigated much of the anger and suspicion within him and that it had made his reaction all the more volatile. She had reverted to tactics she once used in her old neighbourhood and that had been the worst possible course of action. In short she had screwed up. She had allowed her pride to get the better of her and the consequences were hitting all of them hard.

'I'm sorry I screwed up… it's my fault he's puttin ya through all this Blair… I shoulda reacted better…I shoulda been faster….'

'You have nothing to be sorry for Jo…none of this is your fault - you've done nothing wrong, all you did was protect me and that's exactly what the jury will see by the end of the trial…'

'Jeez Princess I hope you're right…'

'We're going to get through this Joey, the trial will be over soon and then we can start building our life together…'

'I like the sound of that Blair…'

Cuddling Blair close once more Jo turned her attention back to the television just in time to see Errol Flynn and Anthony Quinn locked in a swashbuckling battle between titans of the big screen. Blair hid her face in her hands, letting out a small cry as Flynn was thrown over the railing and onto the deck but recovered quickly as he leapt to his feet ready to face off against Quinn once more. It didn't seem to matter how often Jo saw this movie she always found herself glued to the fight scenes, there was something magical about them and the fact that deep down you knew the good guy was always going to win made it all the more exciting to watch. As Flynn pulled off what seemed to be his signature move and defeated the evil pirate captain Jo let out a cheer, much to the amusement of Blair who smiled widely in pleasure at Jo's enthusiasm.

'You know that Tootie and Natalie think we've been secretly dating since at least our Senior year at Eastland right?' Blair crinkled her nose in amusement.

'Yeah…Nat said somethin about that tonight. She also said somethin else that was pretty interestin babe…'

'She did?'

'Somethin about you checkin out my ass that first day… of course I told her she was wrong about that… you were just interested in my jeans…'

Blair blushed crimson before grabbing a nearby cushion and playfully hitting Jo with it, who laughed before grabbing the cushion and leaning closer to Blair placing a gentle kiss on her lips before mirroring Blair's earlier move and whispering in her ear.

'If it makes ya feel any better I was checkin you out too…'

'You were?'

'I'm just more subtle than you are babe…'

Before Blair could question her further Jo was kissing her once more, strong hands caressing her hips, then with gentle uncertainty her back, through her dress as the kiss deepened and Blair wrapped her arms around Jo's neck, pulling her impossibly close, fingers raking through dark locks and massaging causing Jo to shiver at her touch. So much for her keeping Jo on edge all night though, it seemed that the delinquent was doing a pretty good job of keeping her on edge instead - her heart was thudding impossibly in her chest and her entire being was aflame as Jo kissed her. All too soon they heard the end credits and Jo pulled back green eyes, filled with passion, brighter than ever, never breaking eye contact with dark brown orbs which mirrored her own desire. They knew they needed to cool things now before they regretted it. This was their first date and neither wanted to push things too fast too soon. It was proving more difficult than either had imagined.

'Twoje oczy są jak dwa księżyce' Jo whispered breathlessly as she gazed into Blair's bright eyes.

It took a second to register why Blair was looking at her with such an adorable confused expression on her beautiful face, in fact it only become apparent to Jo that she had spoken in Polish rather than English with Blair's next words.

'I hope that's a compliment Joey…'

'It is baby, trust me… I just told ya you got beautiful eyes is all…'

Blair was certain there was more to it than that but she was delighted with the compliment anyway.

'Thank you darling…'

The perfect moment was shattered once more as the front door swung open and Tootie, Natalie and Mrs Garrett arrived home seemingly making enough noise to compete with a marching band, followed by a herd of elephants on roller skates. They had stayed out as late as possible, but with the trial still on everyone needed to get some sleep and so while it may have seemed too early for Jo and Blair they sighed and quickly realised the reality of the situation. They also prepared themselves for an interrogation from their roommates. One which they knew would come almost as soon as Mrs Garrett was out of ear shot.

**…**

Jo woke suddenly.

It had taken forever to get any semblance of sleep and as she checked the clock on the bedside table she discovered much to her dismay that it was only 3am. She had barely slept for an hour and she knew it would take a miracle for her to fall asleep again. She was too wired, the success of her date with Blair and the stress of the trial were taking their toll on her mind, making it harder to relax. The room was completely dark with the exception of a small slither of moonlight which allowed her to see a little better as she glanced towards Blair who was sound asleep in the next bed, for now at least, with Mr Frog snuggled tightly under her chin making Jo grin in the darkness – damn that had been a brilliant idea she really was going to have to thank Natalie for being such a genius. As her thoughts drifted towards her roommate she noticed that neither Tootie nor Natalie was in their respective beds as they had been the last time she had been awake. Briefly she considered remaining in bed herself, but curiosity coupled with concern made her rethink that idea and so she threw herself as quietly as possible from her bed, wincing slightly as she twisted her side – it was a lot better than it had been but with certain movements it still hurt like crazy. She noted that it hadn't hurt as much while she was dancing with Blair…or while they had been making out on the couch for that matter…she shook herself from those thoughts, now really wasn't the time to reminisce on the perfection that was kissing Blair Warner. She decided against waking the blonde, pausing momentarily to pull her duvet a little closer around her, it was cold tonight and she placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead – if Buzz or Jessie saw her doing that they'd call her a sap but she didn't care – and making her way stealthily out of the bedroom, skilfully avoiding the creaking floorboard and pulling the door open quietly before closing it softly behind her went in search of her friends.

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs she noticed that the living room lights were on, she could hear muffled sobs from downstairs and upon recognising the source of them her heart constricted – Tootie. She must have had another nightmare. When the trial was over, if things worked out the way they hoped, she may have to pay a visit to Ray Kingston III and his buddies. Even if it wasn't the best idea in the world. Maybe Buzz would go along with her… she really couldn't think about this now though. For now she had to focus on getting through the trial, everything else would have to wait. She padded downstairs and waited to be noticed, not wanting to scare Mrs G or her roommates.

Mrs G for her part was sitting on the couch, her arms around Tootie in a comforting embrace, who was sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. It was Natalie, who was sitting on the armrest at the far end of the couch, who noticed Jo and beckoned for her to come and sit down. Jo did so, moving to sit in the armchair next to her.

'I dunno how she's gonna get over this Jo…' Natalie whispered to her older friend.

Jo knew a thing or two about nightmares, having suffered them frequently since her friend Gloria's suicide and Natalie was right. There was no telling how long it would be until Tootie finally got over the fear she had felt that day because of Worthington and his thuggish friends. The worst part was there was little they could do to help the youngest musketeer, it was simply a case of talking to her and supporting her in whatever way they could and eventually she'd learn to cope, or she wouldn't. Natalie was no stranger to nightmares either, after her attack at Eastland she had suffered for months mercifully she hadn't had any since even after this new trauma.

'We'll get her through this Nat…' Jo replied softly but resolutely.

Mrs Garrett was whispering soothingly to Tootie who was finally beginning to calm and had sat up a little, Mrs Garrett still had her arm around her youngest charge and was patiently waiting to see if she needed more words of comfort, she handed her a handkerchief which Tootie took gratefully.

'You're going to be fine honey…' the redhead said comfortingly.

'I'm sorry I woke you up Mrs Garrett…'

'Don't you worry yourself about that sweetheart, you've been through an awful ordeal and I'll always be here for you when you need me… that goes for all of you girls… I only wish I'd been here for you that day…'

It was the first time their guardian had spoken about it and it was heart-breaking to hear the deep sorrow in her tone. Mrs Garrett, a woman whose nurturing nature was legendary, was struggling to come to terms with the violence that had taken place in her absence. She knew she couldn't have prevented the fight but she could have stopped it from escalating and as for what happened to Tootie and Natalie the very thought of it made her shudder, it could all have been avoided if she had only returned from Eastland an hour earlier…

'Oh Mrs Garrett there was nothing you could have done! Brock Worthington is a bully, those boys are cowards and would have done whatever it took to please him…' a voice from the stairs proclaimed loudly.

Blair walked gracefully down the remaining stairs as her startled friends watched on before perching on the arm of Jo's chair, Jo automatically placed her arm around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and causing the blonde to lean into her, while she rested Mr Frog on her knee. The presence of the soft toy did not go unnoticed by the Snoop Sisters who were masters of observation, even in the middle of a crisis.

'I still should have been here Blair, I should have known better than to leave you alone…'

'We weren't alone Mrs G, we just weren't expectin somethin like this ta happen in Peekskill, it ain't your fault that Worthington's a sonofa…

'Jo! There's no need for that language…even if it may seem justified…'

'He's out for blood Mrs G…'

'You're right about that Jo, but he won't get it, not if we keep calm…'

'I hope you're right Mrs G…'

A loud yawn from Tootie alerted Mrs Garrett once more to the fact that it was the middle of the night and they each needed to get some more sleep.

'Now it's time for bed…you need sleep. Especially you Blair, Jo, it's a big day for you both tomorrow. We don't want the Jury thinking you've been up all night worrying about the trial… Natalie Mr Anderson may decide to call you to the stand too, you need as much rest as possible and Tootie… you did really well today, I couldn't be more proud of you…'

'Thanks Mrs Garrett…'

'OK everyone – bed…sleep…now!'

The girls may have considered protesting but for the serious expression on the former housemother's face. Instead Tootie and Natalie bid the others goodnight and headed for bed, hoping against hope that they would get a couple more hours before they were due to get up again. Jo and Blair hung back a little, hoping for a chance to speak to their friend and mentor alone.

'Mrs G, you got a minute?'

Mrs Garrett turned her attention to the two older girls smiling when she noticed that they were standing as close as possible, hand in hand, her smile grew wider when she finally noticed the little green frog clutched in Blair's other hand.

'Of course I do girls, what's troubling you?'

'We umm…'

Jo wasn't sure how to begin but Blair gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and began for her.

'We wanted to thank you Mrs Garrett, for supporting us and for giving us the chance to have our first date…we know it's not exactly what you were bargaining on when you brought us into your home…'

'Yeah Mrs G, thanks for understandin and not judgin us…'

'Oh girls… of course I support you and I always will, it's not my place to judge you…but others won't be as understanding as we've already seen.'

It was a source of deep sorrow to the caterer that Charlie and Monica were being so distant, so down right cold to their only children. Why if one of her boys came to her and professed his love for another man she'd have no qualms about supporting him. After all that's what parents do. She couldn't say with any certainty that she would be thrilled at the idea of course but her personal feelings on the matter were secondary, what mattered was their happiness. Then again perhaps she would react better than Charlie or Monica, after all she considered the girls before her to be like the daughters she had never had, after living with them for so long she had grown to love each of the four young women under her care as her own, and she had given Jo and Blair her blessing without hesitation. No…there was no excuse for their parents' treatment of them, love is love and you would have to be blind not to see how deeply in love these two young women were. To condemn such pure love was cruel and heartless, something she had never thought either Charlie or Monica to be. She only hoped that once the shock wore off the two would come to their senses, there would be enough people trying to make life miserable for the two new lovers without their parents doing so, at least Rose and David were trying to be supportive, she knew it wasn't easy for them but she admired them for putting their feelings aside for the good of their children.

'We know Mrs Garrett, that's why it means so much to us that you've accepted us and our relationship.'

'It wasn't entirely unexpected girls, I've watched over the two of you since the moment you first met and even then I could tell there was something different about your relationship. It wasn't until you came to me Jo and told me how you felt about Blair that I realised what I had been witnessing for the last five years… Then you came to me as well Blair and I knew that it wouldn't take you two long to figure things out. Your timing could have been better but I'm glad you've found love with each other…'

The fact that both of them had confided their feelings in their guardian separately was testament to the trust and respect that both had for her. Blair in particular considered the older woman to be a second mother to her, someone who had always looked out for her and on more than one occasion reprimanded her for her poor choices. For Jo Mrs Garrett was a true confidante, someone who never judged no matter the situation, who always listened with compassion and love. She had also provided the stability that Jo had missed with her father's departure ensuring that Jo's wild ways had toned down considerably in the last five years. Jo may never be the refined young woman that her mother had hoped she would be, but she had come a long way since being the leader of the Young Diablos, she had learned a lot from her mentor about the importance of real friendship and in turn it had allowed her to build bridges with her family becoming as close to them as she had been before her father had been imprisoned. In short the influence the former housemother had had on their lives was immeasurable and that was why her support meant so much more than a simple acknowledgement of their changed relationship.

'You realise of course that there will be rules for you both to follow?'

'We know and we'll follow em ta the letter Mrs G…'

'I'm sure you will Jo, you may feel that some of them are a little hard to abide by but I'm afraid that's just the way it is… I have Natalie and Tootie to consider after all and I can't have one set of rules for you two and another for them…'

'We understand Mrs Garrett and we'll respect whatever boundaries you put in place…'

'I know you will Blair… and believe it or not I do understand what it's like to be young and in love… but I've assured your parents that you two will behave appropriately…'

Jo suddenly found the floor very interesting, this was not a conversation she wanted to be having right now, and certainly not when the memories of making out with Blair for much of the evening were so fresh in her mind that she could almost taste the blonde's lips each time she closed her eyes. Blair on the other hand was listening intently to the red head and nodding her understanding, she had expected such a discussion, truthfully so had Jo – just not in the early hours of the morning while she was still bleary eyed and in her pyjamas!

Soon after Mrs G bid both girls good night and shooed them off to bed telling them she would wake them in a couple of hours and placing emphasis on their need for sleep above all. The two young women each hugged their friend and guardian before heading upstairs hand in hand. When they got to the top of the stairs and out of her sight however Blair stopped suddenly causing Jo to turn in her direction only to be on the receiving end of another sweet kiss, man this had been the best night of her life hands down! She was definitely becoming addicted to kissing Blair Warner.

'I ain't complainin babe but what was that for?'

'Thank you for tonight Joey… it was the most blissful, wonderful night of my life so far…'

'You don't havta thank me Blair… I…'

'I love you Jo Polniaczek, I've loved you since we were sixteen and no matter what happens I will never stop loving you.'

'Blair i…'

She was stopped from saying anything further by Blair brushing her thumb gently against her lips before caressing her face softly, lovingly. Blair knew Jo loved her, she had known it since the first time they kissed but she didn't want her declaration of love to be made in the middle of the night, standing outside their room trying not to wake up Natalie and Tootie. If it wasn't for the fact that she was to testify at the trial tomorrow she herself would have waited before saying those magical words but she had wanted to say them to Jo first, before she spoke those words under oath in front of a courtroom full of strangers…

'Not yet…Joey… wait for the perfect moment…'


	16. Facing Fortune

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating folks. I promise I will get the new chapter up as soon as I can. I also have to apologise for making this seem like a new chapter when it isn't. The new one will replace this one in due course, hopefully by the end of the week.

**Permanent Problem:** I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for being a complete jerk, I was being incredibly insensitive and I swear I won't be again if you just give me a chance. PLEASE PLEASE PM me so we can get this friendship back on track, I seriously miss talking to you already. I can't tell you how much of an ass I feel just now because of the way we've left things between us.

Jaxx

Here's a wee taster of the new chapter to make up for the delay:

'**We are ready to try our fortunes**

**To the last man'**

**William Shakespeare's **_**Henry IV Part 2**_**, Mowbray to Hastings, written between 1596 and 1599 approx.**

**Chapter 16: Facing Fortune**

…

The cold of the previous night had been heightened by torrential rain. This unwelcome change had done nothing however to dampen the enthusiasm of the press as they clamoured into the courtroom in a desperate bid to gain the best seats in the public gallery. Those who hadn't been able to get a seat stood in the foyer or outside sheltering as best they could from the storm that had been brewing since the early hours of the morning. Speculation was rife that Blair Warner, daughter and only heir of David Warner would be testifying at some point today. The fact that she was the 'star witness' for the Defence went against all expectations set up by Brock Worthington's account of events earlier in the trial. The society pages were desperate to discover the reasons behind what appeared to them to be Blair's sudden and unprecedented 'change of allegiance', especially after the account given by defendant Jo Polniaczek. It may not be world news, this may not be a murder trial but the simple truth was that Warners and Worthingtons sold papers, couple this with the fact that the defendant and apparent main protagonist in this latest drama was a 'bad girl turned good' from the Bronx and it was little wonder that the press were more than a little enthused.

The lesbian angle?

Hell that was the icing on the cake.

When Jo, Blair, their friends and families arrived they were met with more than subtle interest. They made for an interesting entourage and the press were eager to discover anything they could. The two women walked together up the steps of the courthouse, they stood close together but Jo resisted taking the blonde's hand in hers, she didn't want to make things awkward for her girlfriend, who she knew had to be nervous enough about appearing in court without adding to her stress, but Blair had other ideas and took Jo's hand squeezing it, smiling reassuringly at her delinquent, they had nothing to hide and pretty soon it would be over and the speculation would be a distant memory. They were the only ones who appeared not to notice the brewing storm, or the slamming rain. Each needing the comfort provided by the simple gesture of holding one another's hand, this was an important day for them both and it would define their lives together for years to come.

It was getting harder and harder to say goodbye once inside the courthouse. Now that the trial was in full swing both women feared that one day they would be separated by iron bars, thick glass and stone walls. The bubble that Jo and Blair had managed to create for themselves the previous evening was destroyed within moments as questions were thrown Blair's way which she charmingly refused to answer at this time, she would of course be more than happy to answer their questions on a more fortuitous occasion. Perhaps if they made an appointment that would be more convenient for all concerned? Jo was a little in awe, ok she was completely in awe, of how easily Blair seemed to cope with the press and how effortlessly she brushed them off. Being David Warner's daughter she had had her fair share of media attention in her life and her comfort with the attention showed, she had them eating out of her hand and she knew it. For now they seemed content to ignore Jo, her time would come after Blair's testimony. It was something that she dreaded but now, seeing the way they were fawning over her girlfriend, she realised it was an inevitable part of life with Blair, she was willing to accept a bit of press interest if it meant she had a shot at that life. She was scared though – if the trial was a bust then she was heading to prison and if that happened she wasn't sure how they'd cope with it. She shook those thoughts from her mind as they finally escaped the attention for a few short moments in favour of pulling her Princess close for a goodbye hug, she wanted so much to kiss her goodbye but propriety dictated that this wasn't the time or place for that, especially not with her Ma and the others watching. Instead they spoke in whispers, holding one another in an embrace as they spoke softly in tones that only they could hear before Jo reluctantly pulled back.

'Be careful in there Princess, Bryant's gunnin for ya…he ain't gonna hold back'

'I will Joey…try and keep your temper in check, no matter what he says ok?'

Before she could respond Anderson was clearing his throat behind them. It was time to get the show on the road again, the court seemed even more like a circus now than it had in the beginning and the fact that they seemed to have gained some ground with the Jury didn't fill Jo's heart with confidence. She had seen it all before, her own father had appeared to gain sympathy with the Jury the first time and they still sent him to prison. She felt a stabbing pain in her heart at the thought of him, he still wasn't here – he had truly abandoned her and that brought a pain that was so intense it made her want to cry out. Now wasn't the time however so instead she pretended she was fine. Her friends, her family – they didn't need her becoming overemotional right now. They needed her strong, she needed herself to be strong. More importantly Blair needed her to be strong.

'I gotta go babe…'

'I'll see you soon sweetheart…'

Giving Blair one last hug she turned to give her Ma a hug and a kiss before placing her hand on Natalie's shoulder and smiling reassuringly.

'Hey Nat…Good luck in there…you're gonna do just fine…'

'Thanks Jo…' Natalie's voice wavered a little as she replied, her nerves palpable as her friend tried to reassure her.

Blair and Natalie headed to the witness room once again, Jo and Anderson headed for the courtroom closely followed by the others. For the first time since the trial began Tootie would be taking a seat next to her parents who had decided to come back in a show of solidarity for the women who had become two of their daughter's best friends. It was a touching gesture, especially since Jo knew for a fact that they disapproved of her relationship with Blair – it went against everything they believed in, yet they were there to support her and that made Jo miss her father all the more. Why couldn't he be so forgiving? Why when she had so many people there supporting her did she still feel so lost and alone? She appreciated all of their support, she truly did, especially her Ma and Uncle Sal but it just brought home sharply the reality that her dad would never be there for her again. It was the worst feeling in the world and she wasn't sure why she felt it so acutely today, perhaps it was because she knew that this was going to be one of the toughest days of the trial as she was forced to watch helplessly while her reason for being was interrogated by Bryant. The very thought made her feel ill. As she sat down, Anderson patted her arm gently.

'Blair was right, Bryant's going to try to use her to try to get you to do something to damage your case with the Jury. Try to keep a cool head'

'I know…I just…

'My goddaughter is a very capable young woman. She's going to be just fine today.'

The public gallery seemed busier than it had been the previous day and Jo, having been slightly reassured by Anderson's words took the opportunity to glance around the room. She could see her friends, her family waiting patiently for Judge Evans-Morgan to appear. Tootie waved at her and she couldn't help but wave back thankful that for her youngest roommate at least the hardest part of the trial was over with. Upon hearing the Judge entering she turned and stood, but then she glanced backwards discretely – there behind her Ma and Mrs G was the Count. Why the hell was he still here? Why did he care how this trial played out? Hadn't he done enough damage already? She didn't have time to contemplate things further however as Evans-Morgan began addressing the room. She instead decided to focus on proceedings; there was nothing she could do about the Count being here. She offered her usual silent prayer as the next phase of the trial got underway.


End file.
